Sand through the Hourglass
by Strawberry Lip Gloss
Summary: NEWLY UPDATED! Chapter 18 up! Reunion at Ingleside! Focuses on the lives of Anne's grandchildren and their everyday adventures starting May 1940. I'm not good at summarizing. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. FAMILY TREE

**A/N:** Here's my family tree. It'll probably make it easier on you guys to read this first. It'll clarify some stuff that might be a little cloudy in the story. Thanks for reading!

**FAMILY TREE:**

**Jem Blythe & Faith Meredith: **Married 1921

Alex Mitchell Blythe: b. March 1922 (18 at beginning of story)

Lindsay Marie Blythe: b. May 1923 (17)

Sarah Rhea Blythe: b. November 1926 (almost 14)

**Nan Blythe & Jerry Meredith:** Married 1922

William Henry Meredith: September 1922 (almost 18)

Harry Charles Meredith: January 1924 (16)

Melanie Anne Meredith: June 1925 (15) {2 minutes older than Madison}

Madison 'Maddie' Leigh Meredith: June 1925 (15)

Matthew James Meredith: September 1926 (almost 14)

Emily Rose Meredith: July 1927 (almost 13)

**Di Blythe & Jack Wright: **Married 1923

Beth Louise Wright: May 1924 (16)

Audrey Estelle Wright: December 1925 (almost 15)

Christopher Anthony Wright: February 1927 (13)

Haley Josephine Wright: February 1929 (11)

Timothy Laurence Wright: August 1930 (almost 10)

**Shirley Blythe & Clarissa Payne:** Married 1924

Peter Austin Blythe: April 1925 (15) {4 minutes older than Paige}

Paige Evelyn Blythe: April 1925 (15)

**Rilla Blythe & Kenneth Ford:** Married 1922

Alexis 'Ally' Grace Ford: December 1923 (almost 17)

Benjamin Asher Ford: October 1925 (almost 15)

Walter Joseph Ford: February 1927 (13)

Molly Opal Ford: January 1928 (12)

Ella Maribel Ford: May 1929 (11)

**Carl Meredith & Jocelyn Spencer:** Married 1924

James Meredith: October 1924 (almost 16)

Tyler Meredith: August 1925 (15)

Christine Meredith: November 1926 (almost 14)

Hazel Meredith: June 1930 (10)

**Persis Ford & Dean Reynolds:** Married 1923

Daphne Reynolds: February 1924 (16)

Zara Reynolds: April 1925 (15)

**Lauren Hughes & Joseph Cohen:** Married 1935 

Megan Hughes: November 1923 (almost 17)

Michelle Hughes: May 1925 (15)

Kate Cohen: October 1926 (almost 14)

Madelyn Hughes: January 1927 (13)

Lauren Hughes & Carter Hughes had 3 girls before he died in an accident. She then remarried to Joseph Cohen, who was also widowed. So, now the girls are all stepsisters, who keep in contact with the Merediths.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did. No one in their right mind would pay me for this.

This is a fanfic about Anne Shirley's grandchildren and what I think they would be like. It's my first story, so it's probably a little shaky. Please review. I'd love some feedback.

****************************************************************************************************

"And so, spring slips away like sand through the hourglass," sighed Emily Meredith. 

"Just like the days of our lives…"added Matthew, who just slipped into the room. "Why the long face, Em? Summer is just around the bend! Your favorite season, remember?"

"Oh, Matt. I'm just tired. It seems like just yesterday we were all little kids with our naive bliss. Oh, the world seemed so small, yet so large too. As if life were only as big as we wanted it to be. And now, everything is happening so quickly, and I feel as if I have no control."

"Emily, it's called life. You're just growing up, that's all. Everyone goes through it," 

"I can't believe Will is getting married! My big brother! I feel so selfish that I want him to stay with us, but after he goes, we won't be the same."

"Will isn't getting married yet. He still wants to go to Redmond and study geography. Afterwards, he'll be an apprentice for a captain, and then he'll become a sailor and then get married. I thought you liked Brooke anyway."

"I do, I do. It's just, why does he have to rush into marriage? Brook Douglass is wonderful, but she's taking him away, away from me, away from us." Matt comforted Emily with a hug. "Oh well, what can I do to help? I'm just little Emily Meredith. Let's go downstairs." 

****************************************************************************************************

The Meredith clan consisted of six beautiful kids, who distinctly varied from each other in personality, looks, and ambitions. This often made life at Clarence House very interesting. There was _never_ a dull moment, and the house was rarely quiet or unoccupied. Nan had her hands full as a mother and as a famous Canadian novelist. Jerry had an odd reputation as a minister. He was serious and solemn in church, but _very_ jolly and fun outside of it. Kensington residents grew fond of the Merediths, but some still wondered how Jerry became a minister. His children also had reputations of their own. Each had a special place in the congregation's hearts and was known to be a loveable bunch because nobody could help but love them to death.

William Henry was the oldest. He had sandy-brown hair with chestnut brown eyes, just like his mother's. Will was known to be a lady-killer because of his looks. How could any girl not go weak at the knees? He had a low, caressing tone to his voice, he was tall and built, and he was the typical guy, who loved sports and was very manly, but he was taken. Brooke Douglass sunk her 'claws' into him, as Emily had said, and would not let go. They were engaged and every girl on P.E. Island envied Brooke. After all she had quite a catch. 

Harry Charles came next. His dream was to become a military leader. In fact, he lived like he was in the Army. Harry followed rules _very _closely, worked hard, and rarely ever complained about anything. If anyone needed to know a military fact, Harry was the one to go to, but he was careful not to mention war to his baby sister Emily because she was his favorite and he would never do anything to hurt her. Harry was shy and reserved, but fun when comfortable. He was the easier one to talk to, even if he wasn't as handsome as Will. Rusty red hair and sandy-hazel eyes couldn't compare to Will's looks, but Harry was the _friend_, not the beau.

The fifteen year-old twins followed. Melanie Anne was two minutes older than Madison. Melanie's aspirations were far more different than Emily's, which is probably why they quarreled often, that being an understatement. The old spites of Kensington had nothing on Melanie as far as gossiping goes. She loved to gossip about boys, clothes, and anything else that _could_ be gossiped. Mel's taste in fashion and trends did not go to waste, though. She got a discount on fabrics, being a regular customer, and she made her own designs to practice for her future career as a fashion designer. This job suited Melanie well because her looks worked with almost everything she wore. Mel was the oddball of the family. She had classic blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike any other family member. Madison Leigh enjoyed photography and traveling. Maddie's future was planed with traveling the world and photographing everything possible. She was obviously the more mature of the twins, although she fitted into Melanie's circle of friends relatively well. Madison was used to living in Melanie's shadow and that was that.

The youngest son of the clan was Matthew James Meredith. Matt had a passion for reading and was very much like Uncle Walter. He also aimed at being a professor of English Literature at a university. Matt wasn't considered sissy, but not manly either. He often confided in Emily about his problems of being lost. Should he be a man and sacrifice his beliefs? Or should he be himself and be ridiculed? The answer constantly worried Matt and Matt, too, was not as handsome as Will, but he did have glossy brown hair and grey-green eyes that shone brilliantly. Em always said that Matt's eyes said everything anyone needed to know about him.

Finally, the youngest and dearest of them all was Emily Rose Meredith. 'Em', as she was always called, was by far the most intelligent and witty of all the children. She was actually in the same class as Melanie and Madison in school, at least she would be once starting Queen's. Em was shy and sweet, but very sassy and spunky too. She was known to be very quiet, usually because she was buried in a book, but she was very different from the rest of society. Em firmly believed that women could do anything they wanted, and she resented men or beaus because they 'bring you down'. A few summers ago, Emily spent a few weeks with Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith at Green Gables, where she followed Uncle Jem, or Dr. Blythe, and learned all about medicine and 'doctor business'. From that point on, Emily had always wanted to be a doctor, and no matter how much _anyone _protested, Emily stood firmly by her beliefs. Only Father understood. _He _would never discourage Emily because it wasn't _normal_ for girls to be doctors. Mother tried to be supportive, but there was always _some _doubt in her eyes. Emily wasn't considered pretty, but there was something about her that lured others into _believing_ she was handsome. It probably was her inner glow and the mystery behind her dark, dark brown eyes. Or was it her silky black hair? Either way, Em had a reputation of being very caring and sensitive, but a little odd.

****************************************************************************************************

"Nan! I'm home, darling." Jerry Meredith swept into the kitchen with a bouquet of lilies for his beautiful wife, who over the years still hadn't lost her beauty.

"Jerry, I love them. They're beautiful. Oh, and such a nice centerpiece for the table too!"

"How was your day, sweets? Where are the kids anyway? They're always buzzing around the house at this time." 

"Emily and Matt are upstairs, Melanie and Madison are at the Spencers, and Will and Harry went to Summerside for the afternoon. They should be home soon. We should really visit Di and Jack more often. They have such a lovely home, and I miss her terribly. Plus, the boys are over there more than they are here. I'd like to see them every once and awhile," said Nan. 

"I know, but it's so hard to get away from Kensington. You know that, Nan. But we'll see her at the reunion in July. Don't worry, love. When we find a new assistant minister, I'll have more time to spend with you and the kids. Then, I'll take you _everywhere_."

"Oh really? I'm going to hold you that promise, Jerry Meredith."

"You better. All right, I have a sermon to write, so I'll be locked up in my office if you need me." Jerry kissed Nan's cheek before leaving the room, making Nan flush a warm rosy color. Even though they've been married for eighteen years, Nan still felt like a young kindred spirit when Jerry was around.  

****************************************************************************************************

"Mother, Em has been sighing all day again. I think going to Queen's will help ease some of the loneliness. Maybe she'll even get some intellectual rivals." said Matt, who was currently trying to sneak a cookie out of the cookie jar. 

"Matt, no cookies before dinner. Em, what's wrong? You seemed a little cranky today. Didn't you have fun at the picnic?" 

"Mum, today Julie Kent confused Hamlet with Macbeth, again. Once can be understood, but twice is an insult." Em slipped a cookie to Matt on the sly while Mother wasn't watching. "She was just trying to seem smart by quoting Shakespeare, but she couldn't even do _that_." 

Mother and Matt laughed. Emily couldn't help being too intelligent for her own good. She developed a habit for correcting people at a very young age. 

"All right, all right. Which one of you will go get Melanie and Madison from the Spencers? Supper will be ready soon. The _other_ one will set the table. That's right, you don't get off that easy." teased Mother.

"I'll go get the two. Emily, stay and set the table." Matt hurried out of Clarence House before Emily could protest. 

"Now that your brother's gone, let's talk. Dearest, what's wrong? You've been sad lately. Aren't you excited school here is over? You'll be heading to Queen's with Matt and the rest of your brothers and sisters. And your birthday is coming up too! I can hardly believe my little girl will be 13!"

"Of course I'm excited, Mother. I can't wait, but I'm—I'm scared."

"Of what, darling?"

"Of growing up and experiencing new things. I love Melanie and Madison, but going to Queen's will mean living in their shadows. They're so pretty, and I'm… just…me." sighed Emily.

"Sweetie, Melanie and Madison are separate people from you. Emily, you are positively lovely. Think of Queen's as a chance to grow and become _you_."

"I guess you're right, Mum. Maybe a new beginning at Queen's will help me _find_ myself. But no matter what you'll be there, won't you?"

"Of course, darling."

"Good. I suppose I can always hide behind Will, Harry, or Matt. Thank you so much for giving me such tall brothers!"

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know the story is starting a little slow, but I'm trying to work on it.  Anyway, I'll introduce Anne's other grandchildren later on. Please let me know what you think.


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N:** Hey! Here's the next chapter. It takes me awhile to think of stuff to write b/c I'm a perfectionist and I delete a lot of things before being satisfied. It might take some days before I update. And I don't write on Tuesdays b/c that's my Gilmore Girls/One Tree Hill night. I know I'm weird. Hang in there; I'll try to get the other characters up soon! Hope you like this one,,, please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything from anywhere else, I don't own it, and I'm not making money. I'm a teenager. It's in the job description to be broke…

* * *

"Di! Darling, what are you doing here?" shrieked Nan, as she caught her twin in her arms.

"Nan, I can't breathe. Will and Harry invited us over. Jack's out of town on a case, so I thought you might like some company. I should have called, but seeing you surprised is better."

Diana Wright and her five children rarely ever found the time to call on Clarence House, but every time they did, the sun shone a little brighter, the birds sang a little louder, and life seemed a bit more pleasant for everyone. After being the last Ingleside girl left unmarried, Di finally met the man of her dreams, Jack Wright, when Diana and Fred Wright moved to Four Winds Harbor as an old, retired couple. A few months later, she was engaged, and a year later Di Blythe was married to Jack Wright. They probably would have gotten married sooner, but Dr. Blythe had a hard time letting his favorite child go. Now, Di was the principal at Summerside High School, and Jack was a lawyer.

"Come in everyone! Oh, it's so good to see you all! Beth, Audrey, Chris, Haley, Tim! Oh, they've grown so much, Di!"

"And where is your brood, Nan? I haven't seen Melanie or Madison or Matt or Em in so long! Of course, Will and Harry are over with me all the time, though."

"The girls are at the Spencer home. Matt went to fetch them over for dinner, and well, here's Emily."

"Oh, Aunt Di! I've missed you so much! What a lovely surprise! You will stay the night, won't you? Oh, you must! Mother, I'll go prepare the guest rooms!" Emily skipped upstairs before anyone could make any hesitation.

"Yes, Di. I won't have you going back to Summerside late at night. You and the sweethearts will stay here for the night. Tomorrow's Saturday, so you won't have to teach. Come on, let's go in the kitchen."

* * *

The Wright children were a fun-loving group of children that were well brought up and loved by everyone. Their ages varied from 16 to 10, but they were a close-knit bunch that loved each other dearly. Rarely did any of the kids fight with each other and they loved Mother dearly. Father was around often, but sometimes he had to work late on a case, so most children were attached to Mum more.

Beth Louise Wright was the first born of Di and Jack. She was the most sophisticated, classy, and lady-like of all the Wright girls. With sleek brown hair, crystal grey eyes, and a flawless, creamy complexion, Beth was also the loveliest of them all. Beth's only "flaw" was that she lacked the ambition her other siblings did. Beth did not want to go to Queen's or Redmond, she only looked forward to being a married maid with children. Although Beth protested, Mother and Father had decided she would go to Queen's to help make a living.

Audrey Estelle came next. She was a blithe maiden who had a reputation for being a klutz, but was still fun and loveable. Audrey inherited blonde hair from possibly some distant relative and hazel eyes from her mother's family. She was careless and merry as much as Beth was serious and settled, leaving some issues personality-wise between them.

Christopher Anthony was the first son, and Jack's pride and joy. He was hardcore and handsome with an inquisitive and curious mind. Chris was known for loving science and he was the go-to person for mathematical problems. He often chummed with Emily Meredith by getting into intellectual arguments and debates, but usually found himself on the losing side.

At the tender age of 11, Haley Josephine Wright was a very talented musician who loved life and was expressed her emotions easily. Haley traveled with her father on music tours every summer as a young, very young, violinist. She also had a beautiful voice that she only used to sing to those she loved. Although Haley was more attached to Father, she looked little like either one of her parents. Instead, Haley had Aunt Rilla's rusty brown hair, and emerald eyes that looked like no other relatives.

The 'baby' of the Wright children was Timothy Laurence, who was the youngest of all of Anne's and Gilbert's grandchildren. Tim was only ten, but he was quite the daredevil who loved to stir up trouble whenever he could.

* * *

"Haley Josephine! You get down right now before I call Mother!" yelled Beth Wright, trying to get her little sister out of the tree.

"Oh, Beth. It's all right for Hales to be up there. Mum doesn't mind, and Aunt Di won't either as long as nobody gets hurt."

"Still, Harry, it's not very ladylike for Haley to be climbing trees. What would Mrs. Miller Douglass think?"

"She would think nothing because it is none of her business, Beth. Let Haley climb all the trees she wants to." Beth reluctantly let Haley stay in the tree while she and Harry went to the veranda to sit and talk.

"Oh! I love the Clarence House gardens! How does anyone find the time to tend to all these lovely flowers, Will?" asked Audrey Wright.

"Nancy always comes and looks after them. She's not our nanny anymore, but she has to be around for something. At least, that's what she says. So, now she's our gardener. Her husband and kids are not much to handle, so she has time to call on Mum all the time. I think she's here more than she used to be. Mum helps too, of course. "

"Look at these gorgeous roses! Oh, yellow ones too!"

"Em's favorite. She adores yellow roses. No garden is complete without some, she says."

At that moment, two slender figures came running down the hill towards the group.

"Oh! What in the world are you doing here? Why didn't you call? I would've been better dressed." screamed Melanie Meredith.

Madison took a moment to examine her twin, who happened to be wearing a pretty pink cashmere sweater over her lovely peach dress. Her blonde curls fell softly on her shoulders, and her blue eyes looked like the sparkling ocean. Melanie could never look anything less than perfect, even if she wanted to. Madison, on the other hand, had strawberry blonde hair that hardly looked half as beautiful as Melanie's, in her opinion. And her hazel eyes were so plain compared to the shining blue ones! But it wasn't just Melanie's clothes, it was the way she wore them. No one could ever miss the latest fashions Melanie was flaunting. Madison was just a wallflower.

"Oh, Mel. You look fine. Beth! It's so good to see you again! And this can't be Audrey! You've grown so much! Won't you be 15 soon? It's such a wonderful age, Audrey." glowed Madison, who was quite proud of her recent birthday.

"You've hardly been 15 a week, Madison! Putting on airs already?" commented Chris Wright.

"Aha! So you've noticed it too? Lucky, you don't have to live with her _and_ Miss Perfect Peach over there." Matt gave Melanie a sly, sidelong glance. Melanie rolled her eyes and held up her head proudly, as if _she_ had anything to be ashamed of.

"Where's Em, Matt?" asked Chris.

"Oh, she's upstairs getting your rooms ready. It shouldn't take so long, but Em's such a perfectionist."

"Let's go inside. Mother is calling us to dinner."

* * *

"My, my! What a pleasant surprise, Di! You look dazzling, by the way. Nan, honey, Miss Cash called again. She insists on having a conference about _Miss_ Emily." Jerry took his seat at the head of the table and gave Emily a rather chastising, yet teasing pair of eyes.

"Emily! I had no idea you've turned to the bad side." teased Chris.

"I have _not_! Miss Cash is so dense. She always thinks I'm contradicting her. I am, but only because she doesn't know what she is talking about." Emily took a large scoop of mash potatoes onto her plate. Em would eat anything with potatoes. Mother called them her comfort food. "It's not _my_ fault."

"I'll agree with you on that, Emily. Lori Cash is the most dim-witted teacher, no—person, I've ever met. And the nerve of her picking on my little niece!" cried Aunt Di.

"Di! You shouldn't say such things, especially in front of the children. Miss Cash does seem like she's out to get Emily, but luckily, Em will be at Queen's next year."

"I hardly think they are _children_, Nan. Oh, don't give me that look, darling. Our kids won't see Miss Cash anymore, and Di's kids don't go to school here, so what's the harm?" stated Jerry.

"Uncle Jerry! And you call yourself a minister!" laughed Beth.

"Oh, don't mind Dad. He's always making crude comments at home, as long as they don't get out."

"Even though he shouldn't be…" added Nan.

"Alright, let's change the subject. Did you hear if Shirley's coming to Ingleside for the reunion?" This topic, presented by Jerry, immediately buzzed attention among the younger fry. Every year Grandmother Anne and Grandfather Gilbert had a reunion for the entire family at Ingleside. Some summers included Grandma Stella, Pris, Phil, and Di's grandchildren, and some summers included Aunt Persis, Aunt Una, and Uncle Carl, along with the rest of their aunts and uncles and cousins.

"I talked to Paige the other day. She said they'll be coming to the island for the _entire_ summer! This will give me a chance to speak to Uncle Shirley about Montreal."

"Why the sudden interest in Montreal, Mel?" asked Haley while playing with her soup.

"Don't play with your soup, Hales." Beth interrupted. "It's not very polite."

"Neither is interrupting, Beth. Pass the crackers."

"Say _please._ Say it or else you're not getting any crackers, Hales." Melanie, upset because her story was interrupted, passed the crackers to end the saga.

"Anyway, after Queen's I was thinking of attending the Design School in Montreal. Living in a big city while attending school will help jump start my career, plus I'll be able to keep track of the latest fashions and trends easier."

"Has Uncle Shirley agreed to board you yet?"

"Yes. Oh, it'll be wonderful! I'll get to be closer to Paige and Peter. I'm afraid Paige has been longing for a female companion. Aunt Clarissa is _such_ a doll, and she makes the best apple turnover too!"

"All I have to say is poor Peter." Melanie, being the ever so mature one, stuck her tongue out at Harry, much to Nan's disapproval.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Faith and Uncle Jem either! I just love Alex, Lindsay, and Sarah." Tim adored Alex and was like a loyal little dog to him. Wherever Alex went, Tim went. Tim was practically Alex's shadow.

"Alex is going to Redmond with me next year." said Will in between bites. "He says living away from Lindsay will be a relief. She bothers him constantly about his friends, but he'll miss Sarah, no doubt."

"Sarah is sweet, isn't she? They are such chums. Alex just loves her so much!" said Audrey, who was also quite fond of Sarah. "Pass the rolls, please."

"I miss Aunt Rilla's kids. Walter is so charming and entertaining. I can talk to him for hours!" Emily always visited Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken when in Glen St. Mary. Their house was practically a second home for Em. Aunt Rilla always kept a room for her too.

"What she means is Walt can carry his end of the conversation with her. It's impossible to keep up with Emily, but I found a way to outsmart her."

"Madison, outsmart the Great Emily? Impossible! You who thought you could really hear the ocean in seashells?"

"Hey, Miss Priss over there gets red hot when there's any mention of boys or beaus to her. She blushes wildly and gives into whatever you say or want." This _was_ quite true. Emily turned a dark crimson color just with that statement.

"Why do we always have to talk about me? Anyway, I'm so glad you're here, everyone..." And with that, Emily took another bite of her mashed potatoes. The conversations continued, but Emily was too caught up in planning out tomorrow's activities to participate in any. Oh, what a wonderful life! Having Aunt Di at Clarence was _such_ a blessing!

* * *

A/N: Was that kind of short? Hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


	4. Upbringings

**A/N:** Hey there! Just in case anyone needed to know, I'm going to focus on Nan's kids (mainly Emily), but I'll add lots about the others too. Please, Please, Please review! I really want to know what you guys think about the story. 

**faerie5:** Hi! Thanks for reading my story. I love your stories. Hope you update soon. Guess what? There's some stuff about Will in here. Harry is giving me a hard time. I'm not sure how to work in the military thing, but I'll figure it out. Got any ideas? Thanks for reading again, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**stella maynard:** I'm so glad you like the new version! I was worried about reactions to the updated chapters. Summerside and Kensington aren't that far away from each other. The reason why Nan and Di never see each other is because they are so busy that they don't have time to. Will and Harry can go over there because they don't have much to do. I'm hoping to include as many people at the reunion as possible, so I'm sure I'll put Una, Carl, and Bruce in. I'll put Persis Ford in too, along with the rest of the Fords. Hope you like the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Clarence House was full of laughter and happiness. Melanie, Madison, and Audrey were in the parlor, planning out their day in town. Beth and Harry went to the Hughes home for a day of entertainment, while Will tracked Brooke Davis down for some sweethearting. In the gardens, Emily and Chris were in a hot intellectual debate. Chris found himself losing horribly. 

"Honestly, Emily, do you think that there will be much danger here on the Island?"

"Chris, think about the last time someone said those exact same words. When our parents were young, they probably thought the same thing about WWI. What has the world become? Doesn't anyone see that we're just letting history repeat itself?"

"Well, it's a good thing most of us are too young to join up."

"But not all of us will be too young as the war progresses. Alex is already 18, and Will is turning 18 in September. Harry is 16, Ben is 15, and Peter is 15. They'll probably all be 18 before the war is over."

"Surely Uncle Jem won't let Alex go so soon, same with Will. They've both got to go to Redmond. The war will be over by the time Harry is 18, and Aunt Rilla wouldn't let Ben go. Uncle Shirley wouldn't send Peter either! You shouldn't be so pessimistic, Emily. We've got to think the war will be over soon."

"Oh! Aren't you naïve, Chris! Germany just invaded the Low Countries last month. The end is far from now, that's all I have to say. If you're going to get so worked up over the war, then don't bring up the subject. I'm just telling you the cold, hard facts!" Emily pushed herself off the ground and stormed off in a huff. Chris was a great pal, but he was young and immature for Emily, who was wise beyond her years. Although they were the same in age, there would always be a certain drift. If only there was someone to talk to!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in a certain dusky spot near a crystal clear brook, sat two lovebirds in the warm comfort of a clear June afternoon. Will Meredith and Brooke Douglass's engagement had been announced last December, but the town still couldn't get over this unlikely match. Brooke came from a prosperous family that hardly ever associated with others below their high class. Her father was _very_ protective and rarely let any of his children out of the house, so it was still a mystery how Will actually met her. Ever since the death of Mrs. Douglass, Fred Douglass spoiled his children rotten and kept them at home with him as much as he could. The town considered him eccentric and crazy, many said the children should have been taken away from him, but he just loved his children a little _too _much, causing them to be impolite and disgraceful. Will, on the other hand, had excellent upbringings. The Meredith family was known to be very well-behaved, mannered children. Will could have had any catch he wanted and parents of pursuable maidens loved him, but how did he end up with Brooke Douglass? Both families reacted rather horribly. The Merediths appalled that their son would choose so recklessly, and the Douglass's ashamed that Brooke would marry below her. Either way, no amount of protest could keep the two lovers away from each other.

"Will, stop pacing around. What are you so worried about anyway?" 

"The war is getting worse everyday. Alex sent a letter, and he wants me to…"

"…join up." Brooke's voice trailed off after finishing Will's sentence. 

"I know there's still some time before I turn 18, but I can't let my country down. Oh, I wish I had Harry's gut and determination right now. He would go in a heartbeat, but _I'm _such a coward." Will picked up a rock and threw it into the brook with all his strength. 

"Have you told anyone?" whispered Brooke.

"No. I don't want anyone to feel horrible before the reunion."

"I see."

Will looked at Brooke. She was so beautiful with her shimmering dark hair in the sunlight. Her worried eyes became a cloudy, misty blue. Will sat down next to Brooke on a rock, took her hands in his, and looked into her soul. "Darling, everything will be fine. I'm not gone yet, and I'll always love you forever. In this world _or_ the next." Brooke's eyes started to water up, but she fought wildly to hold them back. There were no words that could be said to make anything better or worse. And there they sat in the midst of youth and adulthood, both alluring, yet frightening.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kensington may not have been a large city on PEI, but it could certainly stir up as much gossip and scandals as any other settlement in Canada. On a fine June afternoon, three young women walked through the town square on their way to the store. Of course this was a normal thing to do and _normally_ nobody would even give it a second thought, but today was not normal. Today, Melanie Meredith wore the most _scandalous_ outfit ever worn by anyone in their right minds. Madison and Audrey tried to stay as far behind Melanie as possible, but she always noticed and told them to catch up. The Kensington boys, however, did not think this attire as anything but attractive and very becoming, naturally. In fact, some even whistled at Melanie as she passed by. But probably the worst thing of all was that the Ladies' Aid was meeting in Town Hall, where they could see _and_ hear _everything_. 

"Oh, Melanie, let's go back to Clarence House. Aunt Nan will be _so_ ashamed if she _ever_ finds out about this." pleaded Audrey.

"Honestly, I don't see why it is such a big deal to you two. It's the latest fashion in Toronto. Why, _everyone_ is wearing it. Even the Redmond girls." 

"_You're_ not a Redmond girl. Out of all the silly trends,_ this_ has to be the most ridiculous. Audrey is right, Mel. Mother will be ashamed _and_ disappointed that you deceived her by wearing your smoky blue taffeta out of the house, then changing into the most immoral outfit P.E. Island could have imagined."

Melanie took a look at her outfit. She truthfully could not see the disgrace in her grey dress with her silvery shall around it. It _did_ only go down to the knees, but she _did_ wear her black lace stockings. Of course, it was also a _little_ low around her neck, but _only_ because she made it herself by replicating a gown she saw in a fashion magazine. It was hard to judge where the neckline should be by looking at a magazine. Melanie could see no harm in _that_. But maybe Madison and Audrey were right. Boys did stare at her strangely, and Melanie resented being howled at. And those girls whispering to each other! Were they talking about _her_? Oh, the Ladies' Aid gave _such_ disapproving looks. All at once these hit Melanie and she found it unbearable. Soon, tears brimmed in her eyes and she burst out in a wild sob and ran toward Clarence House _immediately_. Madison quickly followed her sister, and Audrey was so dumbfounded, she had no choice.

"Melanie Anne Meredith, slow down!" But it was no use; Melanie had already reached Clarence House. Her eyes were blinded with the tears, and she ran straight into Mother's arms.

"Oh, Mother! Mother, I'm so, so sorry." sobbed Melanie.

Nan Blythe was _not_ shocked. She knew Melanie had disobeyed her and gone to town in an unapproved dress, by looking at her, but the poor dear needed to calm down and compose herself before being scolded. Nan could never discipline a weeping child. She was too soft-hearted to do such a thing. Diana also sat in the kitchen, and looked absolutely horrified by her niece's choice of clothing, but she too had a soft spot. Madison and Audrey rushed into Clarence House, both out of breath and horrified. Finally, Melanie stopped crying, but there were still a few occasional sniffs.

"Melanie, I am very disappointed in you. You _know_ I would never, never support such a dress, and you defied me. And now you've _humiliated_ yourself in front of the town. _That_ is not why I am saddened; it is because you broke my trust in you. Of course, you will have to deal with the embarrassment you've brought upon yourself, but I don't think I can forgive you for _lying_ to me, Melanie. Where on earth did you get such a revolting dress?"

Melanie wanted to cry. Oh, she hated when Mother was cold and _mortified_ of her own children. Mother could be so sweet, but _very_ bitter too. "I—I sewed it from material out of your closet, Mother. The dress was in a magazine, and I copied it."

"Go upstairs and take off the dress, Melanie. It hurts me _deeply_ to punish you, but I _must_. You will be grounded for two weeks, and you will eat dinner in the kitchen by yourself when everyone is in the dining room. No desert and no new dresses until Christmas. You'll just have to go back to Queen's with what you have. As for taking material out of my closet, that fabric was not mine. It was Aunt Di's. I think you owe her an apology."

"I'm so sorry Aunt Di. I didn't mean to—I mean, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Aunt Di gave a sweet, angelic smile, and Melanie went upstairs without a protest. 

"Oh, Nan! The poor thing…"

"Di, was I _too_ harsh on her? I didn't mean to be, of course, but the dress was _profane_. Melanie always has been vain and I'm sure this will teach her a good lesson or two. I have to tell Jerry when he gets home. He'll want to know why the town is gossiping about a minister's daughter working up a scandal! Oh, now I'm sure I know how poor Faith felt that day she went to church without stockings!" laughed Nan.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Beth and Harry came back shortly after the epidemic, and the other children wasted no time informing them of _all_ the outrageous details. But soon, it was time for Aunt Di and the jolly playmates to return to Summerside. It wasn't a tearful goodbye, for they would all see each other soon, but still goodbyes are—goodbyes. Chris and Emily ended their brief dispute, although Emily wholeheartedly believed she was _still_ right, Audrey comforted Melanie with a warm, friendly farewell, Beth and Harry vowed to finish their books before the reunion, where a debate would take place, no doubt, and Madison and Will promised Tim a nice surprise at the reunion. Nan and Di had a touching moment together too, but they tried to keep it under control, just in case they both burst into tears. Jerry drove the Wrights home to Summerside and came home to find his loving wife waiting.

"Love, what a wonderful day! I'm sure I'll _never_ live this gossip down."

"Oh, Jerry. Melanie will eventually get over this and so will the old spites of Kensington. I'm _almost_ glad she did. This will certainly give everyone something to talk about, dearest."

"Nan! Melanie should have known better. I'm sure you never thought you'd be a minister's wife or that our kids would have to live the exact same way I did."

"No, probably not. But minister or not, I love you Jerry Meredith, and you'll just have to deal with that."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: What did you think? Guess what? Reunion starts next chapter! Hoped you guys liked this one. Please R&R! I really want to know what you think. 


	5. A Family Gathering

**A/N:** Finally, I've gotten to the reunion! I'm going to make it last a few chapters, so this is just the first one. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R!! ****

**Terreis:** Thanks for reading my story. It means a lot since I can't get enough of yours. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Don't worry about reviewing if you have to work. Don't want you getting in trouble or anything like that. ;)

**Stella Maynard: **I guess all that stuff I'm learning about WWII is coming into use (Wow! There's a shocker!). I'm glad you found the chapter "insightful and feeling", even though I don't remember what I wrote and I'm too lazy to open the file and look, but, hey, whatever floats your boat. ;) And I _do_ use italics too much (see there I go again). I think it is because I'm usually sarcastic and when I talk I always emphasize certain things so it probably comes out that way when I write too. I'll try not to use as many anymore because, to quote Mr. Carpenter, "Beware—of—italics." :) 

**Ruby Gillis:** I'm so happy you like my story. Is the dress part that good? I actually thought about getting rid of it because it didn't 'seem' right. Well, I'm glad everyone liked that part. Julie Kent is not Emily and Teddy's daughter. I was "inspired" by Teddy's last name, and I guess I forgot that Julie would probably raise some questions, but they go so well together. :) Sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finally, the last week of June arrived and with it came a wave of excitement at Ingleside for the annual reunion. Rilla, Ken, and their five children arrived first, since they lived close at Four Winds Point. Jem, Faith, and their three children came next, followed by Di, Jack, and their five children, then Nan, Jerry, and six more children. Shirley and his family arrived last. Una Meredith promised to drop by later with Carl and his family, and Persis, along with her parents, agreed to sail in a week later. Bruce Meredith came with Rosemary and John Meredith. Grandmother Anne and Grandfather Gilbert couldn't have been prouder or more pleased with the turnout at this year's reunion. Unfortunately, it might be one of the last with everyone in attendance. With a waging war, who knew when they could all be so happy and _together_ again.

"Grandmother, Tim yanked my hair again!" Ella Maribel Ford's blonde hair was frizzled and jumbled. Anne looked down upon her youngest granddaughter and smiled.

"Ella, darling, go tell Ally to fix your hair for you." Gilbert sat in his favorite chair and laughed. Oh, how times fly! Once upon a time, Anne and Gilbert were just children with set differences, and _now_ they have been married for so many years with 21 grandchildren!

"Gilbert, what are you laughing at? Poor Ella. Tim should know better by now not to yank other people's hair." Gilbert laughed again.

"Did you just hear yourself, Anne-girl? Tim is only ten years old. He doesn't _need_ to know better." Anne gave Gilbert a rather chastising pair of eyes, but Gilbert just couldn't stop laughing. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The 'adults' sat on the veranda talking and catching up with each other. Jem and Faith had very interesting stories about some of their patients to tell that kept everyone in stitches. Nan and Jerry joked, bantered, and told stories about their lives in Kensington. Di and Jack prepared the food, Shirley and Clarissa, his wife, told about Montreal and the latest happenings, and Rilla and Ken sat and listened.

"Can you believe we are sitting here at Ingleside talking about the 'Good Old Days'? I feel so old when I see all the children running around so young and carefree." sighed Rilla Ford. Rilla was now a mother of five and a fulltime stay-at-home mom. She was as pretty as ever, and town gossipers rumored that she must have done _something_ to stay thin and faultless. Kenneth Ford owned a chain of bookstores across Canada and was a busy, busy father. Although Ken worked from PEI, many business trips had to be taken, and he was gone often. Ken made a good amount of money that brought home the bacon, but he and Rilla always made sure they didn't spoil their children.

"Rilla, you're hardly _old_. You look young and fresh and, oh, how _do_ you do it?"

"Oh, Faith, it's a wonder my hair hasn't turned all grey yet! The kids are exhausting. This potato salad is delicious, Di. I'm sure you have it easier, Jem. Your three kids are all grown up." It was true that Jem and Faith's children were hardly children any longer. Over the years, Jem and Faith cared for sick patients in Avonlea, while their kids played in the very same spots Grandmother Anne and Grandfather Gilbert did. Marilla left Green Gables to her favorite, Jem. Uncle Davy lived there for awhile, but decided to move to Toronto, so that's how Jem's family ended up back in Avonlea. 

"Well, they still know how to make me and Faith go crazy. Especially, Lindsay and Sarah. How are your kids, Nan?"

"My baby is going away to Queen's when school starts. It'll be me and Jerry again. Oh, I can hardly believe it! And Will is going to Redmond and he's engaged! I'm surprised I haven't burst into tears yet!"

"Nan, Emily is responsible and she'll do great at Queen's. As for Will, he's a man and he can make his own decisions. Our kids are growing up, that's all. I don't think you can stop it, darling. Beth is in her last year at Queen's and she refuses to go to Redmond. I wish she had some more ambition, but she loves Summerside too much to go."

"Di, Beth will be fine. She's pretty and before you know it she'll be engaged and married."

"Shirley! Stop teasing Di!" Shirley Blythe, now a successful business man for a major publishing company, got a little pinch from his wife, Clarissa Payne. Shirley married Clarissa after meeting her in London. Clarissa's father was a Lord in England and was very rich and profitable. Every year, Paige and Peter Blythe were sent off to London to see their grandfather. It was quite strange that Shirley married Clarissa because the difference in their personalities was obvious. Shirley was still quiet and shy, but Clarissa was bubbly and fashionable. Maybe it was true that opposites attract. 

"Alright, men, let's go fishing. We'll leave the women to talk their girl talk." So, Jem, Shirley, Jerry, Ken, and Jack went off to do some manly bonding while the women continued to gossip.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Down in the shadowy realms of Rainbow Valley sat Alex Blythe, Will Meredith, and Alexis Ford. The three had always been good friends and chums, each able to confide in each other. Long ago, in the shadows of Rainbow Valley, where their parents had once played, Alex, Will, and Ally vowed to always be friends. And now the trees lured them away from the commotion of Ingleside to just sit and _feel_. It seemed like you could see the images of adults, once young children, running, laughing in the blithe years of youth. The trees kept a legacy of secrets and hidden feelings that would always be there in that same Rainbow Valley.

Alex Blythe was the oldest of all the grandchildren. He was known as a sporty guy who loved to play football. Sarah Blythe was his teammate of many years. Growing up with two sisters didn't give Alex too many chances of playing, so he taught Sarah, much to the town's horror. Alex was an understanding fellow, whose presence seemed to make life a little easier. There was no need for words, he just understood. Alex, like Will, had a reputation of being quite the lady-killer. His rusty brown hair and shining hazel orbs made any girl's heart skip a beat, but Alex was determined to stay a bachelor until he _knew_ that he'd found the girl of his dreams, but for now Alex was just Alex. He would soon be starting a new life at Redmond _if_ the war wasn't on his mind so much. 

Alex sat on the mossy grass that felt like a sea of green velvet. Ally Ford sat on the edge of the spring with her two bare feet in it. Will lied on his back and read the Glen 'notes' aloud, but soon wandered off topic.

"Oh, I wish we could stay forever this way," breathed Ally. Alexis Grace Ford, also known as Ally, was a young woman of almost seventeen. She was the oldest child of Rilla and Ken Ford. Ally had always been shy, quiet, sensitive, and caring. She was the only one Alex and Will loved to be with at family gatherings because she never expected anything from them, instead she was patient and kind. Ally had a beautiful talent. She could sing like an angel. Unlike her siblings, Ally was unsure of her future. She didn't know what she wanted to be or what she wanted to do. After finishing Queen's last year, Ally got a teaching job in Carmody, where she was greatly loved. Still, Ally needed more time to decide on her future, but the world seemed to put her on a clock to _do _something. No one understood. Not Mother or Father, Grandma or Grandpa, none of her siblings, except Alex and Will, but they both lived away from Glen St. Mary.

"I do too. Ally, maybe you should give the school up and come to Redmond. Take a few courses and explore your options. Alex and I need some company anyway." Will gave Ally's slender hand a little squeeze.

"You'll have plenty of company, trust me. With all those girls swooning over you two, you'll hardly notice I'm there. And stop avoiding the subject. I know about Alex's letter to you, Will. What_ are_ you two thinking? I can _never_ imagine coming back to Rainbow Valley without you."

Alex and Will both looked at each other, concerned. Ally knew _everything_. How could they have thought she wouldn't find out sooner or later? 

"How did you know? I haven't told anyone but Brooke. Alex?" 

"_I_ haven't told anyone," said Alex after giving Will a rather harsh look.

"Oh, please. Did you really think you could hide _this_ from _me_? What are Aunt Nan and Uncle Jerry going to think, Will? Or what about poor Aunt Faith and Uncle Jem, Alex? How could you make such a rash decision without their consent?" 

"Alexis Ford, you cannot tell a single soul, living or dead, understood? We haven't told them yet because of course they'll be upset, but Father and Uncle Jerry rushed off to war when _they_ were young. They can't tell us we can't." 

Ally's blue eyes started to tear up and it seemed like those orbs were just going to break at any point. She hated to have Alex, or Will, speak to her in _such_ a degrading manner, but _how_ could they be so reckless with such a life changing decision? "Alex Blythe," said Ally, mimicking Alex's tone. "I will _not_ be spoken to in such a tone. I'm only asking you to review your decisions before someone gets hurt. And as for _my_ affairs, my only advice for _you_ is to stay out of them. I came down here to tell both of you I have decided to move to Montreal and attend the School of Literature and Expression. So there. It's out!" Ally concluded her last statements with a thud and tromped off back to Ingleside. Why had she said those mean things to Alex? She didn't mean them, but she was just concerned. And now they were under bad terms at what may be the last reunion with them here. Oh, life is _so_ confusing!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Sarah Blythe, Emily Meredith, and Walter Ford sat in Grandfather Gilbert's study. Emily was reading a medical book, Sarah drawing the study because she was set on making a memory of each room, and Walter looking at old photo album. 

"Can you imagine that our parents were once young? It seems like they hardly understand, now." Walter Joseph Ford was the third child of Rilla and Ken. He was the same age as Emily Meredith, and both were old souls stuck in a young body. Walter, like _Uncle_ Walter, had dark, glossy black hair and luring grey eyes. Rilla had actually cried when he was born because he was so much like Uncle Walter. She was so happy that her new son was practically Walter's twin; she had to name her baby boy Walter too. Walter had a 'knack' for writing and aspired to be a journalist. He suited this profession perfectly, for Walt was always quiet because he _observed_ everything. 

"Have you been getting into scrapes with Aunt Rilla and Uncle Ken, Walt?" Sarah, the oldest of the three was wise beyond her years. Sarah Rhea Blythe was something else, for sure. She was a modern tomboy, who loved to play football with the boys, mainly because she could beat them at it. Sarah's wavy brown hair and amber eyes made her look commonplace beside her beautiful sister, Lindsay, but Sarah was a jolly friend that always knew what to say. 

"Oh, Sarah, you know Walt. He's becoming a teenage boy. Soon his voice will change, he'll get a beau, and he'll forget all about _us_." said Emily, slyly.

"Oh, yes. Chris is going through the same thing, at least that's what Beth tells me. Except, Chris will get stupid and he'll become…well…a boy. Walter, here, will become a gentleman. Thank goodness you're a Ford, Walt. Kate Cohen—you remember her, Em—said that her parents said Jack Wright was one of the most disgraceful boys growing up—until he settled on Aunt Di, that is."

"Oh, Sarah! What a horrible thing to say about Chris! I'll agree with you about boys, but Chris will _not_ become stupid. And Uncle Jack didn't _settle_ on Aunt Di—they fell in love." cried Emily, who hated to hear anyone insult any relative, no matter who was doing the insulting. 

"Don't get all worked up, Emily. I said Kate Cohen said those things. _I_ certainly wouldn't say something _that_ mean. Now don't move, Em. I'm trying to draw you." Em immediately budged because she wasn't too fond of having her pictures taken or having Sarah draw her. Sarah laughed at Emily and crumpled up her drawing, then threw it at Emily. Luckily, both girls had great aim and catching abilities.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night dinner was a feast and there was laughter and happiness in the air at Ingleside. Anne and Gilbert always loved to have a full house of friends, children, and grandchildren. It certainly took the women some time to prepare a meal for over two dozen people! But it took much longer to round up everyone for dinner. "We should use a cowbell next time, Mother," laughed Nan.

"There's plenty of food everyone! Don't hesitate to take as much as you want. I need well-fed, plump grandchildren." Anne gleamed over her large family with a proud smile. It was wonderful to have everyone back at Ingleside, and more were coming later!

"Oh, Susan! Won't you join us? There's practically enough food to feed all of Canada!" Once upon a time Shirley Blythe was Susan's 'little brown boy', but now Benjamin Asher Ford had taken his place. Rilla's oldest son, too, had dark brown eyes and brown hair like his Uncle Shirley's. Susan's favorite always got extra treats and attention. Ben was handsome and dashing and was already rumored to be a ladies' man, but he was courteous and serious, with his mind set on being a politician.

"I hardly think there's enough for all of Canada, Ben. You boys eat so much, I don't think us girls will have any left."

"Well, look who's talking, _Miss_ Molly Ford. Or did you change your name again? Your plate is already full, and we've just started!"

"Fine! Hate me then! I'm _only_ your little sister! Oh, how cruel the world can be!" Molly started to go into fake sobs, but everyone just laughed because that was Molly. On the brink of entering her teenage years, Molly Opal Ford was one of the most loveable creatures in all of Prince Edward Island. She often gave Rilla and Ken a hard time, being a drama queen and all, because Molly had her heart set on a life of fame and fortune as an actress. You could always tell Molly was Rilla's daughter because she had the same rusty brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and faultless complexion.

"Settle down, Molly. Give everyone else a chance to speak. Now, Ally, what's this I hear of you moving to Montreal?" Ally got her sense and intuition from Grandfather Gilbert, who always paralleled her in knowing everything.

"I'm going to attend the School of Literature and Expression, Grandfather. Aunt Una said her friend could get me some performing jobs in the States. Of course, it's only temporary until I can get into NYU."

"What's NYU, Ally?"

"It's a university in New York, Ella. They have a great fine arts program, and with a degree from NYU, I can get any job in Hollywood or in the UK. I just want to sing for some money to pay my way through college. My real dream is to study psychology."

"Listen to her, Mrs. Dr. Dear. The Lord never intended for people to roam the Earth. What about home, Ally? And since when has England become the UK?"

"Susan, there are so many places to travel, and home will always be _here_ for me."

"Won't you miss us? What about Alex and Will?"

"Of course I'll miss you, but we can always write, and I'll come home often. As for Alex and Will, somehow I think they'll survive," said Ally, bitterly. Everyone could sense that something was wrong because Ally was never this cold and insensitive to anyone. Susan gave a little sniff, and Anne decided to change the subject.

"Well, since most of the fry are going to Queen's, I'd like to know where my darlings are going to live."

"Grandmother, Melanie and I found the dearest spot in Charlottetown. Paige, Audrey, and Michelle Hughes are going to board with us. Audrey named in Belle Grove right on the spot!"

"The Hughes are such a great family. Madelyn and Michelle are so jolly and fun, but I don't like Megan. She's so uninteresting."

"You don't like Megan because she's not vain and materialistic like you. Right, Mel?"

"Emily, don't start." Jerry always had a way of silencing the family that he used _only_ when necessary. 

"By the way, Emily, I heard that you were going to have to board with the Cash family. Is that true?"

"It is not! I'd rather live on the streets and starve that live with _that_ family! Alex and Will took me up to my assigned home, and it was _magnificent_. The only drawback is that I don't know who I'm going to live with, but I've already named it Summer's Landing."

"It's a shame none of you girls will board with Emily. Now she'll have to live with strangers."

"Don't worry, Aunt Faith. Em's always welcome at Pennington Place, and I'll show her around Queen's." Peter gave Em a little pat on the nose. He was a dependable fellow, who always kept his word. Peter, like his father, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a well-rounded person, who loved to play football and tennis. And Peter was known to be a generally nice person, except to his twin, Paige, whom he was four minutes older than.

"That's okay because nobody wanted to board with Matt either. You know I'm just kidding, Matt." Sarah and Matt were great chums. It didn't matter what they said to each other because everything always seemed like a joke. 

"That's alright. The Lewis family are very well-mannered people. You'll learn a lot by living with them, Matt. Bess Lewis is one of the most polite girls I've ever met. She doesn't even slump!"

"Not slumping is impossible, Madison. Even Grandmother slumps a _little._"

"Grandmother is old, Emily." Everyone looked at Madison with punishing eyes, but Grandmother just started to laugh her wonderful, silvery laugh.

"Did you hear that? I must be old if that didn't crush me. Isn't it strange how old people are so content with being old? Gilbert, darling, eat some more bread. I heard somebody in the back of church the other day saying I didn't let you eat enough."

"You'll always be young in my eyes, sweetie. And why are you listening to those old cats, anyway? You know very well that you and Susan keep me plump and round."

"Did you hear that, Shirley? Are _you_ going to think me young forever?"

"Sure, Clarissa. Could you pass the biscuits, Haley?"

"Men...don't ever marry them, girls."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: That was kind of long, wasn't it? I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'll introduce everyone else next chapter and bring in some old friends too! **Please Review!**


	6. Together Again

**

* * *

A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for your wonderful reviews on the story, and more specifically, the last chapter. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Here's another chapter about the reunion. I hope you like it, and _please_ review!

**Stella Maynard:** Walter was always one of my favorite too. I just had to make at least one grandchild resemble Walter. I did feel like making the reunion a little more happy and humorous because they should be happy being together as a family and all. That whole scene with Will, Alex, and Ally was written while I was feeling mushy, so that's probably where all the feeling came from. :) Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one…

**Terreis:** That's how my family reunions are too! So much drama and chaos! ;) I'm glad you liked the Alex, Will, Ally thing. I feel so flattered by what you said about invoking Montgomery's spirit. It makes me feel honored to be able to do a_ little_ justice to L.M. Montgomery.

* * *

The next morning came as a blaze of glory with the early arrival of the Rev. Meredith with Rosemary, then Bruce, who stayed with Carl and his family after coming home from Vancouver. Persis Reynolds was expected to sail in during the afternoon, and Uncle Shirley left to pick Aunt Una up from the station. Emily awoke, rather reluctantly, to the chatter of young children, laughter of the adults, and to the general excitement that filled the air. It had been quite a crowded night at Ingleside, and Emily found it hard to get some rest with all the commotion. Aunt Faith and Uncle Jem took Will, Harry, and Peter back to the manse to stay overnight, Aunt Rilla kept Beth, Paige, and Haley, but the rest had to crowd together in the old Ingleside rooms. Emily was stuck sharing a room with Melanie and Madison all night, and the twins happened to invite Audrey over to have a nice slumber party while poor Em tried to sleep. But finally, it was morning!

"Good morning, sleepy head." How could _anyone_ be awake at this hour? The whole point of summer is to sleep in and pace your energy use. Ugh. Emily wanted to crawl up on the couch and sleep, but it would terribly unladylike to be lazy.

"Is that my granddaughter? That tall, gangly thing?"

"Grandpa Meredith! Yes, it's me." Emily ran into his arms, laughing. Grandfather Meredith was so cheery and funny, just like a grandfather should be. He always gave Emily treats and bear hugs. "Grandma Rosemary!" It had been a long time since Emily had seen Grandma Rosemary because she stayed with Uncle Bruce in Vancouver for awhile to receive medical treatment. Grandma was ill for quite a long time, but now she seemed happy and healthy. Uncle Bruce came up and gave Emily a warm hug and stooped down to give her a light peck on her cheek. "Hi, Em." Emily looked around and noticed everyone was grouped around, working on one thing or another. Then, she saw her other cousins. Uncle Carl and Aunt Josie had children, but Em rarely saw them.

"Hello, Uncle Carl. Hi, Aunt Josie." Uncle Carl lived in Silver Oaks, close to Charlottetown, with his wife Jocelyn Spencer, Josie for short. Carl worked as a science professor at Queen's Academy, and Josie wrote for the _Charlottetown Chronicles_. They had four children, whom Emily liked considerably well but not as much as the Blythe side of the family. James was the oldest, almost 16. He had Carl's clear, dark-blue eyes and his mother's sandy brown hair. Em did not like James because he always harrowed her soul by calling her 'elf' or 'elfkins'. Next came Tyler, who was a jolly fellow but never really bothered about Emily. Tyler preferred Melanie and Madison because he thought Emily "queer". Christine and Emily never had a strong hankering for each other. Christy thought Em was dull and ugly because of her dark hair and pale skin, and Emily thought Christy was snobbish, always putting on airs about her glowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. But Emily _loved_ Hazel, although she was only 10. Hazel was sweet and sensitive. Em couldn't help but love Hazel.

"Hey there, Elf." James patted Em on the head and headed over to Harry, who was working on a kite. "Hi, Emily." Tyler gave her a cold kiss on the cheek and left. Christy held out her hand and said, "Emily, you look horrible, darling. Did you just wake up? I never have to _get ready _in the morning; I just wake up like this. Anyhow, I'm glad to see you could _come around_ in time to greet us." If Emily wasn't so tired, she could probably think of a good, saucy comeback, but she was just too exhausted. Hazel came over and gave Emily a big hug. "Emily, I _always _think you look pretty."

"Come over here, Em." Alex called Emily over to the couch. He placed a pillow next to him for Emily to rest on. Alex and Will always knew when to save Emily from utter humiliation and despair.

"Alex, why was Ally mad last night? You three are so close, and now she's leaving. Shouldn't you try to make up with her?"

"Em, it's more complicated than that. Ally is—confused. And she's not leaving yet. Plus, we still have two more weeks to make up.'

"But the longer you wait, the more it'll hurt."

"Emily Meredith, you have just gotten to be a smart cookie, haven't you? I guess you're right, but I just want to give Ally some room."

Sarah came over and sat down between Alex and Will. "I am _so_ tired. Grandmother and Susan sure know how to throw a reunion," she yawned as she put her head into Alex's lap.

"You two girls are just silly, sleepy heads, aren't you?"

"Will, not everyone has a strangely high metabolism like you…" Emily was about to finish when Aunt Una came in the front door.

* * *

Una was overwhelmed with hugs and kisses from her wonderful nieces and nephews. Aunt Una was the cool aunt that you could always talk to. Una was surprised, as always, that time seemed to stand still at Ingleside. The life as a foreign diplomat in Washington D.C. was a hectic one, leaving little time for anything else but work. Then again, that was what Una had wanted from the beginning. To stop feeling and forget about Walter's death. She wanted to get as far away from that pain as possible and be drained into a new world, but every time she came back to the Island, they all came back—the _memories_.

"My, how you've all grown! Alex, this certainly can't be you! You're a man now! And Lindsay, you look just like a picture, darling. Sarah, how you've grown! Will and Harry, it seemed like just yesterday you were sweet little babies. Melanie and Madison, you look beautiful, girls. Matt, are these flowers for me? Oh, Emily! I can hardly believe it's you, dearest. Oh, darling, don't cry. I've missed you too!" Aunt Una took Emily into her arms and hugged her tenderly. Emily and Aunt Una had a special bond, and it was wonderful to be together again. They told each other their secrets, and _only _Emily knew of Uncle Walter's letters and Aunt Una's feeling for him. Una knew all of Emily's feelings and ambitions. In fact, Una knew of Emily's dream to go to Yale University in Connecticut, and had already agreed to move in with her and be roommates.

"Jerry, darling. It's so good to see you again. Nan, how _do_ you stay young? Faith! My beautiful sister! I've missed you so much. Di, Rilla, Jack, Clarissa, Ken! It's a full house again! Carl and Josie! When did you get in? Oh, Father! Thank you for your loving letters. And, Rosemary! How are you feeling?" Una hugged all of the other children, and sat down to talk to everyone.

"Una, sweetie, it's so good to have you home, again. How's everything going in Washington? Are they all going crazy yet? You know you can come home anytime." John Meredith still hadn't given up hope to have his daughter come back to the Island. Especially with tensions growing in the world, he wanted Una to leave Washington to come home. But Una was set on her job. As a representative of Canadian humanitarian affairs to the United States, Una had a responsibility and even now, she had a larger one to keep everything under control in the midst of another World War.

"Dad, I'm fine. There's lots of chaos, of course, but the U.S. wants to remain neutral toward European affairs. I'm sure our Canadian boys will want to fight, and that's entirely up to them. And I don't _want_ to come home. I mean I _miss_ it, but I love my life. I would think you'd give up trying to give up getting to come back to the Island by now. And I'm helping our people. It means a lot to me."

"Well, I'm just glad you're here, Una. I hope you don't have to leave too soon, though. How did you manage to leave the office?"

"My supervisor was quite upset, but he gave me a week. I'm just glad I was able to come home and see all of you."

"Just a week, Una? Nan and I wanted to take you back to Kensington with us. The kids just love you so much, especially Emily."

"Oh, I know Jerry, but I promise to come back and visit when things are a little calmer. Well, if you would all excuse me, I need to get some rest. It was a long trip."

* * *

They were all there. All of Anne's grandchildren were sitting on the soft, green grass in Rainbow Valley. There was a dance that night at the Four Winds Point. The annual dances thrown by wealthy Harbor families every year since Anne's children were young. Most of the girls couldn't stop talking about clothes, boys, and general gossip. The boys fished and played games with each other. Gilbert had been called out that morning on a very special case. Usually Gilbert and Anne stayed home or traveled the world together, now that they were both retired. Susan was called out to tend to Cousin Sophia Crawford, who was gravely ill and lying on her deathbed, which left Anne to serve lunch because she had not the heart to ask her children to waste a moment of time together.

"Darlings, there is plenty to go around. I'll leave it on the old banquet board, and you just help yourself. There's plenty left in the kitchen if you want more. I'll be inside, sweethearts."

Paige Blythe threw her arms around Grandmother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Grandmother." Anne smiled. Paige was such a lovely darling. Even though she did put on airs at times about Clarissa's family, Paige was generally charming. Paige Evelyn looked exactly like a picture with her flowing blonde hair and sparkling crystal blue eyes. She was often competitive about most things, but particularly when it came to her brother Peter.

"Peter! Watch out! You'll get dirt into the potato salad!"

"Sorry! Don't have a cow, _Paige_!"

"Wait, Lindsay, don't move. I'm trying to finish this sketch."

"Honestly, Sarah. You can't put the sketchbook up for one minute, can you? We are trying to eat here."

"Don't let me catch you making Sarah upset, Linds. Now, let's all sit down and eat like normal people." Alex was always stern when it came to his sisters. He was very overprotective of both, mainly Sarah, and he'd never allow them to insult each other. Lindsay was very much like her mother, Faith, which is probably why Sarah never got along with either. "Like mother, like daughter," Jem would say about Lindsay and Faith. Both had soft, gold-brown curls and golden-brown eyes to match. But both had the same personality, which bothered Sarah because they constantly nagged her about being ladylike. Lindsay was overly confident and flaunted her beauty. After graduating from Queen's, Linds moved in with the Evans at Wyndhaven in Newbridge as a teacher. It was nice, for Sarah, to have Lindsay away most of the year, but so was Alex. Sarah's art kept her busy and helped ease the loneliness at Green Gables.

"Wow! That looks amazing Sarah. You're going to be such a great artist some day. It's exactly how I always wish to remember us in Rainbow Valley—happy, carefree, in the midst of our wonderful, youthful bliss."

"Gee, Em, you're speaking like you're a million years old."

"Oh, she's just an old soul, Beth. Mother and Father always say Em is more mature than the rest of us put together."

"Harry, are you going to board with Peter and Ben?"

"Yes, Audrey. Robert Blake will board with us too, just in case you wanted to know."

"Audrey! Aren't you the sly fox? I had no idea you had a thing for Robert! A Blake of Shrewsbury is almost as good as a Murray of New Moon!"

"I don't 'have a thing' for Robert, Melanie. And don't start matchmaking for me either!"

"Michelle Hughes said that her little sister, Madelyn, was sweet on Robert. You've got competition…"

"Since when do we listen to 'Mad Madelyn' anyway? She's probably just making it all up. I don't trust any of the Hughes, except Megan."

"How come I've never met Megan? Will took me to the Hughes when I was visiting, but I don't remember anyone named Megan."

"Why do care so much about Megan, Alex? She's _hardly_ marriage material."

"That's not true! Megan is the most suitable of all the Hughes. Kate Cohen isn't so bad either."

"Who's Kate Cohen?"

"Michelle's stepsister. Sarah and Beth are going to room with her at Diamond Loch. Mrs. Hughes is Mr. Cohen's second wife. The old Mr. Hughes died in an accident a long time ago, when the girls were still young. Joseph Cohen only had one daughter, Kate. Maddie and Michelle just des_pise_ her."

"Oh my goodness! You boys ate all that food? Someone better go in and get some more for the rest of us."

* * *

After lunch, Ally sat on the wooden swing Grandfather Gilbert built for them. The wind blew the soft chimes of the old bells Uncle Walter hung long ago. It was so peaceful. Ally could feel the flowers talking to each other, somehow. It seemed they called her to get up and dance, but today she was just too depressed to take part. Alex came through the bushes and handed Ally a bouquet of lilacs.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. You know I would never hurt you intentionally. It's just I haven't told anyone and I didn't want to get you upset about me going to war, but I guess I ended doing that anyway. You have every right to be mad at me."

Ally sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not mad at you, Alex. I'm just upset you didn't tell Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith. They deserve to know, and I was disappointed in you for not thinking about it."

"I know."

"Do you know when you're leaving?" You and Will?"

"No. We'll probably sign up before the school begins again."

"What about Redmond?"

"It can wait."

"Poor Brooke. She'll probably go crazy waiting around for Will."

"Too late. She's _already_ insane."

"What about you? Do you have any sweethearts I should know about? It sounded like you were a _little _curious about Megan Hughes."

"I'm not sweet on anyone, and I've never even _met_ Megan. I wish you would all stop bothering me about it."

"I'm just joking. I can't wait for Aunt Persis to come. She has such wonderful tales about Europe and her kids are so jolly."

"It's been awhile since we've seen Zara and Daphne."

"Us too, but I'm so glad Grandpa Owen and Grandma Leslie are coming too. Father is still trying to convince them to move back to the island near us, but Grandma prefers living with Aunt Persis."

"Is Uncle Ken picking them up at the docks?"

"Yes."

Alex and Ally continued to sit in Rainbow Valley as they waited for Aunt Persis's arrival. Anne watched from the kitchen window. She knew that her grandchildren could never hate each other, and it was magnificent to hear laughter ringing in the air once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will have even more people arriving!! Anyone you want in particular to come??? I really want to know what you think!!! **Please, Please, Please Review!!!**


	7. Everytime We Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for reading. So, to keep everyone updated, I'm going to end the reunion next chapter or at the end of this one. Afterwards, maybe some life at Queen's…I hope you're enjoying the story, and** please review!**

**Andrea1984:** Hi there! Clarissa Payne is a character I made up. She is Shirley's wife. I think there is a vague description of her in Chapter 4. Maybe I'll add more about her later…

**Stella Maynard:** I love getting your reviews! They're nice and long. I think that Una would have grown over the years, so that's why she's a little different, but you'll see later that some things don't change. ;) She's supposed to be the cool aunt everyone likes for now. About Una's age…I'm going to guess that she's in her mid to late thirties? I'm not quite sure myself. And you'll have to see what I come up with later on about Una's job and being roommates with Emily. Don't worry, there's a logic to my madness. :) You'll see Diana this chapter, but the rest of Anne's college friends will come along later in the story. You'll also meet Mary Vance again! I never really liked her, but I guess it's appropriate to make a small appearance. I thought Zara was an interesting name too. Let's hope the personality lives up to the name. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

After Aunt Persis came to Ingleside, the days seemed to roll by too quickly, and it was almost the end of the reunion. Aunt Una managed a couple of extra days, but had to leave eventually. Of course, Uncle Shirley would have to go back to Montreal and continue to work. Uncle Ken had an impending business trip, Aunt Di was going to teach a few summer courses in Summerside, and Uncle Jem needed to return to his needy patients. Leslie and Owen Ford were also disappointed, for they missed the Blythes and couldn't visit often. After all, they lived with Persis and her family in Tuscany, and it was so hard to travel so far. It was a gloomy morning. Susan returned the night before, after Cousin Sophia Crawford died. Everyone sulked around the home or tried to make the best of their last days together. Emily was awfully sad, but tried desperately to hide that from everyone, although it was quite obvious. Tensions gradually disappeared between Alex, Ally, and Will, most of the girls traded fashion tips and promised to visit each other often, and the rest grouped off to share some final moments together. Aunt Una was upstairs packing when Emily came in.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I'll miss you terribly, Aunt Una."

"Emily, I will _always_ be with you. And you know we'll always keep in touch. But I really need to go back to Washington. I would ask your father if you could come back with me, but I'd be so busy, and I don't want you to feel neglected."

"I wouldn't!"

"You'd be bored out of your mind, darling. Maybe after war tensions ease a bit…"

"…that might be awhile."

Una sighed and sat down on the bed next to Emily. "You're right. It might be awhile before the war is over. That's why you should stay in Canada until then. Home is the safest place for you, Em. Washington D.C. is possibly a dangerous place, and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

"It's just as unsafe for you as it is for me."

"I know. It's a risk I have to take. I have a profession and responsibilities, Emily. You'll have some too some day."

"I hate responsibilities."

"I do too."

"Mother says we'll all have more as the war goes on," sighed Em, as she sat on Aunt Una's luggage. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight. I sent for a car to pick me up and take me to the nearest airport."

"Why isn't Uncle Shirley taking you?"

"I don't think Aunt Clarissa really likes me, dearest."

"Why wouldn't she? You're perfect."

Una smiled, but it was a rather meaningless one. There was definitely a reason why Clarissa didn't like her, but it would be wrong to tell Emily until they were truly alone. "She has terrible rows with Uncle Shirley about me, darling. Aunt Clarissa probably thinks I'm a disgrace."

"The nerve of her!"

* * *

Peter and Harry sat on the veranda, listening to the daily radio broadcast. War seemed inevitable when Harry or Peter were around. They loved keeping up with the latest news and informing everyone of it. Jerry and Shirley often scolded them, but nothing seemed to work.

"Can you believe the rate of this war? I can't wait to join up! But what division would I choose?"

"I'm going to join the air force, like my Father."

"That'd be nice, but the navy isn't a bad choice either. Anyway, I got some information about a military academy in Toronto. It might be a good substitute for Queen's." Harry had thought about going to Ambrose ever since he can remember. It was a great opportunity to jump start his career in the military. But now the timing seemed perfect, yet completely wrong. The academy could help train him before he turned 18, but he couldn't leave the family, especially with Will leaving for war soon. "I want to talk to Father about it, but it seems selfish to want to go."

"I guess so, but Aunt Nan and Uncle Jerry are so nice. They would want whatever is best for you. But Pennington Place would be awfully lonely without you this year."

"I've got it all planned. If I go to Ambrose, then Matt can move in with you guys, if he wants."

"I think he's content with staying with the Lewis family," sighed Peter, who changed the subject before Uncle Jerry came back from the store. "Can you believe the reunion is almost over? I don't want to go back to Montreal yet."

"It seems like we've only been here for a few hours, not two weeks. Well, let's go fishing in Rainbow Valley for old time's sake!"

* * *

Diana Wright sat in the old Ingleside kitchen with her lifelong chum, Anne. Diana and Fred moved to Four Winds Point a few years ago after retiring. Anne and Diana often found time to spend with each other. No amount of separation could damage their friendship, and they still talked as if they were the little girls in Avonlea.

"All the kids running around, I really feel old now." Diana might have felt old, but she was still the beautiful girl she always was. The dark curls were replaced with gray, but the rosy cheeks still burned brightly.

"I'm afraid we _are_ old, Di. I don't want them to leave. If all my little grandchildren could just stay, I'd feed them and care for them forever."

"You'll spoil them rotten, Anne. Shouldn't you check on the soup?"

"Oh, you're right. Poor Emily, she's so upset Una has to leave."

"Is Una going to quit her job at the Embassy when Em goes to college?"

"I don't know, but she's pretty set on helping Emily through Yale."

"Can you imagine all the kids 'roaming' around the world? Susan will go crazy," laughed Di.

"There's not much we can do to stop them, can we? It's a new generation."

"I guess so, but--" Before Diana could finish, Tim burst into the kitchen. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Grandma Di, Daphne is going to _kill_ me!"

"Why is Daphne going to "_kill"_ you, Tim?" Anne was astounded that Tim would use such a strong word.

"I was looking through her bag for something to play with. I thought she might have brought something from home."

"Tim, darling, I don't think Daphne had anything for you. She's a bit old for toys, don't you think?"

"She's only 16. Beth and Audrey have their old dolls that I play with."

"Do Beth and Audrey _know_ you play with their dolls?" Grandma Di always knew when Tim left out certain details of the story.

Tim hesitated for awhile, but then shook his head.

"Darling, you need to learn to respect other people's privacy. Daphne didn't want you to go through her belongings, darling. I want you to find Daphne and apologize to her. And you should probably ask Beth and Audrey for their dolls next time."

Tim sighed and left the kitchen with his head hung low, leaving Diana and Anne chuckling.

* * *

A few hours later, Mrs. Miller Douglass arrived at Ingleside. As you may recall, Mary Vance was known for her sharp tongue and some things never change. Even now, years later, Mary Vance had taken over for Miss Cornelia as the town gossiper. Two years ago, Miss Cornelia passed away due to illness and ever since, Mary Vance had done everything possible to fill her shoes. Miller Douglass was currently away visiting distant family, but Mary Vance insisted on staying back to attend the reunion. She had no children because she never was the maternal type. But she visited Rilla's family often, although she was usually unwanted.

"Nan, Di! Oh, look at you two! It's been so long. Di, remind me to give you some of my anti-wrinkle cream before I leave. I had it shipped from Paris. It works miracles. And Nan! Is motherhood wearing you out? _I_ could never imagine having _six_ kids!" Di gave a little snort and left to go "prepare dinner". She never really cared about what Mary Vance said when they were younger, but she should have grown out of it by now.

"Well, _Mrs. Miller Douglass_, I have six _beautiful_ children that I'm proud of. They might tire me at times, but motherhood is the most _rewarding_ thing in the world." And with that, Nan stomped off in the same direction Di did. Jerry gave a pleased smirk after Nan left, but Mary Vance was distracted when Una came in the room.

"Una, why surely this _can't_ be you, is it?" Una's shy, tentative smile slowly crept over her. She loved Mary Vance, but she put on such airs! Mary pulled Una into a tight embrace. She believed she would always be in debt to Una for rescuing her from that old barn. Mary Vance did everything she could to give Una a 'better lifestyle', but Una was very content with where she was.

"Darling, you look so pale and weak. Are you sure you're eating right? I knew living in the States would break you. You _poor_ thing, I'm taking you straight back to my house until you get better."

"Honestly, I'm fine, Mary. I love Washington. _Really,_ I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Why are your things packed? You aren't leaving, are you?" Mary seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"I have to. I really must get back to work, Mary."

"Don't be silly, Una. You're going to stay for dinner first. The kids will never forgive you if you leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course, I'll stay for dinner, Jem. I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye to the darlings, but I have to leave afterwards."

Mary pulled Una aside for what seemed like ages, and Una was so glad to hear that dinner was ready, she nearly ran away from Mary.

* * *

That night, dinner was a sober one. The children couldn't have looked more depressed, and nobody could do anything to help. Parting ways was always hard. Anne and Gilbert tried to pep them up, but it was no use. The only person carrying on conversation was, of course, Mary Vance.

"It's been ages since I've seen all of you. I do visit Rilla and Ken often, but it's just not the same. Do you kids know about our little adventures in Rainbow Valley? But back then, we had very strict upbringings, not like today."

Anne scanned the table. Her poor grandchildren looked like they were going to die of boredom. They looked so sad…

"Yes, Faith was quite the trouble-maker in her day, but I suppose Jem has slowed her down. He always could silence us."

"I wish he'd do it now," whispered Sarah to Emily, who giggled.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Jerry took the chance to try to bring forth a new subject immediately.

"Yes. I was just thinking about when you were young. You know, a long time ago. Please pass the mash potatoes, Alex."

"Well, I also remember your father was also a trouble-maker. He loved to slide down banisters and cause any type of ruckus with Carl. And your mother was a feisty one. She always had a sharp tongue with me, still does. Always defending Una, Faith, or Di."

"Well, Aunt Faith is a loyal friend, Mrs. Douglass," interrupted Ally. She loved Aunt Nan's and Uncle Jerry's family so much that she hated to hear anything against them.

* * *

Conversations remained the same throughout dinner. The mood was generally quiet. Nobody wanted to interrupt Mary Vance, in case she bit their head off. After dinner, the children made their way into groups while the adults cleaned up and made future plans. Emily slipped out to Rainbow Valley to ponder over all the thoughts and emotions spinning in her head. She dreaded the moment when Aunt Una would leave, but nobody understood how much. It broke her heart to see Aunt Una go.

"Emily, are you okay?" Una had seen Emily leave and decided to check on her.

Emily apparently hadn't heard Aunt Una come up and jumped slightly. "Oh, Aunt Una, you gave me a fright…… I was just thinking about leaving Ingleside. It never gets easy, does it?"

"No. It was so hard to leave the Island after graduating from Redmond. I remember feeling like something was missing from life here, but it was hard to part from it too. I know you know about your Uncle Walter. He was always so good at goodbyes because he said to him there was no such thing as a goodbye, just farewells and that he would never be too far away from us. That's how it is now too. These bells, this house, it all haunts me, Em. I needed to leave. There was no way I could stay on the Island without being overwhelmed. Everyone always asks why I moved away or why I'm not married, it's too much to handle at times. But Emily, I know growing up is hard, and I know you don't want me to go, but I know no matter what you decide to do or where you go, I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I'll just miss you. Every time we say goodbye, I feel like I die a little or another part of me is missing."

"Don't worry; Queen's will fill the void. You'll meet new friends and you'll learn to be independent, more than you already are, that is. Be strong, Emily. Keep faith and you'll be fine. I'm proud of you."

"Is that what Uncle Walter told you?"

"Yes, and I've tried to follow his wishes everyday of my life. How am I doing?"

"Great, you're doing great."

Una smiled shyly. She and Emily were like best friends rather than aunt and niece. In the distance, they could see Molly tearing down the hill.

"Well, I guess this is it. Give me a hug, darling. You take care, alright?"

"Write me everyday."

"I will. Promise me you'll keep faith."

"I promise. I love you, Aunt Una."

"I love you more." Emily decided not to walk back up to Ingleside just yet. She could hear the car drive away and various sounds of the family walking back into the home. The wind silently blew the old bells, which softly chimed once again. The flowers swayed and the dark night sky was filled with bright stars. Ingleside was always there with its inviting windows and charming air. _This_ would always be home.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writer's block for awhile. Hoped you like this new chapter. I'm depending on your feedback for the next chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: **Hey there! How do you like the story? Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I'm going to try to update more often. I hope you like the characters and everything. This chapter is mainly dedicated to Emily. A shopping day in town! You'll meet some new characters too! Lots of drama in this chapter. You better read to find out! Please read. Please tell me what you think… **Please, please, please review!**

****

**Terreis:** I'm glad you liked the new chapter. It took me so long to get it going again. Clarissa is my work in progress. I'm going to explain everything later. You'll see… :) I'm not too fond of Mary Vance. She really annoyed me. I might not put more of her in the story, but we'll see. Hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing. It made my day. :)

**Stella Maynard: **Yes, I'm finally back! Well, I love your reviews, so keep reviewing! I love Una too! What a coincidence! We have so much in common! :) Well, you'll have to wait and see why Clarissa doesn't like Una, but that won't be until later! (laughs evilly) I hated Mary Vance too, except I just hoped she'd disappear mysteriously without a trace. I think Diana should live close to Anne, don't you? Well, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Tell me what you think! :)

**Silliana:** I'm so happy you love my story! Welcome to the world of fan fiction, and welcome to my world! Enjoy getting to know our L.M. Montgomery fandom!

* * *

After two wonderful weeks at Ingleside, the bunch finally exchanged farewells and goodbyes. The whole matter wasn't as sad as it seemed. Most of the children would see each other at school again. The Meredith clan took off last. Nan decided to stay behind and help Grandmother tidy up a bit, so the kids got to see everyone off. They eventually left after an early dinner (Mother got carried away) and drove off before night fell. As they reached Kensington, Emily could see Clarence House on top of the hill. The trees had changed while they were away. Once green and lively were now replaced with warm golden tones. The lane driving up to the home was so picturesque. Sarah would have loved to be there to paint. As Father drove up to the home, they could see the windows lighted and that the gardens were well cared for. Nancy ran out to greet them, hands thrown in the air waiting to hug them all.

"You're home! Oh, I've been waiting forever! Douglas took Becky to Charlottetown. I didn't want to go because they are staying with _his_ family. Anyway, I was just fixing up the garden. My, my, my! Look how you've all grown." Will and Harry hopped out first. They helped Melanie and Madison down because they were too worried about ruining their new shoes to get down themselves. Matt carried luggage and bags with Father, and Nancy pulled Emily out.

"We've only been gone two weeks, Nancy."

"Oh I know, Will. But soon you'll all be leaving again. I'm just cherishing the moment. Listen, you kids get inside. There are snacks and some dinner in the kitchen. You help yourself. Now, Nan, darling, tell me all about Glen St. Mary. I want to hear everything." Mother was swept away by Nancy, and the others went inside. Emily scampered off to her room. She was so tired that nothing seemed to matter anymore. Em opened the door, fell on the bed, and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

"EM! Wake up! Mum's calling you!!!"

Matt was banging on the door, his usual method of waking anyone up. Emily slowly dropped out of bed. She was still wearing yesterday's clothes, probably because she was too tired to change out of them. Em opened the door abruptly, letting Matt fall through the threshold. Downstairs, Mother was preparing breakfast, Father was hidden behind the newspaper, Melanie and Madison were giggling about who knows what, and Will and Harry were helping themselves to the food.

"Good morning, Emily. Sleep well, honey?" Father seemed like he was in a good mood, but when wasn't he?

"Is it possible to be happy this early in the morning?" Emily sat down and put a few pancakes onto her plate. Mother came by and put a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Sweetie, your sisters and I are going into town to buy some things before you leave. Do you want to come?"

"Do I have to stay with Melanie and Madison the whole time?"

"Yes, unless there's a problem."

"Knowing Emily, there might actually be one, Mother," said Harry, who was now diving into his third or fourth helping. It was impossible to tell.

"How about I give you some money, and you buy what you want. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Why do you give Emily money to buy what she wants, but you never give the rest of us money, Mother?"

"Melanie, you know perfectly why. If I gave money to you or Madison, you'd spend it all on clothes you don't need or ones I might not approve of. If I give the money to Harry, he would buy some fake war artifacts or something—"

"That was only once, Mother!"

"Right, so Will makes his own money and Matt doesn't want the money."

"Are you crazy, Matt? Why don't you want the money Mum gives you?" said Will, who finally stopped daydreaming about Brooke.

"I don't know what I want to buy."

"So, why does _Emily_ get the money, _Mother_?"

"Firstly, don't use that tone with me Madison Leigh. Second, Emily is responsible and she's shown me before that she can shop sensibly. When you can do the same, I'll let you go on your own. End of discussion. Jerry, are you going to eat or not?"

The last statement made Jerry wake up from his trance. "Nan, can you believe this?" Nan leaned into the newspaper. "At this rate, we'll never see the end." That was the "code" to clear out of the room. They all knew Mum and Dad would get into some deep conversation about the war's progress and they'd end up telling the children to cherish every moment of their lives together. Once was sentimental, twice was redundant, but over and over again was just too much! Will left to pick up Brooke for a date, Harry went over to the Spencers, Matt buried himself in a book in Father's study, Emily cleared the dishes, and Melanie and Madison went upstairs to get their shopping lists.

"Emily, you don't have to clean up," said Mother, who finally got back into the kitchen. "Go upstairs and get dressed. I'll call you down I'm ready."

"Mother, may I use a bit of my savings to buy some new books and stationary?"

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want to go into town with a friend? That way you won't get lonely or anything."

"No, not really. I'll go get ready. Thanks, Mom." Nan sighed. It was impossible to get Emily to socialize with people her age, but she'd probably learn to make friends at Queen's.

* * *

Anderson's Book Shoppe. Emily's favorite store in the world. Mother, Mel, and Maddie went shopping for clothes and fabrics, leaving Emily to do as she pleased. Mr. Anderson was an old, friendly man, who Emily knew well. He kept a wide range of books, and always ordered anything Emily needed.

"Good morning, Emily. Back from Glen St. Mary, I see. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Could you look these books up for me? They're all out of print. Just ring up Clarence House when you've got them. Thanks."

Emily made her way over to a few bookshelves and picked up Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_, Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_, and Charles Dickens's _Oliver Twist_. Next, the travel section. Emily couldn't wait to be able to travel the world. She often spent time reading travel guides and planning out different trips. _A Guide to Europe_ and _The United States at a Glance_.

"Mr. Anderson, have my other books come in while I was away?"

"Ah, yes. Here's _Yale University: a History_, _Great Political Minds_, and _Ivy League Colleges_. I see you've picked up some old travel guides. They are very outdated. Do you still want them?"

"Oh, yes. They will go into my collection of historic books. I'm going to buy _Wuthering Heights_ and _Oliver Twist _again. Melanie seemed to "misplace" my other copies while cleaning the library."

"Very well. You may have the travel guides. I've been meaning to get rid of them anyway. When I clear the shelves of the old things, you can come by and pick what you want. There you go."

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson." Emily paid for the books and took the bag, which was quite heavy.

* * *

Off to Avondale's, which was a store of various goods. Emily needed to pick up stationary, writing utensils, and some school books and supplies. Unfortunately, there was a group of unwanted girls standing in front of the store. Madelyn and Michelle Hughes along with Melanie, Madison, and other school girls Emily didn't care for. And there was a group of boys too. What ever happened to chivalry? The boys acted as if they were the men of her parent's age. __

_Okay, Emily. Just walk past them calmly and go into Avondale's. Stay calm._

"Well, well, well, girls. If it's not _Miss_ Emily herself. We were just talking about you. Predicting, actually. I mean with all those books you always have slung over your back, you'll grow up and be a shriveled prune. You'll be like Mrs. Weaver." Madelyn Hughes knew how to cut it deep. She had a way of tossing her golden-brown curls or looking innocently at boys that made Emily's skin cringe. Everyone knew that Mrs. Weaver was an old, senile lady who was as hunched as the Hunchback of Notre Dame, worse even.

_Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Oh, great! They're blocking the door._

"Could you _please_ move, Madelyn? I need to get inside Avondale's."

"Oh ho! Are you giving me a little sass, _Emily_? Look at these dirty rags you're wearing. Better spend that money on clothes rather than books. Let's see what you've got here." In an instance, Madelyn snatched the bag of books and started to go through them. "_Wuthering Heights_, are you sure a _child_ like you should be reading such stories? _Sense and Sensibility_, you might actually need that one. _Guide to Europe,_ like a pig-face like you could travel. _United States at a Glance_, don't tell you're going to follow in your aunt's filthy footsteps. What a disgrace! And she calls herself the _representative_ of Canada! Ha!" _That was the last straw!_

"HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK ABOUT AUNT UNA LIKE THAT? YOU'D BE LUCKY IF YOUR SOUL WAS SAVED AND YOU WERE _HALF_ THE PERSON SHE IS! DON'T YOU _EVER_ INSULT MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!!!! OR ELSE—" Someone grabbed Emily back or else she'd probably pounce on Madelyn.

"EMILY, STOP! Don't listen to her." It was Matt. He swung her behind him, blocking Madelyn, who flushed and was obviously trying to find an excuse. All of Kensington knew Madelyn Hughes was sweet on Matt, but Matt knew better than to fall for her tricks.

"Matt, I was just—just—"

"I know what you were just about to do, Madelyn. Stay away from my sister and if you ever say anything about my family again, I'll let your stepfather deal with you. Come on, Emily." Matt took Emily into Avondale's and let her cool down for a bit.

"Did she hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you here?" asked Emily, who wasted no time in hurrying to grab supplies.

"Father got me to leave the house. He was busy with a sermon, and I was probably bothering him. Calm down. Take your time getting these things. I'm here now," said Matt, who pulled Emily into a tight squeeze.

"I'm fine, Matt. Let go of me. I just want to get back home. So much for my day in town. I was going to go to Weston's Bakery and everything."

"We can still go, Emily. I'll buy you a cup of coffee, as long as you don't tell Mother. She still thinks afternoon tea is what _children_ should drink.

"She's so old-fashioned. Can you believe she could have been young once? "

"No, but you know Mother just wants the best for us. Come on." Matt looked outside the window, checking for signs of the girls to assure Emily that the coast was clear. "Don't worry, Em. They're gone."

* * *

Later that night, Emily was upstairs packing her trunk. Just another week and she would be at the prestigious Queen's Academy. Dinner was cut short because Harry brought up the subject of going to Ambrose instead of Queen's. That sparked a heated discussion, and the rest of the children were forced to leave. Emily looked around her room. It was the most comforting room in the world. It belonged solely to Emily, and it was her shrine. Here, the world wasn't so big and scary, but exciting and promising. The walls were a nice creamy yellow with white trimming all around. She had an old, country desk that used to belong at Green Gables, two tall, filled bookcases, and a cozy sitting area. The four-poster bed had a beautiful, gauzy canopy, two nightstands flanked each side of the bed, and the large corner window had a comfortable seat. There was also a dresser and small closet. Emily loved her room. It was her haven, and she felt so sad that soon this room would be so far away. But then a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in." It was Will. He had a book in one hand and was balancing a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in the other.

"I wanted to return your book, just in case you wanted to pack it. Thought you could use a snack too. How are you?"

"Mmm…chocolate…Just put the book back on the shelf. I put a marker where it's supposed to go. So, how was your date with Brooke today? I'm sure she was excited to see you."

"She was happy, but her father wasn't. I was afraid he would shoot me or something."

Emily sighed before speaking again. She wanted to talk to her brother about Brooke for so long, but chances were that he'd take everything offensively. "Will, maybe you and Brooke should take notice that your families don't approve of this relationship for a reason. You've been completely ignoring how we all feel about it. You both have your entire futures ahead of you, and I have a feeling you're rushing into something that might not work."

"Emily, don't talk about things you don't understand. I love Brooke, and that's all that should matter. I thought you would be more supportive. I thought you would understand."

"Don't take this the wrong way. That's not what I meant. I know you love Brooke, but that's not the complete story. What you two do affects the rest of us. Brooke is spoiled and arrogant. Think about all the times we invited her to dinner or to a family function, she never came. She never even considered being with our family. You're going to break Mum's heart if you marry her, Will. I love you. I just want what's best for you. I just don't think Brooke's right for you."

"Have you never heard of _Romeo & Juliet_, Emily? Maybe you should brush up on your Shakespearian literature."

"Will, Shakespeare wrote _stories_. Life is not a story, its reality. If you're not careful about what you write, you'll end up with a tragedy before you know it. Please listen to me and take what I say to heart. I just want what is best for you."

"Fine. Have a good night." Will and Emily rarely fought, but when they did, it was always big. They got along very well most of the time, but the household would always seemed cold when they fought. Usually, Will and Emily were the responsible ones, who stopped the others from fighting. Will slammed the door on his way out of Emily's room. He stomped off towards his own room, passing the Matt & Harry's room along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Harry, Melanie, and Madison were sitting comfortably discussing Harry's conversation about Ambrose. Apparently, Nan and Jerry did not take the news well. Jerry disapproved of his son _wanting_ to go into the military as a career, while Nan was so upset over the thought of losing Harry that she couldn't even talk.

"I can't believe you told them you wanted to go to Ambrose. Didn't you know they were going to be saddened over it?" asked Madison irritably. Mother was in a horrible mood, which meant Madison couldn't coax her into buying a velvet blue muff to go with her best dress.

"Well, _obviously_ Harry wasn't aware of that or else he wouldn't have brought it up, Madison," said Matt cruelly. He was still upset at Madison and Melanie for teasing Emily with Madelyn earlier that day.

"Is there no hope for Ambrose, Harry?"

"No. Father put his foot down. He said 'no son of mine is going to a military _school_!'. How am I going to have a career if I don't get started now, Mel? I just don't want to go to Queen's anymore. There's no excitement…nothing's there for me." Harry gazed out his window at the starry sky. Melanie put a comforting arm around her brother. She could always sense when he was uneasy. Melanie may have been materialistic and vain most of the time, but she always had a strong devotion to her family, most of the time.

Madison and Matt were in an intense argument now and it looked as if both were going to blow up any minute. "Matt, Madelyn was just having a little fun. And you have to admit, it _was_ a little funny comparing Em to Mrs. Weaver."

"No, it was not. You _always_ make fun of her. She's your own _sister_, Madison! How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"_You_ just don't know when to have fun, Matthew. I never want to see you again."

"Then get out of my room!" Madison didn't need another cue to make her exit. She flared out of the room in the blink of an eye. "What are you looking at Melanie?" Melanie ran out of the room to comfort Madison.

The whole time Nan & Jerry were sitting downstairs listening to doors being slammed, footsteps stomping around, and exchanges of yelling and screaming.

"Well, sweetheart, it looks like we better fix this before they leave." Jerry would always jump at the opportunity to straighten things out before they got out of control, but Nan tended to wait for the children to cool down.

"We'll do that tomorrow. Welcome home, darling," said Nan, as she snuggled closer to Jerry.

"Yes, home sweet home."

**

* * *

A/N:** That was a lot more drama than I anticipated, but I hope it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think. **Please review!**


	9. I Won't Be Gone Forever

**A/N: **I'm back again! I'm trying to update more often, now that summer is here! I probably won't be writing for a few days. My birthday was on July 10th and we have a bunch of stuff coming up afterwards. But I'll try my best to get something up. Let me gaze into my crystal ball…ah, I see Queen's coming up in your future…interesting…oh, and reviews will be coming your way…I hope

**Disclaimer:** I keep forgetting to put that I don't own anything. Geez…you'd think they'd get it by now!

**Stella Maynard:** You're my only reviewer! Thanks so much. I was getting worried because I had no reviews for the last chapter. I wouldn't feel sorry for the twins either and I think you were talking about Madison (The one you felt sorry for and now you don't). I'm glad you like Matt because he's supposed to be the good brother everyone turns too. Lots of stuff about Will in this chapter. I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing!

* * *

The last week home was winding down quickly. Will and Emily were still at odds, Matt was no longer on speaking terms with Melanie or Madison, and Harry avoided Nan and Jerry whenever possible. The house remained divided, although Nan and Jerry tried their hardest to keep everyone on civil conditions, but war broke loose often. Will spent as much time with Brooke as possible, a lot of the times to spite Emily. Today, he had to say goodbye to her because she was leaving for her annual vacation at Grandmother's before school started. They met once again in the dusky spot near the crystal brook, where time seemed to always stand still for just the two of them.

Will informed Brooke about his argument with Emily. Not because he thought she should know, but mainly because he needed to get it off his chest. Brooke was not at all sympathetic because she disliked Emily very much, and after hearing about this quarrel, Brooke felt like she could _never_ like Emily.

"I can't believe she would try to plant those thoughts in your mind, Will. I always knew Emily was a wild one. Did you tell your parents? Did you punish her? If she was _my_ child, I would have given her a spanking on the spot," said Brooke, infuriated.

"Brooke, I know what she said was a little judgmental, but that's no reason to hurt her." Although Will was very angry, he had a large soft spot for Emily.

"You're not telling me you agree with her, are you?"

"Well, no, but she was just looking out for me. Listen, let's just forget I mentioned it. I want to spend our last day together without fighting. I'm really going to miss you. The Taylor's are a great host family. I know your students will be great. Carmody turns out some great minds."

"I don't want you to leave. Has Alex talked you into joining the Army? I want to know, so I'll be prepared for whatever you tell me."

"Alex still wants me to join up with him. I guess when I turn 18 in September, we'll bring it up again."

"September! That's only a month away! Will, have you even told anyone?"

"No. Just Alex and Ally know, but they won't mention it until I do."

"Who is this Ally anyway? If we're going to get married, I at least want to know who you're _socializing_ with."

"Ally, Alex, and I are close. You knew that Brooke. I asked you to come to the reunion with me to meet everyone, but you refused. You could have met them then."

"Are you blaming me, Will? I told you I just didn't want to spend _two _weeks with your family."

"If we are going to be wed, they'll be your family too."

"_IF_ we're going to be married? What is that supposed to mean? Are you not sure because you were very confident when you asked me!?!?!"

"Brooke, that's not what I meant, but you're going to have to make a few sacrifices if we are going to get married. I've made a few for you already. I mean I practically risk my life to come over to your home. I tried to get your parents to like me. You know, Emily is right! You haven't even made an effort to get to know mine! Do you think you are better than me or something?"

"Don't tell me you're going to listen to that little prat! I can't believe you are saying these things about me. My parents just don't want me to associate with your family. There's nothing I can do about that!"

"You don't have to listen to them!!!"

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"I can. It's about time too. Maybe we need to give each other space."

"Do you not want to get married?"

"Well, that's not what I said_._ I'm going to Redmond, any you're going to teach. We should learn to live away from each other for a little while."

"Fine. If you want space, you can have all you want. Just promise me you won't go off to war without telling me first. And write me often about Redmond. I'll miss you."

"Have fun at your grandmother's house," said Will, coldly. No matter how much either of them denied it, the relationship was severely damaged. They both wanted to make it work, but it was obvious that it wouldn't. Brooke would go back to her cosmopolitan lifestyle, while Will pursued his goals. He watched Brooke walk off until she was just a small blur. The crystal clear water flowed rapidly and the wind blew the veil of green above him swiftly. When he finally got up to leave, looking back at that shadowy space, a new page had turned and the beginning of his life was about to begin.

* * *

Emily was sitting in the parlor catching up on her reading when Will came in the front door. She ducked down, hoping Will wouldn't notice she was sitting there, but it was too late. He made his way into the room and sat next to Emily on the sofa. After a long silence, Will sighed and looked at Emily.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" asked Emily, a little dumbfound.

"About what I said the other day about my relationship with Brooke. We had a fight today."

"Oh. I hope it's not because of what I said… I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have been so cruel."

"No. You were right though. Brooke doesn't care about our family. We said goodbye and we're going to give each other room to grow and breathe."

"So, basically, you aren't going to see her for a long time."

"Sounds about right."

"Well, I'm sorry, Will. But you are going to Redmond with Alex and it'll be nice for you to get some time to yourself, don't you think?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something else too… promise me you won't tell anyone.

"I promise."

"Only Alex & Ally know—"

"—that you are going to enlist when your birthday comes," finished Emily. Will, however, was very shocked that it was that obvious to anyone.

"How did you know? Did Alex or Ally tell you? Did you go through my letters?"

"No. Everyone knows it, including Mum and Dad."

"How do they feel about it?"

"Mum's upset, but she'll never get used to letting her children go. Motherly instinct, you know. And Dad understands that you need to serve, but he doesn't want you to go either. It's obvious, Will. Anyway, Mum says she's baking apples. I'm going to go help her," said Emily, as she snapped her book shut and got up to leave. Will remained in the parlor until Jerry came home.

"Will, what are you doing in the parlor by yourself? Is something wrong, son?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew? I've been trying so hard to keep it from you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. All the time I was suffering, you never said anything to comfort me."

"What are you talking about?"

"About war. Me going to war. Emily said you knew it."

"Well, not officially. Remind me to thank Emily for finally getting you to talk about it. It was always in the back of my mind that you'd hear to Piper pipe and decide to go, but I hoped you wouldn't listen, Will." Jerry sat down beside Will and sighed. His son was a man and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "I have a feeling this is not what is really on your mind, though. Do you want to tell me or should I just sit here and wait until you do?"

"Brooke and I had a quarrel today and she's leaving to visit her Grandmother. It was about the argument I had with Emily. I told Brooke she didn't care about our family and that she was selfish about our relationship. It was horrible. And Alex is always waiting for me to hurry up and turn 18 to join up with him. I'm afraid to leave Harry as the man of the home, everything is all wrong," ranted

"One problem at a time! Firstly, _I'll _still be the man of the home, Will. And speaking man to man, insulting Brooke probably won't win you any points. If you really want to join up, you know your Mother and I won't stop you because we can't. It is your decision to make. Just between you and me, we didn't like Brooke anyway."

"I'm still engaged to her!"

"Oh, then forget I ever said anything. Son, women are very complex. You have to be careful what you say."

"You would know, wouldn't you? I just wanted to let you know that I _want_ to go to Redmond before joining up, even if it is only for a few months. I want to be able to spend the rest of the year here. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, I want to be with the family during the holidays because I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. And I want to know what Redmond is like too."

"Will, you've got a good head on your shoulders. That means you take after my side of the family. Don't tell your mother I said that. The family will be very happy you are going to stay for the holidays. Let's go eat dinner. Tomorrow is your last day at home, so I'm going to stay home and send you off," said Jerry as he and Will walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Will had to leave for Redmond. The others would be heading for Queen's two days later. It was sad for the parents, but not the rest of the children because they would soon be leaving also. Jem, Faith, and their children came to Clarence House to see Alex off with Will. Bags were hauled in and out, mothers were crying, children were talking excitedly about a new school year, the house was buzzing. Nan and Faith prepared a festive breakfast and packed a few care packages for the boys. Now, Jem and Jerry were putting the bags in the car, while the others waited to get a seat inside. Nancy also came by to say a rather tearful goodbye to Will. Jerry had to pull her off of him, lest she accidentally break any body parts. The train station was filled with people leaving for Redmond too. Therefore, farewells had to be quick. Alex pulled Lindsay and Sarah away first, while Will took Harry, Matt, and Emily.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Alex," said Lindsay, who was in tears. He pulled her into a hug and reassured her he'd be home before she knew it. "I'll miss you too, but I'll come back. Be a good teacher and be kind to your Newbridge pupils. Write me often. Bye, Lindsay." Alex gave her another squeeze before moving over to Sarah. Lindsay moved over to Will, leaving Alex and Sarah to bid their adieus alone. Sarah, who was much braver than Lindsay, was actually having a little trouble keeping herself composed. There was really nothing they could say to each other. Sarah and Alex were always close. He was her big brother, her protector, her friend. He helped her with her studies, played football with her, and saved her from Lindsay so many times, and now he was going to college, where he would probably grow apart from her. It was just so overwhelming. Tears started to pour out and as much as Sarah tried, she couldn't stop them.

"Don't cry, Sarah. I'm never too far away. And I'll come visit whenever I can, plus we'll all be home during school breaks. I promise we'll see each other soon," assured Alex, as he embraced Sarah.

"It's just…you'll be away…and you'll forget about me…and you'll never want to speak to me again…you'll be too busy…look at me, I'm crying like a baby…and I never cry…_never_…" Alex could barely understand any of Sarah's sobs because she was just blubbering.

"Sarah, just because I'm going to Redmond, doesn't mean I will love you any less. And I won't forget about you, how could I? I love you. I _won't_ be too busy, and if I am, I'll make time for you. I promise, Sarah. You can hit me on the head if I don't keep my promises. Don't cry. I'm going to miss you, but I won't be gone forever."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I love you. Tell me everything about Queen's. And don't go chasing any fellows now. I'll have to track them down and deal with them myself."

"I won't. I love you. Take care. Write me too. I'm going to miss you so much. Don't forget about your lonely, little sister."

"Like I could. Come here." One final, fierce hug and that was that. Sarah felt better, but it still hurt to see him go. "I almost forgot. Emily and I wanted to introduce you to someone. Emily, bring our surprise over here." Emily emerged from the ocean of people with a very pretty girl by her side. She had silky golden-brown hair and a creamy complexion. She was so poised and graceful. Who was she? Who was this beautiful lady who made Alex's heart skip a beat?

"Hello. I'm…uh…I'm…"

"Alex. Your name is Alex," whispered Emily.

"Right…uh, my name is Alex. It's nice to meet you. Uh, who are you again?"

"I'm Megan Hughes. Emily dragged me here today. She said there was someone I 'absolutely had to meet'."

"Really? Well, she didn't mention it to _me_."

"I thought I'd surprise you. Well, I have to go. Have fun at Redmond, Alex. Keep an eye on Will too. I love you," said Emily as she gave Alex a hug. Sarah smiled at Alex and gave his hand a little squeeze before she followed Emily off into the crowd. Alex finally met the famous Megan and they spent the remainder of time getting acquainted. Will was being smothered by Mother and everyone else. All around them mothers were sobbing, fathers were patting their sons on their backs, and the eager students couldn't break free from bone-crushing embraces. Will and Alex eventually broke free and gave everyone another quick goodbye. Sarah and Emily noticed Alex and Megan getting along very well. He bent down to whisper something in her ear that neither of the two could make out, but it did make Megan blush wildly. Will came by to say goodbye to Emily. They had done the serious stuff the night before, so Will tried to keep the mood light.

"Well, this is it. I'm going to miss you, Emily. Keep her in line, Sarah. By the way, great matchmaking job. Alex and Megan really seemed to hit it off. I have to go now. I'll write as soon as I get there. Just to check—"

"I'm going to be at Summer's Landing and Sarah will be at Diamond Loch with Beth and Kate. I know you're going to be at Remington Hill. Go now. Write us. You're going to miss your train, silly." Will smiled and hugged them fiercely before Alex made him let go. Everyone watched as they boarded the train and slowly it started to move. Most families started to leave, but Sarah and Emily stood at the end of the platform and watched as the train faded away into the distance against the lovely blue skies. Tomorrow was a new day…

**

* * *

A/N:** Talk about drama. Sorry about the ending. I could've done better, but I just can't think today. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. It really makes my day, even if it's just short. _Please review._


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N: **Hello all! How's life treating you? Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but Summerland and Kingdom Hearts have been taking over me. But now I'm back! So, welcome to Queen's!

**KarismaJulian4Ever:** I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Emily's my favorite too, but I think that was obvious. I'm biased. Emily comes first. Thanks for reviewing and update your story soon. I can't wait to read more!

**Agar:** Hey Mary! What do you mean "_actually_ getting along"? Love that enthusiasm and support! I'm glad one of us has high ambitions. I'm getting some reviews, so it's not all bad. How's everything in Mary-land? I have to tell you about Kingdom Hearts soon. OMG!!! It's so _AWESOME!_ As soon as you get a PS2, I'm coming over and never leaving your house! Call me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stella Maynard:** My faithful reviewer! Happy belated birthday to you too! Wow! We _really_ have a lot in common. Summer birthdays rock! How was your vacation? Where did you go? I'm not going anywhere this summer, unfortunately. Brooke's not my favorite person in the world, but she'll make an appearance later. :) I was tired and ready to finish the chapter, so I just slapped together the ending. Are you a One Tree Hill fan? Can you believe Chad Michael Murray is engaged to Sophia Bush? I loved the season finale. Can you believe Haley got married to Nathan? Personally, I'm a Laley fan. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love the reviews!

* * *

On the morning of the departure for Queen's, Emily awoke before dawn and sat in bed. The night before, she could not fall asleep. Reading, writing, counting sheep, nothing worked. When Emily finally drifted off, it seemed like she awoke a few minutes later. In fact, the room was the cleanest it could be, the trunks were organized, and books were alphabetized. Now, all that needed to be done was the board the train. Uncle Carl was going to pick them up from the station and show them to their boarding houses, after all he was a professor at Queen's, who wouldn't get lost. The house was a little empty for Harry and Matt without Will around, but Emily was kept constantly "entertained" by all the girls in Kensington coming up for fashion advice. Nerves were starting to get the best of her. Emily couldn't remember anything and she was so hungry, but her appetite failed her. Even Father was getting a little worried.

"Emily, dear, have you been awake long? Mother's making breakfast if you want to come down."

"I'm really nervous." Before Emily knew it words and feelings just started to rush out. "I don't even know anybody at Queen's. I'm going to be living with complete strangers. _And_ I'm going to be taking advanced classes with my brothers and sisters with _their_ friends! I'm so worried. What if I get lost? What if the academic standard is too high? What if I get homesick? Why did you raise me to be like this? What if you can't afford to send _six_ children to school? What if Will goes to war and I never see him again? Why did I have to be so smart? What if nobody likes me? What if—"

"Emily, calm down. It's normal to be nervous, sweets. I remember I was a little nervous too. You know plenty of people at Queen's. Half of the entire family goes to Queen's. Look at all of it as an adventure—a new beginning. And you of all people are capable of handling _any_ amount of work. Your Mother and I will worry about sending you to school, you just enjoy your time at Queen's. I promise Will won't leave for war without telling us. You'll be having such a great time that you'll probably forget all about being homesick, darling. There is no need to worry _at all_. You're just a brick darling, and I know you'll do fine. There is no reason to worry. Your Mother and I are very, _very_ proud of you. There, there. Calm down, darling. Come down to breakfast with me."

Emily was speechless and in tears. Her father always knew how to make her feel better, but she was just so overwhelmed. Em reluctantly agreed to go downstairs, but she was still in a gloomy mood. Melanie and Madison were, of course, talking about the fashions at Queen's, while Harry and Matt dreaded the return of another school year. Yet everyone failed to notice how pale and quiet Emily was, except for Father. She grew more and more nervous as time flew by and finally, they were off to the train station. Nan tried hard not to tear up, but it was inevitable. Jerry looked proud, and the children grew restless of the hugs and kisses.

"Harry, Matt make sure you watch your sisters and write me when the football season starts. Your Uncle Ken and I want to come down and watch. Don't worry about the war, you boys just focus on your schoolwork," said Jerry, knowing perfectly well that that was exactly the opposite of what they would do. "Girls, no beaus. You're way too young. And try to stay out of the gossip columns. Emily, listen to Aunt Una and keep faith. You'll be fine. Does everyone have everything? I don't want to drive all the way to Charlottetown to bring you some socks."

"Jerry! I've checked thoroughly. Girls, Aunt Josie will _definitely _inform me of your scandals, so make sure you don't have any. Boys, try to do well this term. Uncle Carl will pick you up. Don't run off without him. Harry watch your brother and sisters. Be careful," squeezed Nan. She was practically crushing all of them.

"Yes, Mother. Bye. We're going to miss our train. Really Mother, we'll be fine. I'll write a long, detailed letter as soon as I get there," said Harry, as he loaded the siblings into the train.

* * *

They boarded and found an empty compartment, where they all sat for awhile, then left to find their friends. Melanie and Madison found Michelle Hughes and their other friends, while Harry and Matt met up with Robert Blake, who would be Harry's roommate. He took the train from Shrewsbury, where he lived with his family. The Blake family was highly respectable people with a reputation for being extremely classy and polite to everyone. Their oldest son, Robert, was quite the heartthrob. His life was planned for him to take over the family medicine practice. Although Robert was set on studying and football, he tended to flirt with many girls. Audrey Wright and Madelyn Hughes were just two of the large Robert Blake fan club.

"Hey there, Emily. What are you reading?" asked Robert. Although he was Harry's friend, Robert treated Emily as a little sister.

"_Madame Bovary_. I see you haven't been trampled to death by all the girls yet."

"Let's hope it stays that way. Mind if I steal Harry and Matt?"

"No, not at all. Take them as long as you want."

"Stay in here, Emily. Don't go anywhere. Matt and I will come back before we get to Charlottetown," said Harry, who was particularly stern when it came to protecting his family. After the boys left, Emily continued with her reading, but the compartments next to her kept making too much noise. A little while later, Emily was again interrupted by a knock. When the door opened, a pretty girl with silky golden-brown hair stood in front of Emily. But it wasn't her hair that caught Emily's attention; it was her stunning emerald green eyes.

"Hello. Is this compartment taken?" asked the girl, who apparently had a very sweet-sounding voice.

"No, please join me. I'm Emily Meredith."

"Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Claire Gordon. Is this your first year at Queen's? It's mine too. Where are you from?"

"My family lives in Kensington."

"I'm from Meadowcrest. That's near—"

"—Avonlea, I know. My aunt and uncle live there, my grandmother grew up there, and my great-grandmother used to live there. I've passed through Meadowcrest many times. It's so beautiful there." Claire seemed pleased that Emily knew about her background already. Her eyes fell on the book lying next to Emily.

"_Madame Bovary_? Don't tell me you are a bookworm because…I happen to be reading _Madame Bovary_ too!" said Claire as she pulled out the book from her bag.

"I don't know anyone my age who reads. Do you know where you are going to board?"

"I think it is on…oh, what's that street…Maple Avenue?"

"Really? Me too. Are you staying in one of the Academy's boarding houses? I am because nobody I know wanted to live with me, so now I'm living with _complete_ strangers."

"I don't know _anyone_ at Queen's, so you've already got an advantage. I'm actually staying in one of those houses too. I'm so glad that the school has homes we can live in besides those stuffy dorms. I think it's better than living with some Charlottetown family too. It might be a little awkward."

"My brother took me to visit the home I'm staying in. It's really quaint and charming. Right on the end of the street with a perfect view of the school and the grounds. And there's a beautiful—"

"—honeysuckle tree in the yard with gorgeous flowers. That's the home I'm staying in too! This is wonderful! Now I know someone I'll be living with! I wonder what we'll name it, after we meet the other girls of course. I've been trying to think of suiting names, but I'm just no good at it."

Emily smiled. Claire seemed positively lovely and she was so excited to have a nice friend that all her nerves went away. "Actually, I was thinking of naming it Summer's Landing, if everyone else likes it," said Emily, a little timidly.

"That's perfect! The home seems like it's always in blossom and it's just so…cheery. I love it." The girls smiled at each other. This seemed to be the start of a wonderful friendship. They had such a lively chat that neither noticed that they were reaching Charlottetown. Harry came back into the compartment when the train pulled into the station.

"Claire, this is my older brother, Harry. Harry, this is Claire Gordon." The two shook hands as Harry gathered his belongings and told Emily to follow him. Claire also began to pick up her things.

"Do you have a way to get to Queen's? If not, I can ask my Uncle Carl if he'd take you along with us," offered Emily as they made their way through the crowd heading out of the train.

"That's alright. My parents had a car arranged to pick me up. I'll see you at Summer's Landing then. Bye, Emily."

"See you soon, Claire."

* * *

Uncle Carl was awfully jolly when greeting his nieces and nephews. He brought James to help load the trunks into the car. First, they stopped at Pennington Place, where Harry was going to stay with Robert Blake and Peter Blythe, Uncle Shirley's son who wouldn't arrive until morrow. Then, Melanie and Madison were left at Belle Grove with Audrey Wright and Michelle Hughes. Paige Blythe would also be at Belle Grove. Uncle Carl took a rather long time to leave Matt at the Lewis home because Mrs. Lewis insisted on everyone staying for dinner. But finally, Uncle Carl and James brought Emily to Summer's Landing, where Claire was already waiting. Emily received her key, along with her schedule, map, and other school things from Uncle Carl before he left for home.

The interior of the home was even more beautiful than the exterior. The living area was quite spacious, but the room Emily deemed hers was her favorite. It was upstairs at the end of the hallway. The walls were a pale green, the hardwood floors were a shining maple, and the windows were large with a nice seat that reminded Emily of home. The dresser had enough space for all of her things, but the bookcase was the crowning jewel for Emily. It reminded her so much of home and she couldn't wait to fill it with books. The canopy bed looked just like the one at home. There was even a desk and nightstand. It looked _almost_ perfect, for even the most wonderful room wasn't like home, though Emily thought it a good second best.

Emily started to unpack her belongings and placed the trunk at the end of the bed when Claire came into her room.

"Your room is _darling_. I chose the attic because of the view, although I _knew_ you'd want this room. There's plenty of time for unpacking, dear. I wish I would have eaten before leaving home. Aren't you hungry at all?"

"Mother packed a large basket of foods we can store in the kitchen, plus _more_ than enough food to eat tonight. You're welcome to it. Do you know who else will be living with us? I'm really excited to find out."

"No, but I suppose they'll turn up soon. Tomorrow we can go to Queen's for the orientation and then tour around Charlottetown. I'm awfully afraid I'll get lost, darling. Your brother, Harry, seemed really nice. Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Yes. I have an even older brother, Will, who is at Redmond this year. Then it's Harry, followed by Matt who is also at Queen's. He's living with the Lewis family. _Poor_ darling, I wonder how he's doing. Then I have two sisters, who are twins, Melanie and Madison. Finally, it's me."

"Wow. It's just me in our family. Well, I better go finish arranging my room if I want to have a nice place to stay tonight. Let's have dinner in the kitchen after we're done."

Emily continued to add touches to her room. Maybe changes weren't such a horrible thing. Emily really liked Claire and her new home was absolutely enchanting. And there was even more that she hadn't learned or seen yet. Downstairs was also a lovely area. She could definitely imagine living here and sitting in front of the fireplace on cold evenings. After eating dinner, Emily went upstairs and prepared for bed, but before then, she decided to sit down and write a long, detailed letter to Mum and Dad and Will. New beginnings were a wonderful thing and as time changes, there's nothing to fear because that's life. Scary, complicated, but captivating and full of exhilaration. Yes, life was a _beautiful_ thing.

**

* * *

A/N:** Whew! I'm tired. Well, there's a new character for you. Hope you like Claire. Sorry there's not much else about anyone, but you'll get to meet the other roommates and _more_ next chapter, but _only_ if you promise to review and tell me what you think! So, **_please review._**


	11. Emily in Wonderland

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm trying to update more often now. I hope you liked Claire and all. This chapter, you'll get to meet more of Emily's roommates and lots of other characters too! As always, reviews are very welcomed.

**Terreis:** I'm glad you're back! So, you like Claire, huh? The answer to all your questions is in this chapter! How lucky! :) And it's more like the four marauders instead of the three musketeers! :) Hope you enjoy…

**Silliana:** Well, Claire and Emily are both kindred spirits. Hope you like this chapter! You'll get to meet the other roommates.

**Stella Maynard:** Oh my goodness! You should have seen my face when I saw that HUGE review! Firstly, thank you for reviewing, as always. Second, I'm glad you've had so much fun on your vacations. I've always wanted to go up north and see things. I live in Texas, which is quite boring for me. It's too hot and there's pretty much nothing out here. I think it's so cool you have a foreign exchange student with you. I would love to have one in my house or actually be one. Where's your student from? Onto OTH, I'm actually sad that CMM is engaged because that means he's not single, but I'm glad he's engaged to Sophia Bush. I hate her character, but not necessarily her. He's such eye-candy! I'm going to have to disagree about the whole Nathan/Haley marriage, but I can't wait for more drama. I live off of drama. I _love_ Haley because I'm so much like her. But I would never get married or anything that crazy. I liked her before Nathan, who did loosen her up, but I think she's gone a _little_ crazy. Dan had a heart attack in the season finale, and as much as I want him dead, he'll probably live. :( Lucas _can't_ leave! He's the main character. I'm really looking forward to seeing the new plots and stuff. Did you know there's supposed to be some new characters? I'm really excited. My favorite show is actually Gilmore Girls. Do you watch it? The O.C. is pretty awesome. So are Everwood, Alias, Summerland, American Dreams, North Shore, and lots of other shows I can't think of. Now, onto the actual story…Emily is a worrier. That's because I like to put some of myself into her. I stress out way too much, but I can't really stop myself. I know how you feel when you can't sleep. I usually listen to some music or read. Unfortunately, there's not much on TV, except infomercials. Don't fret. I have no intention of changing Claire. I think I explained a little about the Hughes, but I'll add their family to the family tree soon, so you can read that. I think it was one of my better chapters too. Before I knew it, stuff was just flowing out. :) I love your reviews. I'm glad that this one was long, so here is my long response. Keep reviewing. I'll try to update soon. Whew! I'm tired now. :D

* * *

The next day was going to be very busy for Emily. She and Claire were planning on making their way towards Queen's for the freshman orientation after waiting to see if anyone else would show up at Summer's Landing, but no one did. So, the two made their way towards the main entrance, where plenty of new students were eagerly waiting the counselors. Older students were scattered around the school grounds and didn't hesitate to make fun of the frightened newcomers. Emily didn't see anybody she knew, but she did catch a glimpse of Melanie sitting in the middle of her circle of friends, of course. Claire sat down on the steps and motioned for Emily to follow.

"Are you nervous? I couldn't sleep at all last night," said Claire, who was extremely fidgety.

"Of course I am. I couldn't sleep either." No one spoke for what seemed like hours until a young woman dressed in Queen's Academy colors walked up to the large group.

"Hello. I am your class counselor, Jenna Moore. You can all address me as _Mrs_. Moore. Today, I will be showing you around the campus and giving you a brief introduction to life at Queen's Academy. I'll explain rules, give you a map, and allow you time to find your classes, which start on Monday. For those of you who aren't mathematicians, that gives you only today and tomorrow to get settled in. So, listen up." Mrs. Moore was very stern and strict. Emily had heard of her from Matt and Harry, and now Emily realized her brothers were just downsizing her from what she really was. Her grey hair was pulled tightly in a bun, her long coat was shabby, and her face seemed so sour. She looked like she was _never_ young or happy.

Mrs. Moore showed the bunch around the campus, rather quickly, and making crude comments along the way. They passed through the massive Dining Hall, where there was four long tables and one shorter one in front, where the teachers sat. There were many libraries, much to Emily's delight, and the grounds were beautiful. After the hasty orientation, students were given a chance to roam the campus and leave when they pleased. Emily and Claire decided to get some lunch in the Dining Hall and take it back to Summer's Landing, for both girls still had some settling in to do. They chatted merrily on the way back, taking in the breathtaking scenery. But both failed to notice that there was someone following them home.

* * *

When they reached Summer's Landing, Claire noticed the pretty girl walking up the steps. She had auburn hair that was braided in two and bright hazel eyes. Emily was immediately reminded of Grandmother Anne when she was a young girl at Green Gables. When Claire looked back, the girl flashed her dazzling smile, which was probably the only thing that was dazzling about her. Her dress looked almost like rags. The print and color were so faded, they looked completely grey. Her bags were also ratty and beat up. Obviously, she hadn't been inside yet. Boys almost certainly wouldn't deem her pretty because of her looks and she seemed very shy. She _did_ follow them all the way home without making a peep. Emily was the one to speak first.

"We hardly noticed you coming at all. I'm Emily Meredith, and this is Claire Gordon. Are you our new boarding partner?" asked Emily, who lately had been very friendly and open. She extended her hand and the new girl shook it. Her hands were shockingly rough, feeling like she had done hard labor with them before.

"I'm Mary Evans from Emery Bay," she said, shyly. Claire and Emily understood why she looked the way she did. Emery Bay was usually compared to Stovepipe Town. Families who lived there were nearly positively poor and worked on farms or the docks. "I—I didn't mean to scare you. This is my boarding house too."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mary. Emily and I just weren't expecting anyone. Here, let me help you with those. Come inside. It's positively gorgeous," offered Claire, sympathetically. Emily followed by picking up the other baggage.

Inside, Mary looked around in awe. It was obvious she had never had such a beautiful home before. Emily and Claire led her upstairs to an empty room. Emily was the first to notice that one of the two rooms left was already taken. Meaning, someone came in while they were at the orientation, but there was no sign of anyone else in the house. They placed the belongings in the small, cozy room across the hall from Emily's. It was a calming shade of blue with cream trim. The room wasn't as large as Emily's room or Claire's garret, but Mary seemed to love it already. She didn't speak a word and look very frightened by Claire and Emily, but the two decided to stay and get to know her.

"Mary, is this your first year at Queen's? Emily and I are here for our first year too. Do you know anyone here?" asked Claire, as she lightly dusted the furniture for Mary.

"My brothers went here, but they've all graduated. My sister will be coming here next year," replied Mary, quietly. Emily noticed she was pulling out a couple of books. She didn't have as many as Emily, but then again, Emily probably had too many anyway.

"Tennyson? Are you a poet? My cousin Walter writes the _loveliest_ poetry."

"I like to read poetry, but I don't think _my_ poems are worth anything."

"Don't say that. I'm sure your poems are delightful." Mary gave a weak smile at Emily's sincerity. She had never felt so loved by anyone else before. Mary took out a sewing kit and some cooking utensils from her trunk. Claire's eyes glittered, surely because she realized they had a chef now. "Why don't you tell us about your family or yourself? Claire and I would love to know more about you. After all, we will be living together this year."

"My mother died when I was six, during my sister's birth. I am the oldest daughter of eight children. I have three older brothers, three younger sisters, and a younger brother. My father works on our little farm in Emery Bay. My two oldest brothers are at Redmond this year, my _other_ brother is teaching at Shrewsbury High School, and the rest of the family is at home with my father. I want to be a poet, but that doesn't exactly make enough money to help my father," sighed Mary. Her life was _tragic_ compared to anyone else's.

Emily and Claire were quite speechless. They felt so sorry for Mary. Emily walked over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up, darling. You're at Queen's now. And Claire and I will be your friends. Have you eaten yet? We picked up some food from the Dining Hall." The trio went downstairs to eat. They each learned more about each other and it seemed like everyone would get along fine.

* * *

After eating, they all resided to their own rooms to unpack and prepare for the start of school. Claire decided to decorate the living area and kitchen, while Mary was quietly unpacking in her room. Emily finished and decided to visit Harry. She offered to take Claire or Mary along, but they both declined. Harry's boarding house was closer to Queen's than Summer's Landing. It was an old home. Not quite as cheery as Summer's Landing, but it had lots of dark wood and was very lovely in its own way. Peter opened the door when Emily got there. Apparently, he arrived from Montreal early this morning.

"Emily! What are you doing here? We just finished eating. Have you had lunch, darling?" said Peter, giving Emily a big hug. Emily _did_ love Peter. He was very kind and sweet to her.

"I've eaten with the girls. Has Ally arrived in Montreal? Mother said Uncle Shirley is going to let her stay there." Emily took off her coat and scarf and sat down at the table next to Harry. Robert Blake and Ben Ford were also living at Pennington Place.

"Yes, Ally was getting settled when Paige and I left. How are your roommates? Do you like them? Are they nice to you?"

"Oh, they're lovely. Claire is absolutely darling, and Mary Evans came in this morning. She's such a sweetheart. There's also someone else, but they moved in while we were at orientation. We still haven't actually _seen_ her yet."

"I'm sure she'll turn up. Did you write to Mother? She'll want to hear from you." Harry was naturally, still chomping on his food. Peter and Robert cleaned up or rather just put the dishes in the sink. Emily sat down on the dented sofa and talked to Ben and Harry for awhile. Ben, the oldest Rilla's sons, was very serious about becoming a politician. He had the charm and personality that made ladies swoon and the men proud. He, along with Robert, Peter, and Harry, were the talk of all the girls at Queen's Academy. Some of them continually dropped in on Pennington's Place just to 'be around' them. Sometimes they played along and flirted, but most of the time, they pretended they weren't home. Harry was the least flirtatious and Ben wasn't too bad most of the time, but Robert and Peter _loved _attention. Anyway, Emily was discussing the matter with the boys.

"So, Ben, Walter was telling me about Becky Weaver. Didn't I meet her when I was staying in Glen St. Mary? Walt was saying you were pretty _serious_ about her. Are you?"

"Relax. Becky likes to come over to pretend like she's Ally's friend. I don't really like her more than a friend. We really ought to call the maintenance from the school to get new locks or something. I'm afraid all the girls will find a way to pound the door down," joked Ben, who was reading the _Charlottetown Chronicles_.

"Peter, do you have—" The doorbell rang and behind it were soft giggles of teenage girls.

"Oh no, not again. You better go, Emily, before the girls come stampeding in and trample you to death. We'll see you at school on Monday. Go visit Sarah. I heard she came in this morning. Bye, sweetie," said Harry, giving her a kiss. He then ushered her out the back door.

* * *

After Emily left, she could almost hear the sighing of the poor boys echo through the streets of Charlottetown. The road towards Sarah's home was a scenic one indeed. Sarah had told Emily she would be boarding with Beth Wright and Kate Cohen at Diamond Loch in a letter. It was awful that Sarah lived further away from Emily. In fact, you had to go past the town square to get to Diamond Loch. Luckily, Emily had been to Charlottetown many times, either visiting Uncle Carl or her brothers or sisters at Queen's. The stores in town were filled with Queen's students, who were probably buying last minute items. Diamond Loch was quite charming. It had beautiful windows and an inviting wood door. Emily let herself in the side door because she knew Sarah and Beth never locked the side door.

"Hello! Is anyone home? Sarah, Beth, Kate? It's Emily," yelled Emily, as she walked around the house. Sarah came running down the stairs to greet her.

"Emily! I didn't know you were coming. Let yourself in the side door, I see. Sit down, sit down. I want to hear _everything_ about your boarding home. Have you met your roommates? How are they? Are they nice?" asked Sarah eagerly.

"Oh yes, they're very sweet girls. I met Claire Gordon on the train last night. She's from Meadowcrest. Really kind and charming. I'm so pleased I have a 'kindred spirit' to live with."

"Meadowcrest? Why, that's near Avonlea. Mother visits her friends there often. Go on."

"Then, this morning after orientation, we were walking home and a new girl followed us the entire way. Claire and I didn't notice because she was so quiet—"

"—she _followed_ you? That's quite odd. Tell me more."

"Yes, well, poor darling was very shy. Her dress was so faded and I've never seen more shabby shoes. Anyway, she's from Emery Bay. Mary Evans. Walter would get along with her so well. She's a poet too! And she seems like a good housekeeper."

"I can't wait to meet Mary and Claire."

"There's someone else too, but we don't know who she is. It's quite strange really. Claire and I went to orientation this morning after waiting awhile, and when we came home there was luggage in a room. But no sign of another roommate since."

"Odd. So, did I hear right? Kate told me Madelyn Hughes didn't pass her entrance exams! She's just _awful_. I'm glad she isn't coming to Queen's this year," said Sarah, as she motioned for Emily to follow her upstairs.

"I know. Speaking of Kate, where is she? And where's Beth?"

"Kate went to the Dining Hall for lunch and she hasn't been back since. Probably _fraternizing _with some boys or something. And Beth went to the store to buy stationary. She forgot to bring some from home." Sarah started to rummage through her trunk, muttering how she needed to clean more. "Ah! I found it at last. I wanted to give you these for Summer's Landing. Of course, I've painted some pictures for Diamond Loch, but I thought you might want some more cheer. You know, to make it _home_ and all," said Sarah, handing over a parcel to Emily. She also gave Emily two _beautiful_ canvasses. One of the _entire_ family at Ingleside, and another of her family at Clarence House.

Emily opened the packet and looked at the paintings. They were paintings of Ingleside. Sarah had been painting them all along. There were pictures of Rainbow Valley with the family in it. Pictures of the manse, House of Dreams, and various paintings of all her cousins. The Four Winds Lighthouse looked absolutely mystic in one painting. But Emily loved the pictures of Clarence House.

"Oh, Sarah. They're divine, darling. Thank you. I can't wait to hang them around the house. You even drew Walter and me in the study that day. I thought you crumpled it up."

"No. I threw an empty sheet at you. I'm so glad you love them. I kept at few Ingleside ones and I painted a few of Avonlea to keep. I think they just bring _home_ here. Have you visited Belle Grove yet? I'm afraid that Melanie, Madison, Paige, and Audrey are going to cause quite a few scandals this year."

"Of course I haven't visited. I see too much of Melanie and Madison as is. Michelle Hughes is also living with them. I'm going to try to avoid them as long as possible. Alex sent me a letter. He said Will was busy, but he'd write you soon. We make a great matchmaking team, sweetie. All he could talk about was Megan."

Kate Cohen walked into the room at this moment. She was the Hughes's stepsister. _(see family tree for details)_ Kate was sassy. She always knew what was happening, the latest scandals, and what would happen. Emily already knew Kate, for they both lived in Kensington. She was simple-looking with sandy hair and hazel eyes. Kate didn't like her stepsisters, which always gave her a conversation topic with Emily.

"Emily, darling, how are you? I haven't seen you in _ages_. Isn't it strange that we live in the same town, but we _never_ see each other?" Kate took Emily's hands in hers and kissed each cheek.

"It's _awfully_ strange, Kate," said Emily, sarcastically. Sarah smiled.

"Well, Kate, I was actually about to leave. So, I guess I'll see you later. Bye, Sarah. Come by Summer's Landing if you can."

* * *

Summer's Landing was waiting for her with open arms. How beautiful it is to have a nice home to go to after long days. Inside, Claire was reading _Madame Bovary_ on the sofa; while Mary was knitting what looked liked a small sweater, probably for one of her younger siblings. Emily popped herself onto a chair and closed her eyes. It had been such a long day.

"Are you still reading _Madame Bovary_, Claire? I finished it last night. So, still no sign of the mysterious _other_?"

"No, not even a glimmer of hope. Where could she possibly be? I went to the store to buy some milk while you were out. Did _you _see anything, Mary?"

"Nobody came in or out of the house while you two were gone. I was busy cleaning the kitchen and putting food into the pantry, but no one came in, as far as I can recall."

"That's too bad. I'm going to bed, girls. It's been a _long_ day." As Emily made her way towards the stairs, the door opened and someone came in. The 'mystery' was solved. This was their new roommate.

"Hello."

**

* * *

A/N**: Who's the new girl? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Now, I must congratulate myself on finally finishing those stupid questions that I had to finish for my summer reading assignment! :) Finished the book in June, but I kept procrastinating on the questions! I'm so happy I'm done! Yeah! :-D **_Please review._**


	12. The Four of Us

**A/N:** Hello all! How are you guys doing? Hopefully well…as the summer winds down (I know it sucks), I'm going to try to post as much as I can because once school starts again I won't be around as often. I'm going to be a freshman, so I have no idea what to expect. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I needed to save the new character for this chapter. Anyway, were you wondering who the new girl is? Well, I'm picking up right where I left off! Hope you enjoy this one. As always, **_please review._**

****

**Disclaimer:** Yep…_still_ don't own anything…Do you _have_ to rub it in? Geezit!

****

**Ruby Gillis:** First off, no Aunt Josie is _definitely_ not Josie Pye. I know it's getting hard to remember who all these people are. I'm trying to focus just on Emily. I'm glad you like Una. Claire might be related to Phil, but you won't find out for sure until later. And I've never really thought about Emily's name. I just love the name. But I like your theory better. Anyway, thanks for all your insight. I really love your reviews.

**Terreis:** Well, you get to find out who this girl is right away. Warning: She's probably a lot different from what you expect her to be. I like Sarah. She is sweet. It's funny you should mention how Mary will fit in with the meaner girls; well you are just reading my mind here! :) I guess you'll find out soon enough. :) Thanks for reviewing. Tell me what you think of this one.

**KarismaJulian4Ever:** Aww…I'm glad you find my story interesting. The new girl is going to be introduced this chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing. :-)

**Stella Maynard:** Can I just say how much I hate you for living in New York? It is like my dream to live up there. I would love to live on the east coast. People just seem different than what they are down here. _And _you have a foreign exchange student from France living with you? Now I really hate you. My life is so boring. There is nothing ever going on here. I long for the day when I can finally spread my wings and fly far, far away. I have so many dreams and ambitions, but I feel so limited where I am. Do you ever feel that way? Chad Michael Murray is eye-candy! He is gorgeous! Did you see the Teen Choice Awards? James and Chad came out to present an award. I know that Dan should live because he is vital to the storyline, but still. He is really mean. Yes, they will keep the old characters, but I can't wait to see what comes with the new ones. The finale of Gilmore Girls was so _awesome_. Luke and Lorelei finally got together. Rory and Dean—wait, breathe here—had sex together. Can you believe that?!?! Dean is married!!! Oh my gosh! Big shocker! The season finale of the O.C. was good too. Ryan moved back to Chino because Teresa is having "his" baby (I don't believe it's his). Julie Cooper and Caleb got married. They forced Marissa to move in with them. Sandy figured out that Caleb is almost bankrupt and he says to be careful with Julie because the only reason she married him was for his money anyway. Seth was so distraught about Ryan leaving, because Ryan is like the only friend he's ever had, that he left on his sailboat and sailed off into the ocean. It was so perfect. I cried and cried. Anyway, I'm getting off topic again! I love the finale of Everwood. I'm so glad Amy and Ephram are getting together, but I _can't_ believe Madison is pregnant. Megan is the only nice one of the Hughes. That's why Emily and Sarah set her up with Alex. Mrs. Moore is middle-aged. You will also find out who this new girl is. Yes, poor boys. Who would _ever_ want girls chasing them everywhere? Falling at their feet? Swooning over them day and night? ;) BTW, are you excited about the 6th Harry Potter book title? I think the Half Blood Prince is Hagrid. AU stands for alternate universe. Can you tell I looked at your profile? We have A LOT in common. I love Maroon 5! My best friend got free tickets to their concert with John Mayer, but, of course, parents are mean and don't want you to be happy. So, I didn't go. :( I'm very glad I finished my work too. Thanks for reviewing. My god, look at that long response! :)

* * *

Emily stopped to look behind her. The 'new girl' had just walked in. She was very pretty, there was no doubting that. But the way she carried herself made her seem a little aloof to Emily, but then again you can never judge a book by its cover. She walked around as if she knew she was gorgeous, flaunting all of her features. Her platinum blonde hair framed her delicate face nicely. She had grey-blue eyes and a softly curved mouth. She was very petite and dressed very elegantly and extravagantly. It was obvious she knew fashion.

"And you three must be _my_ housemates. It's _wonderful_ to meet you. I'm Kimberly Eileen Andrews from Toronto," she announced in between kisses.

"Why hello, Kimberly Eileen Andrews from Toronto. I'm Claire Gordon from Meadowcrest," said Claire, a little coldly. It was already apparent that Kimberly certainly put on airs.

"You _silly_ goose. You can just call me Kimmy. And who are _you?_" Kimmy asked, as she turned her attention onto Mary. Poor Mary was so intimidated by Kimmy, she didn't dare look up from her knitting. She just mumbled under her breath. "I'm Mary Evans from—"

"—let me guess, Stovepipe Town? My mother says only _poor_ people live there," said Kimmy, looking Mary up and down. Mary didn't even try to protest, she just continued knitting. Emily, on the other hand, was outraged.

"How dare you say something so insensitive? You don't even know her. Mary is from Emery Bay."

"Well, _that_'s worse. And who are you? Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm Emily Meredith and my age is no concern to _you._ If you aren't willing to be kind to Mary _or_ Claire _or_ me, then you certainly aren't welcome here," cried Emily, who was now in a fit of rage. In the corner of her eye, she could see Claire trying to console Mary, who was silently crying.

"Well, Emily, I was _only_ trying to get acquainted, but obviously since you had to jump down my throat…" Kimmy was breaking into absurdly fake sobs.

"If 'getting acquainted' means _insulting_ others, you really ought to work on your social skills. Come on Mary, Claire. Let's go upstairs," concluded Emily, as she led the other two to her room.

"Mary, darling, don't worry about what Kimmy said. You needn't cry over something _she_ said." Claire was trying to comfort Mary, while Emily paced back and forth.

"Who does she think she is? _This _is going to ruin the entire year. I rather live with my _sisters_ and that's saying something. How _dare_ she say that to Mary? Oh Mary, Claire's right. Don't listen to that bag."

"It's just…she was right…I _am_ poor. I shouldn't be here. How did I believe I could fit in with rich girls like Kimmy?"

"No, no, no. Mary, you've fit in _perfectly_. Kimmy is the problem. Not you, _definitely_ not you. Don't _even_ think for a second that you shouldn't be here. Claire and I love you Mary. You're wonderful."

"Emily's right. Don't listen to Kimmy."

"I'm so happy I get to live with you two. You're positively lovely, girls. I think I'm just going to get some rest. Good night." Mary went across to her room and quietly shut the door. Claire stood up and was about to leave, but came back to talk to Emily.

"Emily, I just want you to know that you're a really good friend. I'm glad I'm going to get to know you this year."

"I really like you too, Claire. It was really sweet of you to comfort Mary."

"Thanks. Good night." Emily quickly climbed into bed. She hadn't realized that tomorrow was going to be filled with errands to run and people to get acquainted with. And then, the next day, which was approaching rapidly, would be her first day at Queen's Academy. All the nerves and emotions came rushing back again, but this time Emily was much too tired to stay awake all night pondering over it. She quickly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows in Emily's cozy room. Light flooded into the home and gave the space an almost brilliant, warm feel. Emily could already hear somebody rummaging around in the kitchen downstairs. It was, as Emily expected, Mary cooking breakfast. The table was already set and she was putting a fresh batch of food onto the table when Emily came down."Mary! You don't have to make breakfast _every_ morning. You'll spoil us rotten." Emily was divulging herself into the pancakes before Mary could say anything. "Mmm…this reminds me of all the mornings my grandmother would make breakfast for us at Ingleside. The fresh smell of—" 

"—pancakes! Oh, Mary! This is amazing. _My_ grandmother is hardly a cook. So, where's Kimmy? I haven't heard from the witch all morning."

"Who knows, but she better not come around while I'm here. I still can't believe she snubbed Mary last night. And she knew her for what? Two minutes?"

"Mmm…" Claire, like Emily was also engulfed in her pancakes. Mary sat down to eat also, when Kimmy came down to the kitchen. She seemed a bit more tentative than she did last night, but the trio ignored her.

"Good morning. Wow! These pancakes look positively delicious," said Kimmy, as she reached for the last one. Claire stuck her fork in it before Kimmy could get it, leaving no more food on the table. "About last night…I'm really sorry. I don't make great first impressions. It's just so hard to make the _right _friends these days. And I had an _awfully_ long journey here." The other girls continued to eat. "I don't know anyone on the island, except for my aunt, but she isn't close to my family. I'm terribly sorry, Mary. I didn't mean to insult you so."

Mary smiled back. She was so forgiving. "That's quite alright. Here, I'll get some more breakfast for you."

Claire and Emily were a bit more stubborn. "And I'm sorry to you two as well. Emily, I think you were brave to stand up for your friend and _loyal_ too. I wish I had someone to do that for me. Claire, I think you are _darling_. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate to you."

"Fine, but we expect you to be a _tad_ more respectful from now on," replied Claire, a little hesitantly.

"Hmm…welcome to Summer's Landing, Kimmy." Kimmy could tell it was going to take some extra effort to get Emily to fully trust her. The girls finished off the rest of the day by running errands and decorating their new home. Emily found Kimmy to be better than expected, while Claire was still a little uneasy around her. Mary was still sweet and kind to anyone. Each girl was very diverse from the others, but that night every girl had the same thing on their minds—tomorrow was their first day at Queen's Academy.

* * *

"Claire! Claire! Wake up! You're going to be late for class! Claire!" Kimmy was desperately trying to wake Claire up, for she was almost late to her first class.

"Huh? Emily? What now?"

"She left an _hour_ ago. She said something about finding her classes _early_—a concept you are clearly not familiar with," sighed Kimmy, as she picked out Claire's clothes. Claire jumped out of bed to stop her after realizing that Kimmy was in her room.

"I'll pick my own clothes, thanks. Where's Mary then?"

"She left with Emily. Mary wanted to go down to the dining hall, and Emily knew where it was. _So_, I'm going to go. Make sure you get to class _on time_. You don't want to start a bad year with the professors by being late," said Kimmy in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

Claire got dressed once Kimmy left the room. She put on her simple navy blue dress and grabbed her satchel before leaving the home. It took quite a while to find her class and she was too embarrassed to walk into a classroom to ask for help.

_Mrs. Moore—oh no—where is this room? You'd think they'd have signs or something. Should I take a left or right? Oh wait! There it is. Oh my! I'm so late!_

Claire burst into the room and ran straight into Mrs. Moore. "Sorry. I got…lost." The class burst into laughter as Claire struggled back onto her feet.

Mrs. Moore sniffed. "It took you _twenty_ minutes to find your way around? Were you not at orientation on Saturday? _No,_ you may _not_ sit with Miss Meredith. Take a seat next to Mr. McCallister, please." Claire sighed and sat in the empty seat next to a very handsome young man. He had shaggy blonde hair and sparkling grey-blue eyes. Somehow, Claire thought, her Grandmother would have disapproved of his hair, but it suited him. She caught Emily's eyes, which were clearly saying how much she disapproved of her tardiness. "Now, for those of you who don't know already, Queen's Academy is a very prestigious school. We uphold the utmost dignity and have an unvarnished reputation. While here, _you_, as students, are expected to follow the rules and keep the Academy's name one we would like to keep. You must learn the lesson of teamwork; therefore, since Miss Gordon was so _kindly_ tardy, the _entire_ class owes me a 3-page essay on the difference between artistic styles of the Renaissance and Medieval architecture to modern day times. The assignment will be due _tomorrow_."

The class let out a large moan. Mrs. Moore lectured for the next hour on various subjects they would be studying in the humanities course this year. Emily felt extremely sad for Claire, who was being picked on mercilessly by the teacher and snickered at by the students, but Emily was also being humiliated in front of the class. Mrs. Moore had apparently had all of her brothers and sisters before, hence her comments about how Emily wasn't as bright or was dull compared to them. Emily thought this was ridiculous because she was clearly much more intelligent than Melanie and Madison combined! It was obvious that this was going to be a long, strenuous year. Class was _finally_ dismissed. Emily walked with Claire in between their classes.

"Mrs. Moore is an old bag. She must hate children. Was she ever young?" cried Claire.

"Well, you _were_ late, but she should have given you _some_ sympathy. After all, it _is_ our first day. Harry and Matt said she was evil, but did you see how she was ridiculing me the whole time? Every comment seemed to have been sneered at me."

"I know. What do you have next? I have "Basic Language Arts". Why do they have to make such a fancy name for something so horrible? I can't wait to sit and learn about the 'proper use of commas'."

"I have "Advanced English Literature". Don't worry as long as you 'Dot your i's, and cross you t's', you should pass with flying colors," joked Emily. They both sighed. "Well, I go this way. I'll see you in the Dining Hall for lunch. Save me a seat?"

"Of course. Have fun in "Advanced English Literature"."

"Have fun learning the proper use of commas."

* * *

Emily turned the corner into a very large hallway. The upperclassmen were lined all along. They were talking and relaxing like school was no big deal, while Emily tried to balance her books that wouldn't fit into the already-filled book bag. Her next class was very large. The room was magnificent. Melanie and Madison were sitting in the middle of their circle of admirers. Harry was also in the classroom with his football friends. Emily noticed that the boy Claire was forced to sit next to was in this class also. He was talking to Matt and his group of friends. He looked very popular. Some of the girls went over there to swoon over him. Of course, he flirted with them and was showing off in front of the boys. Emily had been so busy looking at him that she hardly noticed Melanie sticking out her leg to trip her. She plunged downwards dropping most of her books. Everyone roared into laughter.

_This is so embarrassing. Why me? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? I rather be learning about punctuation right now._

"Settle down class!" The professor bent down to help Emily pick up her books. "You can sit in front, Emily."

"How do you know my name?" Emily whispered back, but the teacher was already at the head of the room. Emily quickly took a seat in the front row. The blonde boy left his pack to sit behind her.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you sure you're taking enough notes? I could help you," he whispered behind her.

"My name is _Emily_, and why are you looking anyway?"

"Oh, touché." The girls next to him giggled at this.

"Alright! Welcome to you Advanced English Literature class. My name is Professor Grant expect all of you to behave and treat each other nicely while in this room. We will delve straight into Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_ today. Open your books to page 32. I would like you all to take detailed notes each day in class, for your examinations will be much easier if you do, but don't worry too much if you can't write everything down. I am _certainly_ not Mrs. Moore." The class laughed. Emily felt a bit more at ease with Professor Grant. He seemed very nice, not too old, and extremely relaxed. But how did he know her name? Emily had a feeling she was going to enjoy this course more than the others. After all, it was her favorite subject and the professor was just jolly. The lesson went by much quicker than expected. Emily wanted it to last longer because she was enjoying the riveting discussions. She could hear the other students whisper to each other every time she answered a question, but that didn't matter.

* * *

After class, Professor Grant asked Emily to stay after class. "Emily, how are you doing? I know you're an advanced student, but I never expected you to be my top student. Do you have any questions about previous materials we've covered?"

"No. The curriculum is wonderful. I love literature. It's just the…class. My sisters are here and so is my brother, including all of their friends, but I'm sure I just need time to adjust. If you don't mind me asking, Professor, I was wondering how you knew who I was."

"Why, Emily, don't you know of your Grandmother Anne's friend, Priscilla Grant?" Emily's face brightened up. "I'm her son. My father died when I was young, and my mother gave me her maiden name instead. I'm afraid we don't 'get along' well with his side of the family, if you know what I mean. Anyway, your mother and I used to be chums—or pen-pals, actually."

"Really? Did you know Uncle Jem? Uncle Shirley? Aunt Di? Aunt Rilla?"

"Of course. We wrote letters back and forth. I even visited Ingleside a few times. Your father had contacted me before you came here. He said you would be in my class and everything. Your brothers and sisters aren't as interested as you are, I'm afraid."

"Well, no, but you weren't really expecting them to be _interested_, were you? Why didn't my parents mention you before? Do my brothers or sisters know you?"

"Your father and mother didn't want to make it seem like I was 'watching over' you or anything. They were afraid you might feel intimidated because I knew you already. I am simply here if you need help with your lessons or if you need some advice about classes or something of that nature. And, of course, moral support. Your Uncle Carl is also here, so, Emily, you have nothing to worry about. Try to get involved in social activities, which might help you get along better. But don't fret, dear, it's only your first day. Well, I've taken enough of your time. Run along to lunch now."

"Erm…right. Thank you, Professor. See you tomorrow," said Emily, quietly. She liked Professor Grant. He seemed jolly and he was a kindred spirit. Obviously, since her parents were friends with him. She had a feeling she was going to like this class.

* * *

On her way towards the Dining Hall, Emily passed by many classrooms. She happened to see Mary sitting in "Home Economics". The Dining Hall was a great room. Everything in this hall was of large proportions. There were four long tables that ran from the front of the room to the very end. They were spaced from each other proportionally. Each table had two long benches underneath it, where the students would sit. On each side of the wall were the lines for food. After receiving their meal, the students would then sit down at a table to eat. At the head of the room, sat the teachers. They had a much shorter table, and in the middle sat the school headmaster.

Emily spotted Claire sitting at the second table from the left. She looked exhausted and miserable.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Emily. Claire nodded and motioned for Emily to sit next to her.

"The teacher was horrible. Not as bad as Mrs. Moore, of course, but still quite dreadful. Here, I got your food for you. We didn't really have a choice on what to eat. Tell me about your class," said Claire, as she pushed a tray over to Emily. There was a tuna sandwich, apple, apple juice, and some crackers.

"Well, it was probably as bad as yours. My sisters were in the same room as me, so that just sums it up. I got…distracted when I came in and my _wonderful_ sister, Melanie, tripped me, so I fell in front of all the upperclassmen. It was _dreadful_."

"You tripped? Wow, that is bad. How was your Professor? I heard he's nice."

"He is. Professor Grant actually knows my parents. The class isn't bad either. We started covering Chaucer today."

"We started with the different styles of journalism. She explained how we are going to write reports. I was bored out of my mind. Ms. Thompson was just as evil as Mrs. Moore. Can you believe she _forced_ me to sit next to that boy?"

"By the way, he was in my English class. I don't like him very much. How rude is it to call a strange girl 'sweetheart'?"

"He called you sweetheart? I heard some girls talking about him after class. His name is Jeffrey McCallister, but everyone calls him Jeff. He's quite the ladies' man. Always, flirting and encouraging girls," informed Claire, who was staring at Emily's apple. "Are you going to eat that?" Emily gave her the apple.

"He seems like an egotistical jerk to me."

"Yes, but you _have_ to admit he _is_ handsome."

"Who's handsome?" interrupted Kimmy.

"Oh, Kimmy. You gave me a fright. We were talking about one of our classmates. His name is Jeff McCallister."

"Oooh…he's supposed to be quite the ladies' man."

"Mmm…I think he is just attention-starved. That's why he shows off so much," snapped Emily.

"Are you _jealous_, Emily?"

"Of course not. What's there to be jealous of?" said Emily, in a scandalized tone.

"Has anyone seen Mary?" Emily was very grateful to Claire for changing the subject.

"I saw her in a class on the way here. It was "Home Economics", so no doubt their baking cookies for lunch."

"Ha! As if Mary needs to know more about 'home economics'.

At this moment, Mary approached the table and coughed. "It is a very sensible course to take, Claire. After all, I do need to take of you three. And we do not bake cookies for lunch," shuddered Mary, who was probably thinking cookies were unhealthy.

"We were just teasing you, Mary. How have your classes been? Claire and Emily are already bogged down with homework," said Kimmy, who was now very civil to Mary.

"Oh, just wonderful! The classes and teachers are great! I've learned so much already!"

"Glad to see you're excited."

"Claire, it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea, Mary. My teachers are horrible."

"I'm sure it'll get better."

"Well, let's get to class before we're late. I don't need any additional assignments tonight," teased Emily. Claire put on a bit of mock concern.

"That was _very_ funny, Emily. Very funny…"

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry this chapter took forever to write, but I've been so busy. Orchestra camp, freshman orientation, etc. So, I'll try to get a new chapter up before I start school, which is on August 24th. Wish me luck! I'm going to be a fish…so, drop a note and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	13. Searching for Something More

**A/N:** _Hello all! Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! So, please excuse me if I do not post as often after this chapter. School is starting, I'm afraid, which means I will have less and less time to write. Besides homework, add tennis and orchestra to it, and I'm doomed. So, I want to apologize if I don't keep up with my writing. I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. I love your reviews and encouragement! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review please to tell me what you think._ **I wrote all of that and all my responses to your reviews about two months ago, so it's a little outdated. I'm so sorry I've been so busy. High school has just sucked all the energy right out of me, but I'm starting to find a rhythm and it's given me a bit more time to work on my story! Yeah! Hope you guys like it…please review.**

**Ruby:** I'm so flattered that you like my story. :) I love yours. Kimmy is not Jane Andrew's daughter or granddaughter. I think that would be a bit too much for the story. You know—to have everyone be somehow connected to Anne might be odd, but I promise at least one housemate will have a connection to Emily. Robert Grant is Priscilla's son. I think I mentioned it last chapter. Thanks for the wonderful review. I'll update soon only if you do too! ;) BTW, there are a few things I forgot to say in my review for Chapter 19 & 20 of your story, so here it is. I love you for having Blythe play the violin! I play the violin! And Joyce is lovely, darling!

**lovejag:** Hello! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. I know the oldest kids would see their friends head off, but I'm focusing on Emily who is only 13; therefore you are not seeing a lot of war action yet. In the earlier chapters, I talked briefly about Will and Alex considering joining up. I also mentioned that Harry who is 16, and not yet able to enlist, wanting to go to a military school. So, I am working a plan for these boys and I assure you there will definitely be WWII later on. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much! :)

**Stella Maynard:** I think life up in the east is just a bit busier. Everyone up there just seems goal-oriented. And it feels like there's more hope for people up there because they get more opportunities to do things. It's very bland in Texas. I don't believe Rory and Dean should be together. After all he _is_ married. She needs to learn how to move on. This whole thing is going to ruin her relationship with Lorelei. Did you know that Christopher is coming back to complicate things with Luke and Lorelei? Talk about drama! I cried at the end of The O.C. finale. I love that Amy was waiting for Ephram on the plane! It was so romantic. Can you tell I'm a hopeless romantic? It's like every show on television has something to do with teen pregnancy. I think they need to come up with something new. I cannot wait for Harry Potter to come out. I'm dying here! They're filming the fourth movie too. The Goblet of Fire is my favorite of the series, so far. Order of the Phoenix is good too. Supposedly, JK Rowling is halfway through the sixth book! Yeah!!! You should check out It's an awesome website. Kimmy is going to stay around, but she'll be a lot more normal and nicer in the future. You like Jeff? Really? There's actually a guy I know—or have been in the same room with—whose name is Jeff Clark. The character is supposed to be like Tristan on Gilmore Girls, so I guess I'll have to keep him around. Professor Grant is cool. He's like Mr. Medina (Max) on GG. Can you tell I love Gilmore Girls? I don't like Melanie either, but she is Emily's sister, which means she'll have to stay. :( Yes, I'll be a freshman in high school, and I'm terrified! You don't start school for another TWO WEEKS? AHHHH!!!! BTW, have you been watching the Olympics? Tennis is my favorite sport, but I'm currently watching swimming. Michael Phelps is so hot!

* * *

The first few weeks of school withered down quickly. Emily and the rest of her friends soon found their stride and were all immensely busy with their new lives. Emily got along very well with her professors, which was already expected. She enjoyed the classes and the Queen's atmosphere. Harry and the rest of the boys at Pennington Place started their football season, and the girls cheered them on at a couple of games. Emily and Claire decided to take on a few extracurricular activities. Claire joined the student council and was elected the president of the freshman class. She made new friends, but was still close to Emily.

Em always loved tennis, so she decided to take it up. Queen's girls' tennis team was relatively new; therefore Emily had to spend some extra hours on the court. She was also recommended to the newspaper office, and Emily gladly accepted. She was a bit busier as well, but that's not to say that Mary and Kimmy weren't taking on other activities as well.

Mary joined the Junior Red Cross and persuaded Kimmy to come along. They were both usually at home, making care packages for the soldiers. Emily helped Mary and Kimmy whenever she could, but she also wrote many columns about the war and tried to promote younger generation involvement. Claire was working hard with the student council and staff.

* * *

One day, after tennis practice, Emily made her way to the newspaper office to turn in a new article. She walked past the town square, where many of the students enjoyed spending their time off campus. She decided to drop by the post office because she admitted it had been awhile since she checked for letters, but then again, she was a busy girl. A letter from Aunt Una, Mum and Dad, and one from Will.

_Dearest Emily,_

_Darling, how are you? Good, I hope. Harry has written me regularly. He says you've been quite busy. Tennis, newspaper, not to mention all of your rigorous academics. Quite impressive, and you were worried about not fitting in. I hope Melanie and Madison aren't treating you badly, but if they are, I promise to write to them about it later._

_I'm doing fine. Redmond is nice and I enjoy the atmosphere. Most of the boys have gone off and I can see the looks people give me behind my backs. It's becoming unbearable, Emily. I know you worry about the war, but I believe it is my duty to leave. Alex has already joined up and expects me to do the same. I have to go some time Emily, so it might as well be with Alex, my friend and family. Dearest, it will be fine. You must keep faith like Aunt Una told you and like Uncle Walter told her. I know it'll be terribly hard for you, but I have all the faith in the world that you'll make it through. You're such a brick, Emily. You need to be strong for Mum and our sisters. Tomorrow I will enlist and I'll get a few days to come home before I leave overseas. It won't be the end of the world, I promise. Alex has written to Sarah, so I know you girls will help each other through this. _

_Keep faith, dearest. I expect Mum and Dad to write you a letter soon. Until then…_

_Love,_

_Will_

Emily was speechless. She knew there would be a time that the Piper would call for her brother, but somehow it just all hurt the same. She wondered if Sarah knew already and if she was avoiding her for some reason. She didn't even want to read what her parent's letter said. She wanted to run away and leave the world behind her. Just once, she needed an escape—a haven of her own. Emily wasn't sure what she loved. Sarah painted, Claire had her council of friends, and Mary and Kimmy could devour themselves in their work, but what did Emily have? She liked to write and play tennis. She also picked up playing the violin in the orchestra, which she loved, but she needed _something_.

* * *

She made her way to the newspaper office, which was empty now. She sat down and opened a book and started to read. Reading was a great way to escape. She read and read and read and cried and read, until finally someone came into the room. Emily looked out the window and realized it must have been the middle of the night. She quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes to look and see who was at the door. It was that rude boy in her English Lit. class—Jeff.

"What are you still doing here so late? Don't you know how to go _home_ and read?" he asked in an overbearingly assuming tone.

"And what are _you_ doing here? _I_ came to turn in my column for this week, if you must know," Emily responded with the exact haughty manner.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I thought I'd take a walk around because I couldn't sleep. It's nice to take nightly walks by yourself."

"Sounds awfully dangerous too." Emily's voice had changed. She was actually interested in what Jeff had to say, but she _couldn't _let down her guard. "I'm surprised you're not off with your fan club at this time of night. I thought that's what guys like you do—take a pack of girls to the movie and then break all of their hearts."

"You really don't think a lot of me, do you?"

"Well, you haven't given me a reason to think of you as anything but a self-centered, arrogant automaton, that girls just automatically swoon over."

"You wound me. So, do you just like to sit in the newspaper office every night to read or do you just like to come in here and cry your eyes out to the understanding company here?" He looked around at the empty room. "This is some party…"

"It's just a one-night thing. I usually stay in the house at this time like normal people do. I just lost track of time today."

"I get worried when you're not sarcastic. What's on your mind?'

"Well…" Emily started a little hesitantly, "my brother wrote me today. He's enlisting tomorrow. I don't know why I'm being childish and crying uncontrollably because I knew he would enlist eventually, but I think a part of me was holding onto the unrealistic hope that he wouldn't. And now he's going off to war and I'll never see him again and no one understands and I'm so lonely and now I'm blubbering all over you and you don't even deserve it." Emily was crying hysterically and Jeff pulled her into a hug. If Emily was thinking clearly, she would've pushed away, but she was desperate for some comfort.

"There, there. Calm down, Em. This will eventually pass and you'll be able to be happy again, I promise." Jeff was being so kind to her and she felt so bad for crying uncontrollably on his shoulder the first time they actually had a civil conversation. Emily pulled away after awhile and wiped her tears.

"I'm so sorry for overwhelming you with everything. I'm sorry. You're probably not used to it."

"Well, I have a younger sister, so I'm used to having a girl crying on me," said Jeff, as he flashed his charming smile at Emily.

"What brings you out so late?"

"I'm not used to everything at Queen's yet and I'm not someone who can sleep easily in an unfamiliar space, so it's been a habit to get up in the middle of the night and walk around campus until I get tired," he said while reaching for Emily's book and turned it over to look at the cover. "_Pride and Prejudice_? Not a bad choice. At least you have good tastes in books."

"Thanks, I guess. Books are practically all I have. I usually just sit in my home and read."

"I'm far from home. My family lives in Pembroke. It's just me, my mom, and my sister. I never really had time to sit and read, although I wish I did. But now, I'm on my own, so I've been reading a lot too. What about you? What's your family like?"

"Mmm…we live in Kensington on the Island. I have three older brothers—Will is at Redmond, well, actually he's going off to war, but Harry and Matt are here at Queen's. My sisters, Melanie and Madison, are here too. My mother is an author, but mainly a great Mum and cook. I really miss her cooking. And my dad is a minister, like my grandfather. I really miss him too. Where's your Father?" Emily asked sincerely.

"Oh, well, my father died when I was young…in an accident. I never really knew him."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up—"

"—oh no, don't worry about it." Jeff smiled at Emily, and she smiled back shyly. For some strange reason, Emily's heart fluttered just a tiny bit. She would never admit it, but there was definitely a flurry of excitement. They sat in silence for awhile until Emily broke the silence.

"I should get home. It's getting late or rather it _is_ late. Thank you for keeping me company. You took my mind off of…things. It was really sweet of you," said Emily, honestly.

"Well, it's nice to have a companion on my midnight walks as well. I'll walk you home. It's not safe for a lady to walk home by yourself."

"Why, that's very noble, kind sir, but it's not too far and I'd rather walk by myself. Thanks for offering, though. Good night," said Emily, quietly.

"Good night, Emily." Jeff smiled and looked meaningfully at her until she left. Somehow, Jeff had taken Emily's mind off of Will, and although her heart still ached over it, Emily was a bit more reassured that there _was_ someone else who she could relate to.

Emily reached Summer's Landing quickly. She quietly slipped in and shut the door and leaned against it. She wasn't sure how she felt. Sad over Will, but she felt _something _about Jeff. She silently walked upstairs and closed her door, plopped herself onto the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Emily stirred at Claire's bubbly voice. "You got in late last night. Where were you anyway? I was looking for you after tennis practice, but they said you left already."

"Too early. Go away. Must sleep," Emily groaned into her pillow.

"Emily! Seriously! Wake up! You were the one who said we need to go study today!"

"I did? Oh right, I _did_. Fine, I'm getting up. I'm getting up." She yawned and slowly crawled out of bed. Claire went downstairs to wait while Emily dressed and gathered her books. She slowly came downstairs and Claire joined her on the way out the door.

* * *

Newbury Street was filled with warm, autumnal colors this time of year. Emily loved walking to Queen's. The other boarding houses seemed cheery and welcoming this morning, and as they made their way towards the library, Claire noticed many students abuzz at the bakery.

"Emily, what do you think is going on over there? Why are there so many people at the bakery?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go take a look," said Emily, as she guided Claire over to the bakery. She noticed Sarah was reading the paper aloud with a distressed look on her face.

"Sarah! What's going on? Why is everyone—"

"—Shh!" everyone turned and yelled in unison.

"_Canadian Humanitarian representative, Una Meredith, has been sent immediately to London to work with British government officials along with other members of the Canadian government. Meanwhile, back at home, a record number of boys have enlisted in the forces for the next departure at the end of the month, harassment of those who aren't enlisting has increased, and it leaves you all to wonder, who's going to handle our affairs here in Canada in the midst of this growing war while Miss Meredith is in England handling the affairs of our soldiers and the fate of their families here in Canada."_

"Sarah, I don't understand. Why is Aunt Una being sent to London?"

"Apparently, things are getting worse in Europe. They've just set up a court body in France and they're executing everyone who's committing crimes against the state 24 hours after sentencing. Since some of our boys are in France, they want to send Aunt Una to London where she'll be able to receive information on them if anything is to happen quicker. Plus, supposedly, people from Germany, Italy, and Japan met in Berlin for some meeting. They believe that the Axis is planning a huge attack or invasion soon and they want Aunt Una in England just in case there's some massive number of dead Canadian soldiers in the near future, she needs to be able to keep track of them and inform their families."

"Do you have to put it so crudely, Sarah?" shuddered Claire, who was a little disturbed.

"Won't it be even more dangerous for her in England rather than Washington?"

"Well, yes, but I don't really think the governments care about our Aunt Una's safety," said Sarah, sarcastically.

"And what's this about a departure at the end of the month? Will didn't say anything about a departure at the end of the month!" cried Emily, frantically.

"Alex said he'll get to come home for a few days before he leaves overseas, but he didn't say when that would be. Isn't it just like them? To beat around the bush about it. It'll be fine, Emily. Out of all the boys who are over there fighting, what makes you think Will and Alex are going to get hurt? It's a highly unreliable ratio. It's a two in a million chance."

"What makes you think they _won't_ get hurt, Sarah? What makes you think they'll be spared?"

"Emily, I know you're upset, but there's no need to get haughty."

"What about you, Sarah? I've never seen you more busy or rude. So, if you just let your work consume you, it'll all go away? Why haven't you talked to me, Sarah? I would've been there for you."

"You didn't come find me, Emily."

"I didn't know! I just got a letter from Will _yesterday_! I had no idea that Alex had joined up already!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now because our selfish brothers are heading off whether we like it or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run." Sarah quickly stood up and walked away from the group in a very briskly manner. Everyone returned to what they were doing and Emily stood there aimlessly.

Claire broke the silence. "Emily, let's go home. I don't think it's a good day to go to the library."

"No. I won't change my plans for some war half way across the world from us. _You _can go if you wish."

"I'm going to go home. Be careful. Don't stay out too late." Claire parted from Emily, who continued to the library.

* * *

The campus was surprisingly quiet and empty and the library was even emptier. There were one or two people spread out around the large room, but Emily liked the quiet, even spooky feeling. She headed towards the back of the room when someone caught her attention.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" whispered Emily.

"Just studying for that English test. What about you?"

"It's the Saturday before a test. Where else would I be?" said Emily, a little coldly.

"What's wrong, Em?

"Nothing. Why are you assuming something is wrong?"

"You seem upset, that's all."

"Well, I'm not."

"And I'm dropping the subject…"

"Good." Jeff returned to studying, while Emily impatiently tapped her pencil. "It's just…I got into a fight with my cousin, Sarah, over the war, but that's it."

"Hmmm…" said Jeff, without looking up from his book.

"_And_ my Aunt Una is going to London and my brother is enlisting."

"And that's it?"

Emily finally gave in. "And I'm really scared."

"Thought so. How are you feeling about it? Are you and your aunt close?"

"Very. I'm worried about Aunt Una, Will, and Sarah."

"That's a lot of people to worry about. Do you want to pour your heart out on me?"

"Not today. Thanks, though," smiled Emily.

"I'm here for you if you want to talk," Jeff smiled back.

They both studied for awhile. Emily continued to tap her pencil and Jeff continued to smile amusedly. Suddenly, a pack of boys and girls came up to their table.

"Hey Jeff. What are _you_ doing in a library?" asked some tall, blonde guy.

"Studying, what else?" Emily noticed that Jeff seemed a little annoyed.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were on a date, Jeff." Jeff really seemed irritated, especially at the boy's comment, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Didn't know you were into the bookish type…"

"I'm not! It's just Emily! I barely even know her!" Finally, he lost his cool. The group seemed shocked at Jeff's sudden outburst. Emily saw the librarian coming toward them. "Just go. I'll meet up with you later."

"Fine. We're going."

Jeff turned to Emily after the group left. "Sorry about that."

But Emily was a little distracted. "Are you really that embarrassed to be around me?"

"What? No, Em, it's not—"

"Because you seemed really mad that they saw you here—with me—at the library. If you don't want to talk to me, that's okay. I'm sorry I dumped everything on you yesterday and today. I'll just go. Good luck with everything." Emily hurriedly gathered her books and walked out. She felt so sad and guilty now. Jeff didn't do anything to her and she blew up at him! She was just so overwhelmed with everything that it was inevitable that everything would come out eventually. So, the search for that _something_ would have to continue…

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, what do you think? I really hope you liked it. Sorry it's taken me so long to finally update. What do you think? What do you think? I hope its okay. I've been so worried about how it would turn out. Anyway, I have to go. Everwood is on! Yeah! **_Please review_**.


	14. Moonlight Strolls & Promises

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile. I've been working, but very slowly. I'm trying to find time to write, but it's hard. I hope you're enjoying what I have been giving you so far. Do you like Jeff? I hope so. I have more in store for the boys and the twins will make an appearance soon, I promise. But for now, here's what I have in store for Emily's next adventure.

**NEWS:** I've decided to change Jeff's last name to McCallister because the other one was bothering me. lol. I know I'm weird…

**Stella Maynard:** I'm glad you reviewed! You're my only reviewer for the last chapter! I agree with what you said about people being goal-oriented in the North more than down here. I think I'd fit in better up there . I don't really want Christopher back either. Luke & Lorelei are perfect for each other, and you know Chris will cause some drama around Stars Hollow. I _love_ Logan!!! He's so cute and soooo perfect for Rory! I'm looking forward to Dean going away because I just _love_ Logan so much! I hope the sites I e-mailed you were good. They're great for keeping you posted on everything, very detailed too! I felt sorry for Paul Hamm too, but he got to keep his medal in the end. I'm soooo glad you liked the chapter. It was a little hard for me to get started at the beginning, so I guess that's why it didn't sound like me. I hate writer's block for forever, so finally trying to write again was a little difficult, but, fear not, I'm back now!! Well, I won't make any promises on Una, but she's safe, _for now_ at least ;). I'm glad you like Jeff. There's something charming about him, but so aggravating too. There's more in store for you because Jeff will be around for awhile. I always like making blow ups. They're great for releasing some pent up anger. Thanks soooo much for reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Emily's weekend passed by her quickly, probably because she avoided social contact with everyone around her. Claire saw it fit to let Emily have her space, while Kimmy saw it fit to bother Emily into confessing. Jeff was no where to be seen, much to Emily's displeasure. Even though she yelled at him, Emily found that she seemed to miss Jeff's company, but she tried not to let it show when she was around the girls. Nan and Jerry wrote Emily at least five letters and had Harry or Matt check on her every chance possible. Even Melanie and Madison were strangely nice to her.

On Monday morning, Emily awoke early before dawn. She wanted to evade the girls and their attempts to cheer her up. Newbury Street was silent, for everyone was still in bed. Emily quickly made her way to the library, where she could be able to study in peace. There was no one in the great room or on campus to be seen.

_Finally! Some peace and quiet to myself_.

Emily opened her notebook and positioned herself comfortably before writing. She wrote with a fierce passion about everything that was going on— How Will was leaving or how she hated Jeff or how the girls wouldn't leave her alone. She just wanted to get it all out. There was just so much to say, so much to express. It had been so long since she tried to let everything out and it felt good. She felt as if her _soul_ was being poured onto paper, and it felt so relieving. In fact, Emily was so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly forgot to go to class and had to run there.

* * *

Claire was really surprised not to see Emily in class because Emily was usually early, but sighed with relief when Emily scurried into the room. As Emily took her seat, Claire waved for her attention.

"How is it that when I'm running late, I never get to class on time, but you seem to come in just when you're supposed to?"

"Maybe I just run faster than you."

"Sure," Claire rolled her eyes. "Where were you anyway? I actually woke up early and was going to call you down to breakfast."

"Really? You waking up early? There's a novel concept," said Emily, distractedly as she looked to the seat behind Claire. "Where's Jeff?"

"Who knows, probably off with some girls or something," shrugged Claire.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Moore walked into the room and asked the class to get settled down at this point. As Emily worked on her lesson, Claire continually tried to get Emily's attention, but Emily knew Mrs. Moore was watching, so she ignored Claire.

"_Ms. Gordon!_ What may I ask are you doing? Not copying Ms. Meredith, I hope!" Emily let out a slight chuckle under her breath and Claire sighed in disbelief. "Cheating will cause you severe consequences, Ms. Gordon!"

"I wasn't _cheating_, Mrs. Moore."

"Are you talking back to me? I'll just have to write you down for insubordination then!" At that moment, Jeff quietly snuck into the room and tried weaseling his way to his seat, but Mrs. Moore quickly spotted him. "_You!_ Why are _you_ late, Mr. McCallister?"

"I overslept…" lied Jeff, who was trying to smooth his hair down, but was only messing it up.

"Right. Well, you may most certainly join Ms. Gordon here in detention this afternoon for two hours. I expect to see you both here on time. Now, let's go over the lesson…"

Emily quickly looked down at her paper when Jeff walked by and he silently sat down behind Claire. For the rest of class, Emily couldn't stay focused. She felt like Jeff's stares were just burning into her and she found it hard to think about anything else. As soon as class was dismissed, Emily dashed to the door. Claire had to sprint just to keep up with her.

"Emily! Emily! Wait! Ow! My foot! Ow!" Claire apparently stubbed her toe on the wall while trying to catch up to Emily. "Can you believe Mrs. Moore? Now I have to spend two hours—two whole hours—with Jeffrey McCallister! He's so arrogant! I mean, he acts so lordly all the time, as if he expects us to just fall over ever time he walks by or something!"

"You don't even know him! Maybe there's more to Jeff than meets the eye! You've never even spoke to him, Claire!"

"Emily—"

"—I have to get to class." Emily rushed away into the crowd. She dreaded going to Mr. Grant's class, not because of Mr. Grant, but because Jeff was also in this class. Not to mention Melanie, Madison, and Harry, who were overly quiet now because of Will and his situation. Jeff walked into the room and passed by Emily. He dropped a note onto her desk.

"Read it later."

* * *

This threw Emily off for the rest of the period. Jeff sat behind her and seemed so calm about everything that Emily felt so silly worrying over it. After class, he left before anyone noticed and Emily slowly made her way to the courtyard. She had a break between to classes and just couldn't wait to open the letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened in the library on Saturday. I'm _not_ embarrassed to be around you. I really like our friendship, and I hope you don't take it against me. I just have been having a hard times with my 'friends', but I don't want that to inflict anything onto our relationship because I really enjoy your company, Emily. Well, I have a football game tonight. I hope you will come and bring your friends too! I'd love to see you there!_

_Yours,_

_Jeff_

"What _are_ you reading now?" asked Kimmy, suddenly. Emily jumped and dropped the letter, but Kimmy snatched it before Emily could pick it up. "What's this? A love letter?"

"Kimmy! It's nothing, honestly. Here, I was just about to throw it away." But it was too late, Kimmy was already reading it, and her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she continued.

"Oh, Emily! Jeff McCallister!" This was one of the times that Emily wished Kimmy didn't have such a loud scream.

"Kimmy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us Jeff was _courting _you?"

"He's _not_! We're just friends! Kimmy!"

"Have you told Claire or Mary? They _must_ know! Is this why you've been acting so strange lately?"

Emily was quite upset now. She didn't like having Kimmy scrutinize her over Jeff and how she was feeling, "No, Kimmy. If you must know, I've been acting strange because my brother, Will, has decided to enlist, and I haven't handled it as well as I've liked. Jeff is my _friend_ and has been very understanding of the situation. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep this a secret between the two of us."

"But you _must_ like him! He's Jeff McCallister after all. How can you be so blind? Jeff McCallister is courting you!!!"

"Kimmy! He is _not_ courting me. I'm not going to talk to you about this anymore," Emily left a stunned Kimmy behind her. She was afraid that once Kimmy told her friends, the whole campus would think that she and Jeff McCallister were in some type of romantic entanglement, when in reality they were _not_. Emily had no choice but to meet Jeff after the football game and confront him first.

* * *

It took quite a bit of excuse-making and coaxing to get Claire and Mary to accompany Emily to the football game that night. She made an excuse of wanting to see her brother play because he needed some family support, and the girls didn't know any better than to believe her, although they _were_ a little surprised. Mary brought her needlepoint to keep her busy because she wasn't a sports fan, but Claire was excited about going to a school event. Emily, of course, had no interest in football whatsoever, but she watched Jeff carefully and planned out exactly what and how she was going to talk to him.

"Did you see that? We're winning, Emily! We're winning!" screamed Claire, who was a very enthusiastic fan.

"What? Oh, good. Yes, we're winning…"

"Honestly, Emily, why did you bring us here? I know you're not a football fan or one of loud noises either, but _this_ is just a waste of time," complained Mary, who was not too fond of being knocked around by overly-excited supporters.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to spend an evening _outside_ of the house for once, but I understand if you want to go home. My head's starting to hurt too, but I want to talk to Matt afterwards, so I'll just walk home later."

"Claire? Are you coming home with me? Fine, I'll see you two at home later," said Mary, who tried to leave, but was once again knocked down by another student. She finally got up and carefully made her way out.

"Emily!! Look! Look! We're about to score again…who is that? Is that Jeff?"

Emily perked up. "What? What about Jeff?"

"Is that him who just…SCORED THE TOUCHDOWN!!!!? WE WON! WE WON!!!"

"Yea. I'm going to find Matt and talk to him. Do you want to come with me, Claire?"

"Sure! Wow! I'm so happy we won!!!"

"I can tell." Emily pushed through the large crowd and made her way toward the back of the locker room, and Claire followed. They stood outside and waited for Matt to come out. Finally, Emily found him. Matt looked a bit older now, although not much time had passed since Emily last saw him. Emily could see dark circles under his eyes that gave him a weary, tired look. She couldn't believe that this was her older brother, who was only a year older than her. Emily had at least one class with her sisters and Harry, but she rarely got to see Matt. It seemed as if the past days had worn Matt down and had aged him.

"Matt! You did great out there! I'm so proud of you!" Emily ran up to Matt and hugged him tightly.

"Emily? What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to support my big brother."

"Right. What are you _really_ doing here? I know you, Emily. There has to be some important reason why you're here because I know you _despise_ football."

"I came to meet a friend," said Emily, reluctantly.

"Does this friend happen to be a _gentlemen_ friend?"

"…maybe…"

"Is this gentlemen friend on the football team?"

"Umm...sure."

"And what is his name?"

"I—I rather not—not say."

"Emily…"

"His name is—it's—it's Jeff," whispered Emily.

"_Really_? I wouldn't have guessed that you would be interested in Jeff."

"I'm _not!_ Honest, Matt. We're just friends and I think he's not too fond of me right now."

"Sure. Just be careful. I don't want you getting your heart broken now," said Matt, in a big-brother tone.

"I can take care of myself, but it seems as if you need to take a bit of your own advice. Look at you. You're so pale and thin, Matt. Are you okay? Have you heard from Will or Mom or Dad?"

"Emily, don't worry about me. I'm fine, trust me. Harry told me about Will. Poor Mother. I just sent a letter off to Clarence House this morning. Father is proud, but worried too. And Mel and Maddie are trying to live their lives as normally as possible. How have _you_ been holding up?" Matt gestured Emily towards the bench.

"Honestly, I'm not. I haven't exactly been 'keeping faith'. I'm quite ashamed of myself actually. What would Aunt Una or Uncle Walter think?"

"You aren't expected to be perfect, Emily. We're all having a hard time dealing with Will. But what can we do? Can you blame Will and Alex for leaving?"

"Well…no, but he could've have sent a warning or something! _This_ was so unexpected! How does he expect us to react?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to move on with our lives, Emily. It's important to remember those we love and pray for them everyday, but we can't put our lives on hold. Will doesn't expect us to do that. He has a duty to his country and to himself to serve for us. To fight for what's right. How can you stop a man from listening to something that strong? I wish I could listen to it."

"Oh Matt! Don't say that! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"You'd learn to live, Emily. You would keep faith and continue with your life. You would help the other women and children of our country and stay strong for the men. That's how it is, even when Mum and Dad were young. Mum's letters to Dad are still in the trunk in the attic. It must have been terrible to Father—being away from her so long," said Matt, sentimentally.

"What about Mother? She had to stay on the Island and _wait_! Waiting for Father's fate and her own fate and their future! I could _never_ do such a thing. I just don't have the patience for it."

Matt smiled. Emily was still as sweet and innocent as ever, despite all the negativity surrounding her. He had a feeling that Emily would be fine. She was such a brick. "Well, darling, I must be going home. Jeff will probably be out soon. Hang in there, darling. I'll come find you as soon as I get a letter from Mum and Dad."

* * *

Matt stood up and kissed Emily on the cheek. Emily hugged Matt before letting him leave. She hadn't even noticed that Claire had left with her friends. Everyone around her seemed so happy. They were all paired up and slowly left for home. Jeff finally came out and was quite surprised to see Emily.

"Emily! I didn't think you were going to come."

"I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Right. Did you come by yourself?"

"No, I came with Claire and Mary, but Mary left during the game and Claire just went off with her friends. Now, you better have a good reason for bringing me out her and making me watch _football_," teased Emily.

"I'm guessing you aren't a fan." Jeff pulled Emily up and started walking. Emily had no idea where he was taking her, but she followed.

"No, but my brother Matt plays."

"Matt Meredith is your brother? Really? Wow."

"Yes. My brother Will used to play here. He was going to play at Redmond, but now he's gone off to war. Harry played football last year, but he's doing rugby this year."

"The legendary Will Meredith. I guess talent runs in your family."

"Right. So, what's my talent?"

"Where should I begin?" Jeff smiled at Emily and she could feel her heart melt. He had that gorgeous twinkle in his eye that made her flutter. They walked in silence for some time before Jeff spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything, Jeff. I just blew everything out of proportion. I wanted to take out some anger on you," said Emily, guiltily.

"My friends just irritate me sometimes. I was being irrational too."

"Let's just forgive and forget. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see."

"I don't know if I feel too safe having you drag me off into the night," teased Emily.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. It's just around this corner," said Jeff as he took Emily's hand and led her along with him.

"So, what is this surprise? Is it a place? Is it a present? Jeff, seriously, tell me." But Jeff didn't need to because he brought Emily to a small wooden bridge in the middle of a lush, green valley that had a small stream running through it. The moonlight glowed on the surface of the water. All around were golden-red leaves that comforted Emily so. And the wind sung around her, just like it did at home and at Ingleside. The beautiful scene took Emily's breath away. It reminded her so much of Rainbow Valley. "Oh my. This is—this is—this is—I can't even describe it."

"It's beautiful," said Jeff, looking directly at Emily instead of the scenery, which caused Emily to blush wildly.

"How did you find such a lovely place?"

"I was taking another one of my moonlit strolls when I happened to come across this. Emily, I knew you would love it."

"Jeff, how could I not? There's a little valley near my grandmother's home that _this_ reminds me of. My parents and aunts and uncles play there when they were young, and every time I visit, I love to wander in Rainbow Valley. And oh, this is just what I need! A bit of home with a touch of my new beginning! It's wonderful!"

"What shall we call it then?"

"Oh, well, let's name it Windsong because the wind always chimes and sings when we are here."

"Windsong it is. It's getting late, Emily. We should go."

"Oh, but I don't want to leave this."

"Then let's make a pact. Every night, you & I will meet here at dusk."

"I like the sound of that. Every night, it is."

* * *

Jeff walked Emily home and bid her goodnight. He took her hand, kissed it, and held it to his heart. Emily smiled gently and watched him leave. Maybe Kimmy was right. Maybe Jeff _was_ courting her. And oh! She loved every minute with him!!! How her heart flew out of her chest or how she couldn't stop smiling when he was near her! Emily believed she was in the clouds! Everything seemed perfect! But suddenly…

"Emily Rose Meredith! Where on Earth have you been?"

"Mother!?!"

**

* * *

A/N:** Oh, I'm so evil!!! What is the reason for Nan's visit? Does it have something to do with Will or Una's health? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! I hoped you like Jeff. I'll try to add more of the others later. And I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading and as always, **_PLEASE REVIEW._**


	15. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm so sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated, but I have been under enormous stress as of late and, well, let's just say it hasn't been smooth sailing, but here I am, dedicated to this story and working hard to post another chapter!! Yeah!!! So, I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and I am begging, pleading, whatever you want to call it for reviews!! So, please, please, please review, so that I can know what you think and what you want to see or else you'll give me the impression that my story is just not worth continuing! So, **please review!!!**

I actually tried to post before but I wasn't able to log in, and then I got the chapter in document manager, and all my quotation marks turned into a question mark. Geez. It's up, finally!

**Stella Maynard:** Hello! Should I ask what do you mean by getting a southern accent? Well, being from Texas and all, to get a southern accent: say ya'll a lot. I noticed that people in the south say ya'll A LOT more than other people. Did the ending seem like something from OTH? Hmm...wonder how that happened...Guess what? You get to find out why Nan is here this chapter!! Yeah!! I can't promise if anyone is safe, but for now, no one is in peril danger. I think the football in the Anne series is actually football, and that's what the football in my story is. Gilmore Girls rocks my socks! I just can't get enough. Dean is finally out of the picture. I'm so happy about that. He was great for Rory when they were younger, but it'll never be the same. And Everwood is supposed to be really good this week. Okie dokie. Here's the new chapter...

* * *

"Emily Rose! What in the world are you doing out at a time like this?!?! You get inside right _now_, young lady!" Nan's piercing screams rang loudly through Emily's ears. She had forgotten how assertive her mother could be when necessary. In the corner of her eye, Emily could see the girls sitting on the sofa and her father sitting in the armchair. He didn't look happy either. 

"Mother! I can explain, honest. I was at the football game."

"That's enough, Emily! You _know_ better than to be gallivanting off in the middle of the night! Your father and I have been here for _hours_, wondering where on Earth you could be! I would expect you to have some common sense, but apparently I was wrong!" Nan took a quick breath before continuing, but was cut off by Jerry.

"Who was the boy, Emily?" interrupted Jerry.

"And here I was thinking that you were the mature one in the family! Your brother is leaving for war _tomorrow_!! And the night before his departure, when a family should be together, _you _are off doing Lord knows what! Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Who was the boy, Emily?" Jerry chimed in again.

"Your Father and I have been worried sick about you! Once we found out that Will had written a letter to you, your Father and I planned to come up to Charlottetown immediately! How could you possibly be so insensitive to the situation?"

"Well, it's not like I got a notice or anything, Mother. I had no idea you were coming to Charlottetown. And I'm _not_ being insensitive to the situation! It's not like I've been sitting in this house rotting away since I found out! I'm helping Mary and Kimmy with the Junior Red Cross and the newspaper office has been making care packages to send overseas! I've _been_ helping and I resent that you think I've completely ignored Will's service!"

"Nan, Emily has had a long night. Maybe we should just let her rest for the night. There will be plenty of time for explanations tomorrow. Go upstairs to bed, Emily.We'll continue this tomorrow. Girls, thank you for waiting with us." Jerry shooed everyone upstairs and gave Emily a hug before sending her upstairs. Nan sat down quietly and continued her knitting while Jerry opened his book.

* * *

Emily tossed and turned all night long. She couldn't fall asleep at all. All she could think about was her mother's angry words and her father's kind, sympathetic ones. Then, she would think about Jeff for a little bit and Will's departure tomorrow, and even of Matt's football game. Emily wanted to count sheep to fall asleep, but she kept getting off track. She wished that morning would come soon, but then she would dread the thought of confronting her parents. Emily just wanted to rest! She finally drifted off, but then Jerry came in and softly brushed her hair. 

"Emily, darling. Are you awake?"

"Father? Is it not early?"

"Darling, it's time to get ready. The train leaves early. Did you sleep well?" Jerry opened the curtains to let in some pleasant, golden light into the cozy room.

"Not really. Oh, Father! I'm so sorry! I would never intentionally try to hurt Mother or to be disrespectful of Will's service! Honest! I've just been so worried about everything and it's just been so hard to-to-cope," wailed Emily.

"Oh, Emily, dearest. Your mother and I both know how hard it's been for everyone. Last night, we were just worried about where you were and that's why Mother yelled, but it honestly wasn't as bad as it seemed. You _should_ know better than to be out so late, and I _am_ quite curious to learn about this boy you were off with,"said Jerry in a fatherly tone.

Emily blushed. She wasn't ready to tell anyone,even Father, about Jeff yet. She wanted it to be her sweet secret for just a bit longer; but somehow, she found the courage to put her feelings into words. "Well, his name is Jeffrey McCallister. I met him through a few classes we have together and he's on the newspaper with me. He also plays football with Matt. I-uh-don't really know what else to say, Father."

"Do you have a romantic interest in this young man? Or does he have one in you?"

"I'm not sure. We've just become friends, Father."

"Well, that's how all the best ones start out. Now, get up. Put on a cheery face for your brother and Alex today. We'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Emily dressed quickly to find a somewhat empty home. The girls left early, probably to give the family some privacy, but left a sweet, comforting note for Emily. Mary even cooked breakfast for Mother and Father and left some for Emily. Mother was quite impressed with Mary's culinary skills. Harry, Matt, Melanie, and Madison were also in the parlor. The girls' melancholy faces were the first that Emily had ever seen from them. Harry was Harry. Emily could tell he was trying to suppress some excitement for everyone's sake, but was actually quite enthusiastic about Will's departure. Matt was quiet, as usual, although there was a certain sadness upon his face also. Mother and Father tried their best to look proud, and they _almost_ had Emily fooled. Not that they _weren't_ proud, it's just that they were sad and troubled about everything else too. 

Emily sat down on the sofa in between Matt and Madison. Matt squeezed Emily's small palm to try to cheer her up. Mother spoke first. "We're waiting for Will. He said he would come after going to the post office."

The next few minutes must have been the longest few minutes in Emily's entire life. Her stomach was knotted up and she felt like she was going to collapse any second.

_Stay calm, Emily. Put on a calm face for Will & Alex._

Will came up the steps slowly. Emily's heart melted when he walked into the room. He was decked in khaki from head to toe. Oh, how grown-up he looked! Emily could hardly believe this was her brother of days gone by. Days that were once filled with laughter and happiness. Now, everything just seemed glum and hopeless.

"Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith are going to meet us at the station with Alex. Lindsay and Sarah are here too." Will spoke softly, as if afraid to disturb the intense silence.

"Good. I suppose we should go now. Are your bags in the car, Will?" Will nodded. "Then, let's go. No arguing over seats, now." Jerry spoke as calmly and light-heartedly as ever. Emily almost resented him for being so composed, while she was so ruffled. Will slowly walked by Emily's side. He didn't speak much except to exchange a few words here and there. Emily just stared down at her feet. The ride to the station was even worse than Emily expected it to be. She had never known how piercing silence could be until now. She wanted to speak to break the intensity, but words failed her now.

* * *

The station was filled with boys in khaki and families trying to send them off proudly. Emily walked into the crowd ahead of everyone else. She soon spotted Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith. Uncle Jem looked full of pride and Aunt Faith's eyes seemed like empty pools of hazel. Lindsay had grown even more beautiful than the last time Emily saw her. Time had truly changed her into a woman. Sarah's flowing brown hair was neatly tied and her entire demeanor was disheartening to Emily, but no one else seemed to notice. And Alex, like Will, was dressed in full khaki. He looked like a man too. Emily smiled gently when she approached them. 

"Emily, sweetheart, you look so grown up," commented Aunt Faith. Emily hated growing up. She hated the look in Lindsay's eyes that time had put in them. She hated the way growing up was taking Will and Alex far from their families. She hated everything about being "grown-up".

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Is Will coming along soon, Emily?" Alex seemed eager to find Will. After all, they were embarking on this new chapter of their lives together.

"Oh, yes. He was checking his belongings with Father.

"How have you been lately, dear? Good, I hope. I remember Queen's. It was all too long ago, but I remember it well. I was so nervous and excited about everything." Uncle Jem looked as normal as ever. He spoke softly and coolly to Emily while waiting for the rest of her family. Emily was surprised at how everyone seemed so cool with the boys leaving when she was tearing up inside. She wanted everything to be over soon, so that she could go home and wallow.

"Will!!! Will!!! Over here!!!"Alex seemed like a schoolboy again.

"Oh, there you are! Faith, darling, you look not a day over twenty! Emily just took off into the crowd. She blends in so well. Must be this dress, I suppose," said Nan. "How have you been, Alex? Will said you and Megan were getting along _quite_ well."

In all the years Emily had known Alex, she couldn't remember if she had ever seen him blush before. "Oh, well. Megan is a sweet girl."

"Ugh. Alex, you've gotten soft. Don?t tell me she'll have you quitting football next," said Sarah, bitterly. Emily noticed the strain that Sarah put on everyone around her.

"Don't be silly, Sarah. I don't think even Megan could do that to Alex." Will always knew how to break the tension. "Well, the train will be leaving in awhile. Emily, why don't you come with me to check the schedule."

* * *

Emily quietly followed Will. They had to push through the large crowds and find an open space big enough for the two of them. Emily looked up at the board. 

"The train leaves in twenty minutes."

"I know. That's not why I asked you to come with me. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I just wanted to see where you are about everything. I know this can't be easy for you and I did spring it on you. You know that you're always welcome to write or talk to me, right? Because lately you've been a little distant. Mum and Dad are worried, Emily. You haven't kept in touch or you haven't been yourself around anyone. Uncle Carl said that he hasn't seen you around since the beginning of the school year. You've been so distant lately. I don't know what to do or say to you because I don't know what's going on, Emily. And I should have come to you before now, but you have twenty minutes to tell me because you might not have another chance."

"WILL! How can you say something like that?!?! Of course you'll come back and everything will be the same again."

"Emily, that's not what I meant. When Alex and I come back from war, nothing will be the same. Time will change us. War will change us. It'll change you too. What if I come back to find a beautiful, cosmopolitan lady, but also a complete stranger to everything I remember? I want us to be honest to each other before any drastic changes occur. Anything you want to say, I want to know right now so that I can forever remember my darling little sister in that way."

There was a moral conflict going on in Emily's soul. She wanted to tell Will everything that was on her mind, but she just couldn't bring herself around to it. "Oh. I don't know what to tell you except that I'm going to miss you everyday and that I hope, and will pray, everyday that you'll be safe along with our other boys. And it won't be the same without you."

Will looked straight into Emily's eyes."That's it? Nothing else you want to tell me? No beaus or gentlemen friends I need to know about?"

"No, of course not," lied Emily, but then she had a sudden urge to be completely honest with Will. "Actually, there is a beau in the picture now."

Will raised his eyebrow and looked intrigued. "Really? Does his name happen to be Jeff McCallister?"

"How did you know!?!!? Did Matt tell you? I told him not to."

"Yes. Don't tell Matt though. I wouldn't want him to think of me as a squealer. Well, I'm sure Mother wants to get in some last big hugs before I leave. We said all the serious goodbyes last night. She can't stop staring at me since I've gotten the uniform.?

"Well, you do look quite handsome and mature."

"Why thank you, fair lady." Will led Emily back out to the platform. It was less crowded now that most of the boys were on the train. The Mothers seemed like couldn't handle anymore smiling. Alex was irritated because he was afraid Will would miss the train.

"Will, hurry up. We're going to be late!!!"

"Hold your horses, Alex. Goodbye, Mother. I love you. Father, I promise I'll be safe. Harry, Matt, you two behave now. I don't want any letters telling me you've been naughty. Melanie, Madison, you girls stay strong. Take care. Don't let the boys break your hearts now. Farewell, Emily. You're such a brick. Keep smiling and never lose faith, understand?"

Emily nodded. Nan looked like she was going to start weeping any second. Jerry looked proud and everyone else was managing to get through relatively well. Everyone squeezed in a couple more hugs before Will had to leave. Alex also bid his goodbyes. They walked onto the train, turned back, and waved one last time.

The skies were grey and cloudy, and the air was cold and biting. Slowly, the train started to move and all the boys put their heads outside the windows to wave. The families waved frantically to get one last glimpse of their sons or brothers or beaus. Emily waved silently to Will, who winked back at her. The boys were going. Will's figure traveled down the platform away from her.

She noticed that Sarah was unusually quiet and there were tears slowly falling down the sides of her pale cheeks. Suddenly, Sarah started to run parallel to the train and tried to catch up with Alex. She caught up to him and yelled that she would miss him too. And he smiled back as the train steadily made its way down the tracks into the sunrise.

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow. How was that for a goodbye? Sorry it's been sooooo long. So, will you soon learn of Harry's future as the next oldest son? Will Una or Will get hurt? Will tragedy plague the Meredith clan? When will Jeff or Emily finally confess their feelings? You'll learn soon enough, but under one condition, that's right, just one: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	16. A Queen's Girl

**A/N:** Hi again. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Recently, my mind has just EXPLODED with ideas for the rest of this story. I'm so excited. Anyway, most of it is still in the works, of course, but I'm really excited about continuing this story, and I hope you are all excited too. I'm moving the story on a couple of months later just to keep the ball rolling. **_Please Review_**.

**Silliana:** Thanks so much for the compliments! Keep reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Stella Maynard:** I understand what you mean about not having every person survive because that isn't realistic. Don't worry. Everything will work itself out the way it's supposed to, I think. Now I'm really wondering who your favorite characters are. I thought that Sarah's actions at the end of last chapter were classic, goodbye-ishly appropriate. Don't fret. The entire family is included in this chapter, so you'll get a dose of pretty much everyone I can squeeze in, and Jeff is here to stay, for awhile at least. Well, it's nice to read your reviews! I just love them, so keep reviewing! Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

**Lilkat92: **Wow! 2 reviews! That just made my week! Thanks for reviewing! I'm not making any promises on Una though…I'm so evil…

**Faerie5:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like what's going on with the Merediths'. Keep reviewing & Update your story SOON.

* * *

Weeks drained by quickly and turned into months. The end of December approached in the blink of an eye to Emily. The monotony of life slowly took all the color and excitement out of her life. She was busy competing for scholarships for the next year at Queen's and rarely spent any time doing anything other than studying or working. Claire moved on, although she was worried about Emily. She no longer expected Emily to be cheerful or excited. Whenever Claire attended a party or social gathering, she would invite Emily, but Emily would decline, as usual. Mary and Kimmy worked diligently for the Red Cross and Emily helped them when she could, but otherwise, she would just lock herself in her room. It was just habit now.

One windy afternoon, Emily visited Sarah to see how she was doing. They often had tea while discussing various aspects of their lives. Sarah still had her sharp tongue and knack for finding gossip. Grandmother Anne often said, "Sarah Blythe could put Mrs. Rachel Lynde to shame."

"Did you hear about Eleanor Vanderbilt? I was at the Hudson Gala the other night and I could have sworn—"

"—Oh Sarah! Don't swear! It's terribly unladylike."

"It's a figure of speech, Emily. Anyway, she stumbled out behind a curtain and practically fell into Robert Blake's arms! Oh, yes, and only to be followed by Jordan Chase, who looked quite flushed himself, if you know what I mean. He had to straighten himself out before walking away from Eleanor, who he absolutely refused to look at for the rest of the night. And the dear little muffin went on flirting _shamelessly_ with every man in the room. You should have seen Bess Lewis's face when Eleanor came right up to her escort and asked him to dance with her!!!!"

"Oh my!"

"Yes, but then, after thinking that Eleanor couldn't be more disgraceful, Mrs. Hudson had to come in and pull Eleanor aside after many complaints from her guests about a certain _drunk_ lady!"

"Eleanor Vanderbilt was _drunk_?!? At the Hudson Gala!?!"

"Oh yes, and she was politely asked to leave the party. I could have died from laughing so hard!"

"Sarah! You shouldn't say such things. How could Eleanor do that?!? That's terribly shameful. The Vanderbilts' are a very proper family. Could you imagine how shocked her parents would be if they found out?"

"Well, I'm sure her brother, Andrew, will inform them of all they need to know. Now, I have been meaning to ask you about Jeff."

"Really? What about Jeff?"

"The last time I checked, you two were getting quite close, correct me if I'm mistaken—"

"—you're not. Continue."

"How are things going between you two? Is he courting you? Are you in love?"

"Sarah, I'm not in love and yes, he is courting me, but I don't consider it serious. Jeff is a stable young man, whom I like very much."

"In other words, you don't like him, he bores you completely, and you can't really stand to be around him."

"No, I think Jeff is lovely. He's quite kind to me and he does _not_ bore me. He's very interesting. He tells the most _compelling_ stories."

"Do you see him often?"

"Well, yes. He walks to me to class and carries my satchel. Then, he waits for me after tennis practice or after I finish working on the paper and walks me home."

"Ugh…I think that Jeff McCallister is a complete jerk. The way he winks and flirts with all the girls in our class is disgusting! How could you fall for the fake charm, Emily? I thought you were smarter than that."

"You don't know Jeff. He's very sweet to me. He's opened up to me and he's…different when around me."

"Are you really that naïve, dear? Boys like Jeff break girls' hearts. They don't care about you. Have you seen him? He has a new idiot around him everyday. Don't be that idiot!"

Emily became infuriated. She tightly clenched her fists as if to keep herself from doing or saying something horrible. She quietly stood up and put on her coat. "Sarah, thank you for having me over. I really must be going now, though. I will see you soon."

"Emily, please don't be upset. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know that, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Really? Is this why you've been so distant lately? Or why you hardly leave home? I'm worried. You need to experience Queen's. Listen, there is going to be a lovely party at Branford tomorrow night. It's the winter formal, Emily. Everyone will be there. Come with me or Kimmy or Claire. Everyone will be there."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The wind started to blow harder and the skies became grey as Emily made her way to the school. Soon, rain started to fall and Emily ran quickly to get into a building. She walked to the newspaper office, holding onto her notebook tightly. Was Sarah right? Did Jeff see her as another conquest? Emily didn't want to think of Jeff that way, but his reputation was culpable. Her feelings towards Jeff were growing and although she was scared, Emily felt as if it was worth the risk. She had no choice but to dive into the pool and see what was to come.

Upon reaching the office, she noticed that the room and much of the campus was empty. Everyone probably had already gone home, but she wanted to turn in her article before leaving for Kensington tomorrow. Originally, she had planned on leaving in the morning, but Sarah was so sincere and kind. Emily decided to stay for the party and leave afterwards. She wasn't expecting to have to stay long anyway. Feeling confident about her decision, Emily turned in her article and headed home.

* * *

The next morning, Emily was awakened by the bubbling voices of the girls downstairs. She came down to find Mary making breakfast and Kimmy and Claire gossiping about tonight's party.

"Emily! There you are, silly dear. Did you sleep well? Well, tonight is going to be wonderful! Guess who asked to be my escort! Just guess, Em," said Kimmy, excitedly. Her face was flushed and her hands shaky.

"Uh…who?"

"Well, she's just been _dying_ to tell it to anyone who will listen, Em. Graham Sullivan asked Kimmy last night. She was simply giggly all night long," said Claire in a scandalized tone. Obviously, she did not approve of Graham.

"Claire! I was supposed to tell Emily. Anyway, Graham Sullivan! Graham Sullivan, Em!!! He's positively gorgeous! Don't you think so? Oh, don't make that face at me, Claire. I'm so happy he asked. I was starting to think I'd have to _settle_ for Charlie Schrader. He's just so dull compared to Graham."

"Graham Sullivan is a very proper gentleman. I don't see why you don't approve Claire," chimed Mary, who was very supportive of fine, proper young gentlemen.

"It's simple, Em. Graham Sullivan is rich and a terrible flirt. He and Jordan Chase run about campus parties flirting shamelessly with girls. It's positively nauseating. I just don't like those kinds of boys. They always have to have an agenda."

Emily laughed her beautiful, silvery laugh. "Well, as long as I don't have to pick out a wedding present anytime soon, I don't see any reason why Kimmy can't be escorted to the winter formal by Graham. He's in my literature class and he seems respectable enough. I've been meaning to ask, what in the world are you going to wear tonight? I've gone through my closet _twice_ and I still can't decide!"

"I'm going to wear my burgundy chiffon. And Mary has promised to help me do my hair. I'm going to put it up in the new fashion. It's very becoming, don't you think? Oh, and there's some nice lilies of the valley in the garden. You should put some in your hair, Em." Emily could picture Claire all dressed up for the ball. Burgundy suited her well.

"Yes, well Claire will look lovely, but I've decided to wear my rose crinoline. I'm going to put a few tiny rose buds in my hair, but I'm going to leave most of it down. Your sister, Melanie, brought over a lovely magazine from Toronto the other day and I've decided to do my hair like one of the models in the picture. It's simply divine," said Kimmy as she pushed over a magazine to Emily. The lady in the picture looked exquisite. Her hair looked very modern, but also understated and elegant. Emily flipped through the pages and was quite jealous. How was it that all of these girls could look so beautiful while her dark hair was so plain? It just wasn't fair.

"Mary, are you going tonight? Oh you must, Mary. It'll be fun! We can escort each other," pleaded Emily.

"Jeff isn't taking you to the formal? Graham told me he was simply crazy about you."

"Well, Jeff had to go home to his family. You can't expect him to stay just to take me to the formal," said Emily half-heartedly. She was trying to convince herself that she wasn't disappointed, but in truth, she was.

"You should wear your white chiffon or sapphire silk, Em. You'll look like a queen in the sapphire."

"Yes, Claire, but Aunt Persis brought back the silk from Europe and it's _dreadfully_ extravagant. I'll be worried about tripping over it or staining it all night. I think I'll wear the white chiffon and put the lilies in my hair. I won't be staying long anyway. I'm going to catch the night train home. Mother wants everyone home early because we're going to Grandmother's for Christmas. I really can't wait. Grandmother is such a _dear_."

"Oh, you should stay until morning, Emily. I'm taking the early train to Emery Bay. We can go to the station together."

"That's sweet, Mary, but I've already bought my ticket. Plus, Matt says he's going home tonight with me. I think Melanie and Madison are leaving with Harry tomorrow. I really rather not spend that much time with them on a moving train."

"Sarah is going home to Avonlea tomorrow and I'm going on the same train as her. My uncle is picking me up from Avonlea and taking me to Meadowcrest. I love the ride home. Avonlea is beautiful, especially the shining lake. I always want to stop for just a little while longer, but Uncle is terribly unromantic," sighed Claire.

"Oh, the Lake of Shining Waters! Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith live nearby. My favorite place in Avonlea is Lovers' Lane, especially during the spring when all of the flowers are in bloom. Sarah paints Avonlea often and she can always recall the smallest details from her memory. It's positively lovely."

"When are you going home, Kimmy?" asked Mary.

Kimmy seemed to be in a trance. She didn't hear Mary and didn't realize she had been asked a question until everyone's eyes were on her. "Oh, I'm not going home for Christmas. Mother and Father are touring Europe and they won't be back until summer. Nana wrote that she was going to visit my aunt and uncle in Halifax, so no one will be home this year," said Kimmy, sadly. "It's just as well though. I can catch up on my work and stay here for the holidays. Going back to an empty house in the city will be lonelier than staying here by myself. It's just two weeks, dearest. I can manage."

Emily, who suddenly felt a whirlwind of passion and sympathy, consoled Kimmy, "Kimmy, darling, you _must_ come home with me. It'll be lovely. You'll adore Kensington and everyone in the family will be visiting Grandmother and you must come with because Grandmother will just love you, darling. Say you'll come, won't you?"

"I don't want to be a burden—"

"—you won't!"

"Are you sure? But if you insist, I'd love to join you." Kimmy's face lit up at once and she was so overwhelmed with happiness that she threw her arms around Emily and gave her the biggest hug possible. Emily was quite taken aback from the sudden display of affection. "Don't think anything about it, dear. You just pack your bags and get ready to leave tonight."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the departures and the evening's main event—the winter formal. Emily and Kimmy called at the Lewis family to leave their bags with Matt. That night, Claire looked _exquisite_ in her burgundy chiffon with her golden-brown hair done up in an elegant knot. Her emerald eyes shined magnificently. Kimmy, who was in a frenzy, looked like lovely in her rose crinoline. Her blonde hair, curled and done, fell elegantly on her shoulder. She was excitedly awaiting Graham's arrival when Mary and Emily came down.

"Oh, Emily! You look like an _angel_. The white chiffon is _perfect_!" admired Kimmy. Emily's hair was done down with a few lilies of the valley carefully placed in her dark hair. "And, Mary! You look _darling_. Come, let me see, let me see." Mary wore a sea foam green dress. The print was faded, but it was hardly noticeable. Emily embroidered a few red roses on the dress to give it more pop. Mary's auburn hair was also done up in the latest fashion, which suited her tremendously.

Claire walked in from the kitchen, speechless. "Mary Evans! You'll be the bell of the ball! Look at you! Turn around, turn around. Magnificent! Oh, Emily, you did _such_ a good job with the roses. Oh, and you, dearest look splendid. I'm completely jealous of _both_ of you. Emily, the white lilies look _perfect_ in your hair. Oh, you just wait and see. Both of your dancing cards will be filled up before you know it!"

Graham came right on time, much to the girls' pleasure. Kimmy quickly ran upstairs and told the girls to keep Graham company before she made her big entrance. Emily opened the door to find a handsome young man, dressed very nicely. He shook hands politely and complimented all the girls. They kept up small talk, well, Emily kept up small talk. Claire look disgusted by Graham and Mary was too shy to say anything.

"Professor Grant is jolly, don't you think, Emily? Literature is my _favorite_ class," said Graham, who was in Emily's class also.

"Oh, yes. He's quite kind and he spins such wonderful tales. I believe he could be a _wonderful_ author if he ever decides not to teach, although I hope he will continue to teach."

"Yes, yes, I agree completely. It's a shame Jeff had to leave early, Em. He wanted to take you to the formal. He told me so."

Emily flushed and looked down, "Oh well, Mary and I will have a lovely evening together, thank you." She wanted to change the subject, but couldn't think of anything to say, but Claire spoke for her. "Are you on the football team with Emily's brother, Matt?"

"Yes, I am. Matt is a good chum of mine. When will you be going home, Emily?" Graham seemed to always turn the conversation towards Emily, in part because Claire scared him with her withering stares.

"Tonight, actually. Kimmy is coming with me. I'm terribly sorry for taking away your date so early tonight."

"Ah, well, I must get home to pack my things too. My train leaves tomorrow afternoon and I haven't done a bit of Christmas shopping either," laughed Graham until Kimmy came downstairs. She looked like a queen in his eyes. So much, in fact, that his hands fumbled to give her a corsage.

"This is for you, Kimmy. I thought it would match your golden hair." Something about the way Graham said _golden_ made Kimmy's heart skip a beat. She blushed wildly and turned her attention to Emily. "Em, come find me when you are ready to leave." Graham offered Kimmy his arm and they looked like a fine pair walking down the moonlit lane.

"I'm thought he'd never leave! Well, you two ought to be going now."

"Claire! What about you? We want to see your date, of course," said Emily, slyly.

"Oh, well there's—" There was a knock at the door. Mary opened it to find Harry at the door. Emily jumped from her seat to hug her big brother.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Why, I've come to pick Claire up, of course."

Emily raised her eyebrows at Claire, who was suddenly a warm, rose color. Claire looked at Emily and spoke softly, "Don't be silly, Em. You knew that Harry was taking me tonight."

"Right. It must have slipped my mind."

Harry looked at Emily and smiled. "You look lovely, Em. Do have a nice trip home tonight. I hear you've invited Kimmy to join you and Matt. Did you bring your bags over to the Lewis's? They're taking Matt to the station, I hear." Emily nodded. "I'll see you at home tomorrow." As he walked out the door, with Claire on his arm, he turned around to say, "Don't break too many hearts tonight," and with a wink, he was gone.

* * *

Branford Hall was filled with ladies in beautiful gowns and handsome young men. Many were dancing gaily, while others chatted and talked merrily. Emily spotted Sarah, talking cheerfully to a group of young gentlemen. Sarah smiled and motioned for Emily to come over with Mary. Emily spotted a couple of familiar faces in the circle. Peter Blythe and Robert Blake seemed very much entertained by Sarah.

"Have you met my darling cousin, Emily Meredith? Emily, these are a couple of acquaintances, and this is Mary Evans. She boards with Emily."

Mary flushed and quietly looked down, but Emily was pleased to fit in so well. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I see you've been subjected to Sarah's charm and wit. You should see her at family gatherings. She's got the sharpest tongue of all." And for the first time ever, Sarah Blythe blushed!

"Oh, Emily. Stop it. You don't give _yourself_ enough credit. Em is on the paper, tennis team, and she's at the top of our class, naturally."

"Really? The Merediths and Blythes have had a long history at Queen's. Are you going after the Avery, Emily?" Emily flushed. She did not know this young gentleman, but for some reason she liked the way he said her name and she liked his tender, brown eyes. His dark hair suited him—and Emily too. He was tall, but just the perfect height, so that he did not hover over anyone. Sarah caught Emily's starry look and answered for her.

"Of course she is, Daniel. Why, with all those smarts in her tiny, little head, not going for the Avery would be foolish. Someone in our family ought to win it, and since we all know it won't be me—" Everyone laughed at Sarah's candor about herself.

Peter came around to stand next to Emily. "Well, how about a dance, Em? It'd be a shame if I didn't dance with the loveliest lady here." He offered her his arm and she took it willingly. Peter was such a lovely fellow, and Emily loved him very much.

"Going home to Kensington tonight?"

"Yes. Will you be going to Ingleside this Christmas? Grandmother always loves having you and Paige around. Plus, Uncle Shirley and Aunt Clarissa bring _such_ lovely presents," joked Emily.

"Mother does like to buy presents. I'm leaving tomorrow for Glen St. Mary with Paige. Should be an interesting ride, dear. I've been meaning to tell you that I've enjoyed your articles tremendously. Who knew you were such a splendid writer?!"

"Thanks…thanks, but you're family. You're supposed to say things like that."

"Oh no, I really mean it."

"I'm quite glad to say that I've turned in my next article, which I will not fret over during the holidays."

"You have no need to fret. Your stories are _marvelous_. So, did you see who Harry is with tonight? He wouldn't tell any of us."

"Why, yes. He came with Claire Gordon. She boards with me, actually."

"Really? Well, I must see who has captured his heart."

"I wouldn't say she's won his heart, but if she did, I would be very happy. Claire is such a doll. She's wonderful, really."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her then. Well, you really are a lovely dancer, Em. Thanks so much."

Peter kissed Emily on the cheek after the dance was over and headed towards his friends. Emily found Mary sitting alone at a table.

"Mary, why are you sitting all by yourself? Didn't you like the people Sarah introduced us to?"

"Yes, they were lovely, but I just don't fit in well."

"Nonsense. They thought you charming. Come, we've only been here a short time. There's plenty more people for you to meet." Emily took Mary's hand and led her over to her sisters and they're friends. Melanie looked divine in her peach taffeta with her crowning golden hair softly curled, and Emily thought Madison looked delightful in her ivory crepe.

"Emily, you look beautiful. Who told you to put the lilies in your hair, dear? They're lovely," smiled Melanie, who kissed Emily politely. Madison did the same.

"Thanks, Mel. I love your peach taffeta. Is it the one Aunt Clarissa sent from Montreal?" Melanie's face flushed a warm, rosy color. She loved showing off her things and Emily knew it. "Maddie, you look astonishing! Your _auburn_ hair looks ravishing. It reminds me of Grandmother's."

Madison blushed and returned the compliment. "Thank you, Emily. You look like an angel."

"Yes, well. This is my friend Mary. She boards with me at Summer's Landing. Mary, these are my sisters, Melanie and Madison. This is Audrey Wright, my cousin from Summerside, Paige Blythe from Montreal, and this is Michelle Hughes, who lives in Kensington also."

"Nice to meet you, Mary. Your dress is so elegant. Embroidery is coming into fashion according to the magazines."

Mary blushed and smiled, "Thank you. Emily actually did the embroidery."

"Emily!? Why, you are taking the world by storm, aren't you? Top of your class, star writer of the paper, Jeff McCallister's beau, and _now_, you can embroider. My, my, my…" said Audrey teasingly.

"Oh yes, where is Jeff tonight, Em?" asked Melanie as if she had the perfect right to.

"He had to go home early to see his family," answered Emily, conceding Melanie's right.

"What a shame. I really wanted to meet him, dear. Oh no. There's Brian Lewis. Matt boards with the Lewis family, unfortunately. Look at Bess. She's all over Matt. Last week, she was positively upset that Matt decided not to go to the Hudson Gala. Well, I must go find my escort, Preston Scott, before Brian comes over here. We'll see you at home, Emily." Melanie stormed off to a dashing young man on the other side of the room, while the girls scattered about to their dates. Matt came over to visit Emily and Mary with Bess Lewis, who Emily did not approve of.

"Em, doll, you look ravishing. And Mary, it's quite a pleasure to see you again," said Matt cordially, as he hugged Emily and quietly kissed Mary's hand. "This is Bess Lewis. Her family has been extraordinarily kind to me by letting me stay with them." Bess shook hands politely with Emily and Mary.

"It's nice to see you again, Bess. I'm terribly sorry about your date at the Hudson Gala. Sarah told me all about Eleanor Vanderbilt," said Emily with a cutting tone. She knew Bess was quite upset over the entire affair.

"I made sure to bring a better date to tonight's formal," said Bess as she patted Matt's hand. "And where is your lucky date tonight, Em?"

"I prefer that you call me Emily, thank you. Mary and I are here together, and we're having a _magnificent_ time."

Bess laughed. Emily didn't like her laugh. It was forced and snobby. "You silly goose. Couldn't rope a gentleman, could you?"

"I could have _roped_ anyone I wanted to, but why spend time with people who bore you completely rather than with someone who you could have fun with?"

"Touché, a very good question indeed. Will you excuse us?" Bess took Matt away to a couple of her friends, who flirted and laughed with him.

Kimmy came up behind Emily, very distressed. "One of you _must_ dance with Charlie Schrader for me. He's been eyeing me all night and I really don't want to dance with him. Graham has yet to ask me to dance, but I don't want Charlie to get my _first_ dance. Please, girls. Do something."

Emily sighed. Mary would have died of shame before asking a boy to dance with her. "Very well, Kimmy. You owe me." Emily walked over to Charlie, who was standing next to Daniel, the boy that Emily was so attracted to. _Oh no. Out of _all_ the people he has to stand next to_. _Deep breath and…_

"Good evening, Charlie. How do you do?"

"Very well, Emily. You're looking lovely tonight."

"Why, thank you." Emily looked back at Daniel, who smiled at her. _Oh, what a lovely smile he has_. "Charlie, do you dance?"

"Yes, I do. Not well, I'm afraid though."

"Oh, what a shame. Would you maybe like to dance with me?" _Please, _please_, don't let him hear me ask Charlie._ Emily looked back, but Daniel was gone. _Thank goodness._

"Sure. It would be my pleasure." Throughout the entire dance, Emily sighed and hoped for it to be over soon. Charlie really _was_ a horrendous dancer. He constantly stepped on her foot and accidentally bumped into other couples. Emily had a forced smile plastered to her face and wished desperately for someone to cut in. Kimmy smiled at Emily while dancing with Graham, who was so graceful compared to Charlie. And even, Mary was dancing with Robert Blake, a good friend of Emily's. _Mary and Robert make such a fine couple. If only he would—OW! My toe. I'll never dance again after this._

"Sorry."

"It's alright." They continued for what seemed like hours and even into a new song until someone tapped Charlie on the shoulder. It was Daniel. Emily thrilled from head to toe.

"May I cut in, Charlie?"

"Oh. Sure." Daniel took Emily's hand in his and placed the other on her back. His touch sent chills throughout Emily. He smiled at her and she blushed wildly.

"Oh, thank you. Your timing is impeccable."

"Your welcome, Emily," said Daniel softly. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Daniel Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Daniel."

"Any plans for the holiday?"

"Just going home and visiting family. We live in Kensington, but we're going to visit my grandmother and grandfather in Glen St. Mary. It'll be lovely, really. I enjoy being with everyone, but my brother won't be home the Christmas, which is really a dark cloud over the entire holiday, but I'm sure we'll manage." _Oh, why do I have to talk so much?!?_ "And you?"

Daniel laughed at Emily's awkwardness. She _loved_ the sound of his sweet laugh. For the first time, she was acutely conscious of his boyish affection and closeness to her, but why? She had never felt quite so shy and timid when around Jeff, but Daniel seemed to make her heart want to jump out of her throat. "I will also be visiting family. My parents live in Quebec, but I'm visiting my grandparents in Four Winds Point—near Glen St. Mary, am I correct?"

"Yes. My grandparents live halfway between Glen St. Mary and Four Winds Point at Ingleside. I've never met anyone from Quebec. What is it like?" asked Emily, eagerly. She hoped that Daniel wouldn't think her a busybody.

He simply smiled and told her. "Oh, busy. Very prim and proper societies. Most people are occupied with work though. Mother stays at home, but Father travels around the world on business often. When I was young, he would come home for just a little while, but every night he'd be out at parties with Mother. Every summer he sends for us to come to Europe with him—"

"Europe! How lovely that sounds! Oh, I've always wanted to go. Please tell me about it." Emily was so fascinated that she completely forgot that she interrupted Daniel during his story. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for interrupting, Daniel."

"Don't be, dearest. I'd be happy to tell you about Europe." _He called me dearest!!!_ Emily was completely fascinated with Daniel's stories. He laughed and chatted with her with such ease that they both hadn't realized what time it was. When Emily heard the clock strike, she was thrown back into reality.

"Oh, Daniel. This has been lovely, but I really must go. I _have_ to catch the train home tonight. Thank you for such a wonderful night." Emily moved away from Daniel and looked for Kimmy, but she was on the other side of the room. Daniel saw her look and said, "Here, let me get your coat while you find your friend."

Emily quickly scurried over to Kimmy and Graham, who seemed to be having a marvelous time together. "Kimmy, dear, I hate to take you away, but we'll be late for the train." Kimmy said goodbye to Graham and followed Emily outside, where Daniel was standing. He handed Kimmy her coat and helped Emily put hers on. "Emily, take my car to the station. You'll get there sooner that way. I'll take you if you'd like." Emily hesitated to ask such a favor, but Kimmy answered before she could say anything. "That would be wonderful, Daniel. Thank you ever so much."

The ride to the station was quick. Emily sat with Daniel in the front, while Kimmy sat in the back, admiring the beauty of Charlottetown. They were all quiet. Matt met them at the gates of the station. He ushered Kimmy towards the train and left Emily with Daniel for a moment. Daniel couldn't go in past the "Passenger Only" point.

Emily wanted to say something, but she just couldn't think of any words to say. He took her hands in his and bent down to look in her eyes. Her beautiful pools of allurement.

"Emily, may I visit you at Ingleside?" very hopefully.

"Yes, please do," very tenderly. He kissed her sweetly on her cheek and quietly let go of her hands. All the time, Emily looked down silently. She turned away quickly and left for the train, smiling to herself as it pulled out towards home.

**

* * *

A/N: I have a confession to make. I enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter very much. Hope you like Daniel. Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, but I hope this was worth it. As always, ****_please review_**. I have a confession to make. I enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter very much. Hope you like Daniel. Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, but I hope this was worth it. As always, . 


	17. Ghosts of Yesterday

**A/N:** Hello. Hope you like Daniel. Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts and feelings about what's going on. Anyway, this chapter _will_ have the family in it. I know I've promised to put them in somewhere, so here it is.

**Vy:** Thanks for reviewing! You give me more credit than I deserve, I'm afraid. It's not that great. And only people who _know_ me will see the connection with Emily. ;-) Anyway, it's quite obvious, isn't it? Ahh…I should work on that. I figured you would skip ahead because I do too. I do love drama. Keep reviewing. Would really like to know you thoughts about the characters… :-)

**puffysleeves:** I'm glad you liked Daniel because I'm quite fond of him actually. Thanks so much for reading. It took forever to come up with that stupid family tree, but I got it up eventually! Hope you like this chapter!

**rachellynne:** Hello! I'm super happy that you wrote a little about Jeff in your review because I want to know what people think of him—and Daniel too. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and please review! I'd really like to know some of your thoughts.

**Maya:** You read Jane Austen! I'm currently reading _Pride & Prejudice_ actually. Ok, so I'm a total TV fanatic. So, anything about TV can be thrown at me. I love discussing shows with people! I'm all giddy and happy now! Yeah! Now, moving onto the story, thanks so much for the compliments! I'm flattered. It's so easy to find inspiration from real characters in life. My friends could probably see the comparisons between me and Emily very easily. I always love stories with characters that constantly change their minds or deceive you. It keeps me attached and excited to read the rest! Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think…

**Stella Maynard:** I'm at odds too! I like Jeff, but I also like Daniel. When I read the Anne books, I knew from the first moment that Anne and Gilbert were supposed to be with each other, but I really don't think that's how life is. I mean, with Emily, she's torn between these two great guys. I think that's a little more realistic—to be unsure of your future and to be unsure of who you are supposed to be with. Hopefully, I'll be able to add something from the boys, but I won't make any promises.

* * *

The ride home was pleasant for Emily. She slept through most of it while Kimmy and Matt chatted before dozing off. Jerry came to pick them up at the station in the morning. His eyes beamed with pride at his little girl and his grown-up son. He also enjoyed meeting Kimmy, who was charming per usual. The ride home to Clarence House was lovely, making Emily realize how much she missed Kensington and home. Nancy and Nan greeted them at the door, both glowing with joy. Kimmy was deemed a kindred spirit and was welcomed by all. As they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, Emily decided not to join them, claiming she was tired.

"Oh, Mother, I'm fine. It was a long trip, that's all. Honest. A nice little nap will do me _wonders_."

She ran upstairs to her quaint, quiet room. Her room hadn't changed at all! Oh, those horrible nightmares about her room being redecorated while she was away weren't true! It was still as cozy as ever. Her desk still had her old writing tablets with some of the things she scribbled down before leaving. And her wonderful bookcases, with her large collection, how she missed them so! But the loveliest thing of all was her window seat, overlooking the garden. She opened the window to let in some cool air. Oh, the garden was beautiful with a nice blanket of white that softly coated the field. How she missed planting the bulbs during the fall with Nancy!

"I'm _so_ glad to be home! Finally!" said Emily, exuberantly. She fell onto her bed and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Emily awoke, after what seemed like hours, and changed into comfortable clothes. She forgot that she still had on her white chiffon from the dance last night. Oh, what a lovely dance it was. She couldn't help but think of Daniel, and her heart thrilled at the thought of a possible visit to Ingleside. As she unpacked her bags, her eyes fell on a small package—from Jeff. Jeff! How could she forget about him! He was so kind to her and she liked him so much, but how could she forget about him!

"Em! I love your home! It's just as lovely as you said it would be," said Kimmy, excitedly. She danced into the room with a joyful face, but it suddenly turned into a frown when she saw the distressed look upon Emily's face. "Oh, what's wrong, dearest? Did you not have a good nap? Are you feeling ill?"

Kimmy rushed to Emily's side to feel her head, but Emily moved away, saying she did not feel ill—at least physically anyway.

"Then, what's wrong?"

She could hardly speak, even though she tried to tell Kimmy what was wrong, all that could be heard was a few chokes of despair. "I'm—a—horrible—person! Oh, Kimmy, how could I be so insensitive!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Emily?" asked Kimmy.

"I had a _wonderful_ evening with Daniel," cried Emily, despairingly. "And—I completely forgot about Jeff! How could I? Oh, Kimmy, I'm awful—absolutely awful. How can I live with myself?"

Kimmy looked down at Emily's pale face and her dark eyes, which were now brimmed with tears and laughed! She couldn't help it. "Em, darling. Daniel is lovely, but could it just be that you had a lovely evening with him because you both are kindred spirits? Dearest, you did nothing wrong. You simply went to the formal, met a lovely young man, whose company you enjoyed. That's it. Isn't it?"

"Well…he kissed me before we left on the train—"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just on the cheek! And it was more of a friendly-ish kiss." Kimmy was speechless. Her friend, Emily Meredith, was practically having a love affair. "But that doesn't change anything. Does it, Kimmy?"

"No. No. Absolutely not. It's the holidays! You shouldn't worry over this, especially because it's nothing to worry over, is it now? Don't fret. I still believe you did nothing wrong, therefore you shouldn't worry over it. It's not like you're engaged to either one anyway."

"Hmm…you're right! I'm home—finally! I've been waiting for this time of year for a long time, and I'm going to enjoy it!" Emily jumped up and put away her things, tossing Jeff's package on the dresser during the process. "Darling, you are everything I could have asked for in a friend! Let's take a walk. I want to show you Kensington!"

* * *

Emily and Kimmy enjoyed themselves immensely while Emily showed Kimmy her quaint, charming town. Weston's Bakery was a favorite of Kimmy. Although she was accustomed to dining at fancy bistros in the city, Kimmy found small-town bakeries quaint and charming. The aroma of freshly-brewed coffee filled the air. Inside, they ran into Mr. Anderson, the owner of Kensington's bookstore.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson! I was just about to go over to your store," cried Emily excitedly.

"Emily Meredith, as I live and breathe! My, my, my. I would've never recognized you. Look at how tall you've gotten! How do you like Queen's? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Actually, it's nothing like I thought it would be. It's even better than anything I could have ever imagined! Not that I haven't missed home though. It was _awfully_ lonely at the beginning."

Mr. Anderson reached over to get his cup of coffee from the waitress. "Yes, well. It looks like you've made a friend."

Emily suddenly remembered Kimmy. "Oh, this is Kimmy Andrews. Kimmy, this is Mr. Anderson. He owns the bookstore next door. Kimmy boards with me at Queen's. She's visiting my family for the holidays."

Kimmy smiled and shook hands with the friendly man. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Well, why don't you girls come on over to the store after you get your coffee? Anything you want, on the house. Don't you argue with me, Miss Meredith. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Then, we'll be over in a bit." Mr. Anderson left with his cup and with a smile on his face. Emily and Kimmy sat down with two cups of coffee and two strudels. Kimmy gushed over how lovely Kensington was and how much she liked Emily's family.

"Emily, thank you so much for allowing me to come home with you. I feel as if I've always belonged here. Your mother is divine. She's so sweet; and Nancy made the best breakfast that I have ever eaten. It was nothing like I have ever had. Oh, and this strudel is simply amazing! Who knew there was so much here for me?"

"Well, wait until you see the rest of Kensington! I knew you'd love it!"

* * *

After a long afternoon of touring the town, Emily and Kimmy returned home to find a house full of lively, vivacious people. Jerry just returned home with Harry, Melanie, and Madison. They were all sitting in the living room around the fireplace. Jerry was sitting in _his_ chair, Nan was knitting away, and the kids, or young adults, were laid about the room, telling the family all about their stories at Queen's. It was a perfect picture of a family, but Emily's heart ached when she realized it was missing someone—Will.

"Emily, come in here, dear. We just came back from the station. Kimmy, did you enjoy your tour of Kensington?" asked Melanie, glowing radiantly before the hearth.

Kimmy plopped down beside the twins and told them of all the lovely things she saw. "Oh, it was beautiful! We went to Weston's and then to the bookstore. Mr. Anderson gave us whatever we wanted without any charge! He's such a darling, old man…"

Emily quietly sat down beside Matt, who was reading a part of Jerry's newspaper. Emily started to daydream while the girls chatted until the winter formal was brought up by Melanie.

"Oh Mother, it was the loveliest dance I've ever been to! I wore the peach taffeta and Audrey curled my hair! Oh, you should have seen Preston's face when he saw me! Oh, and he was so handsome and dashing, Mother. I can't wait for you to meet him." Jerry looked worried. It seemed like yesterday when all of his little girls would cling to him and vow that they would never love any man more than their father. And _now_, they were all beautiful young ladies with beaus constantly calling on them.

"Emily looked gorgeous in her white chiffon, and she put some lilies of the valley in her hair. A stroke of genius, might I add. Em, I saw you dancing with Daniel Anderson. You two made a wonderful couple!" Madison loved to gossip. She twirled her hair and spoke about the dance's details easily while Emily could feel her face burn hotly. Matt let out a small, teasing chuckle as he watched Emily grow uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Harry came to the rescue. "Don't be silly, Maddie. Em and Daniel are friends. Friends can share a dance, can't they, Dad?"

"Of course. I danced with your Mother many times when we were friends. I also danced with my other friends who happened to be girls," said Jerry in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I remembered those dances quite well. Your father was a terrible flirt. He would dance with _everyone_. I was so jealous, especially when he danced with—oh, what _was_ her name—Cathy Bennet. She went to Queen's with me. Cathy was shamelessly pretty and she _knew_ it. Diana and I used to loathe her so much!"

"Nan, I didn't know you were pining for me. But we mustn't forget about _your_ flirtations. _You_ danced with every man at every dance I can remember."

"I did not dance with _every _man. I only danced with those men because _you_ refused to dance with me. Oh yes, you wouldn't even _look_ at me!"

"Because I loved you too much to see you dancing with another man. You were the _only_ girl I _wanted_ to dance with," said Jerry sincerely. "And you are the only woman I want to dance with ever again." Jerry rose from his chair, walked over to Nan, and bent his head down to give her a gentle kiss before turning his attention back to the kids. "Now get upstairs to pack your things. We leave for Ingleside bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Clarence House awoke early before dawn. Nancy came over to prepare a large feast for breakfast and pack some snacks for the trip to Glen St. Mary. It was a morning filled with anticipation. They hadn't seen Grandmother Anne or Grandfather Gilbert since the summer reunion and much in their lives had changed since then. Will and Alex were both gone. Faith came down to see Nan and Jerry a week or two before the children came home to tell them that Alex had been sent overseas. Never in Jerry's life had he seen his little sister so distraught and upset. Ever since Alex and Will enlisted, Faith and Nan had grown even closer through their love for their boys and the similar paths their lives were now turning on. Will was currently stationed in London, but the family was expecting a change of location any day now. But no matter how difficult their lives came to be, everyone put on a smile and kept faith.

After breakfast was done, Jerry and the boys moved their bags into the car while the girls cleaned up and got their last minute errands done. The large group piled into the car and paired off nicely. Nan and Jerry sat in the front, deep in conversation about some controversial subject. Melanie, Madison, and Kimmy sat next to each other to talk about the latest gossip and fashion trends. Emily sat in between Harry and Matt, who were at odds about yet another discussion about war. Emily found it very unpleasant, sitting in the middle, especially since her mind was _already_ burdened with other things to worry about besides trying to get her brothers to make up.

"Harry, Matt, won't you two make up already? It's going to be a long drive to Ingleside, and staring each other down won't make it anymore pleasurable."

Silence.

"Whatever you're arguing about is not worth being mad at each other for. For goodness sake, Harry you're almost 17, and Matt, you're 14. Haven't you two gotten past the pouting phase of your lives? Even _I_ have gotten over that phase. Please just talk to each other."

More silence.

"Harry, Matt! If you love _me_ at all, you'll make up this instant before I _throw_ myself out of this moving car!"

Harry was the first to make a muffled sound.

"What was that, Harry?" asked Emily innocently.

"I'm sorry, Matt. Em, I'm sorry for being immature," said Harry grudgingly.

Emily turned to look at Matt. "And what would _you_ like to say, Matthew?"

Matt hated when Emily called him by his full name. It was similar to when Mother called him in to be chastised. It was uncanny how alike Emily and Nan could be. "I'm sorry too."

Emily smiled satisfyingly. "There now, that wasn't too bad, was it?" The boys nodded. Emily suddenly spoke in a whispered voice, "Have either of you heard from Will?"

"I haven't. I've heard from Alex more than I've heard from Will. He's probably forgotten about us." Emily and Harry were surprised at how bitterly Matt spoke of Will. Matt always admired and looked up to Will.

"He hasn't forgotten, Matt. I got a letter from Will before I came home. He's been so busy lately. That's why he only wrote one letter to _all_ of us." Harry pulled out a letter from his bag and handed it to Emily and Matt. "But he promises to write more as soon as he can. _And_ he assured us that he is safe and sound, or at least as safe as can be considering he's at war and all."

After finishing the letter, Matt spoke softly. "Has Mum or Dad seen this?"

"No. I forgot to show it to them, but I'm going to give it to Dad tonight." Harry carefully placed the letter back into his bag after Emily handed it to him.

"Why are you so worried about Mum and Dad seeing the letter, Matt? There's nothing in it that would upset them. Is there? Am I overlooking something?" Emily reached over Harry to get the letter out, but he stopped her.

"I'm not _worried_. I just don't think we should hide things from Mum and Dad," said Matt, rather loudly.

Harry responded with a stern whisper. "I'm not _hiding_ anything. I simply forgot, Matt. Stop blaming me."

Emily sensed that there was something between Matt and Harry that went beyond a simple argument. They were never bitter or mean to each other. In fact, they were usually good chums. It seemed strange that they were bickering so much. "What's going on with you two? Do you know something that I don't? Harry! Matt! Tell me what's going on!"

"Harry, just tell her. She'll find out one way or another."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm _not_ going to tell her. We don't even know if it's true, Matt."

"Tell me what?"

"Fine. I'll tell her then."

"No, you can't tell her! _I _should tell her."

"Seriously, if you argue over who's going to tell me one more time, I'm going to explode. Won't you just tell me?"

"I heard rumors that Aunt Una is injured in London." Harry paused to look at Emily, who was very calm. "I don't know if it's true. I wrote to Grandfather Meredith to ask if he knew anything, but I didn't get a reply. No one else has had any letters from her, so we really don't know what to think."

"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. The rumors _aren't_ true. I just received a letter from Aunt Una a day or two ago. She's fine."

"Are you sure? Because—"

"—I'm sure. Can we stop talking now? My head is starting to ache." Emily ended the discussion so abruptly that neither Matt nor Harry dared to speak the rest of the way to Ingleside.

* * *

Ingleside—forever immortal in everyone's mind. Time always seemed to stand still at Ingleside. Grandmother and Grandfather came out to greet them when they pulled up to the large, beautiful house. Grandfather Gilbert helped bring in some of their bags, while Grandmother Anne hugged and kissed everyone and ushered them into the house. Inside, Aunt Rilla and her children were inside playing and laughing, adding life to the home. Aunt Rilla hugged and kissed Nan and took her into the kitchen, where she was apparently cooking up a feast.

Emily found Walter sitting on the stairs, intently focused on the journal in front of him. He was writing. He was so focused, in fact, that he didn't even notice walk up to him and was quite startled when Emily said hello.

"Emily! Did you just get in?" Walter rose to hug Emily and kiss her on the cheek. "I'm surprised that you're here already. We weren't expecting you for at least another hour."

"Father made sure that we left home before the crack of dawn," laughed Emily. "Oh, Walter! I've missed you so much! Queen's is so lonely, but your letters, your _wonderful_ letters, are so comforting."

"I've heard many tales about your life at Queen's. How 'bout a ramble in Rainbow Valley? You can tell me everything," asked Walter, knowing what the answer would be.

Emily sat on the wooden swing, while Walter played with the bells. The wind blew softly and the grass swayed in the breeze. It didn't take long before Emily dived into conversation.

"Walt, Jeff is really lovely. And he's taken me out on a couple of dates. But I met Daniel the other night and he was so jolly. I could tell he was a kindred spirit, and he kissed me before I got on the train, but I'm not entirely sure if it was a friendly kiss or more. Oh, love is frustrating!"

Walter looked uncomfortable. He was a shy, timid fellow and this conversation was making him even shyer. "Aw, Em, I'm really—not the person—to be talking to. I mean—I just—I don't know," he concluded lamely.

"But I'm _desperate_! Daniel told me he'd visit Ingleside. I'm not sure how to act around him anymore. I'd ask Sarah, but she's so forward with boys—and I'm not. This isn't exactly my best subject either, Walt."

"Well, maybe you should just—um—act normal."

"What's normal, though? I'm not sure how to act," cried Em frantically. "Won't you just spell it out?"

"Just be yourself, Em. Whatever happens will happen. Just—be yourself. You have good judgment. You'll—figure it out." Walter looked at Emily, who was still upset. "Listen, both of those guys would be lucky to have you, Em, but don't worry about romance or love too much. You're young. Focus on being happy and whoever makes you happy should be the one—for you."

Emily smiled. "Walter Ford, I think you are better at this than you think!"

Anne was washing the dishes with Nan in the kitchen. It was nice to hear young laughter ringing in the air again.

* * *

Later that night, Rilla and her family went back home to the House of Dreams. The Meredith children went to bed quietly, tired from the day's adventures. Emily climbed into bed to lie down. She stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before hopping out of bed and reaching into her bag to pull out a parcel of letters. Em searched through the large bunch. Will's, Alex's, Walter's…finally, Aunt Una's.

The night crept upon Ingleside, and as the kids bustled about, preparing for bedtime, no one would ever know about the girl silently crying over her parcel of worn letters.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been so busy, but I promise to _try_ to update quickly next time. Hope you liked it! As always, ****_please review!_** I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been so busy, but I promise to to update quickly next time. Hope you liked it! As always, 


	18. Holiday Surprises

**A/N:** School is a booger. I don't like it. But it's over. Thank goodness. I'm hoping to update more frequently this summer! By the way, Boston Cream Pie yogurt rocks!

**Disclaimer:** I'm a teenager. I don't own anything

**Vy:** Hi! I'm not sure if Aunt Una's ok right now. I want her to be, but sometimes I end up doing things that my mind just can't fathom. We'll have to see how that works out. I'm surprised that you don't like Daniel with Emily. You don't strike me as a person who would fall for Jeff, but I guess you never know. Well, I won't make any promises on _that_ either. Although I can tell you that I really, really like Daniel right now, so Jeff better start looking good or it's going to be a one-sided competition here. Lol! Thanks for reviewing…hope you like this one!

**Silliana:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is worth it!

**lilkat92: **I really don't know if I want Jeff to get together with Emily. I like Daniel soooo much, but I've grown to love Jeff too. I guess we'll just have to see how it works out. As for Una, I can't make any promises. I don't _want_ to hurt her, but you never know. Please don't throw yourself in a ditch & drown! I won't get to read any of your lovely reviews anymore! ;-) Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like this chapter.

**Justme:** Don't worry. I have no intention of abandoning this story. It just takes me awhile to update. Thanks for all the compliments!

**Stella Maynard:** I'm positively _devastated_ that Gilmore Girls is on its summer hiatus. The good news is that I have Season 2 & 3 (hopefully I'll have season 1 for my b-day) to keep me sane. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And Emily was crying because of a super secret reason laughs evilly. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I'm out for summer break now, so hopefully you'll be seeing many chapters soon!

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived to find a house full of children and merry laughter at Ingleside. The rest of the family arrived for a jolly reunion. Emily was relieved that Daniel was nowhere to be seen, therefore she enjoyed her holiday a more. There was still no word from Aunt Una and no one dared to bring up the subject, especially to Grandfather Meredith, who was deeply saddened. But the family kept their faces bright and cheery, hoping for word from _anyone_ who could let them have some peace. Harry gave Will's letter to Mum and Dad. The letter gave the family some small relief. It was nice to know that Will was safe. 

Emily awoke early in the morning to sit out on the porch and watch the sun rise. There was something about being up before dawn, before anyone was awake, while everyone was entranced in their quiet slumber that made Emily thrill. For just this morning, Ingleside—and the world—seemed to belong to Emily. She crept out the door with some stationary and a pen. She wanted to catch up on some letters, mainly to Claire and Mary.

As she wrote, Emily heard a soft whistle and a distant figure coming up the hill. _Who could be awake this early? And wandering around too?_ Emily was even more surprised when the distant figure came up to the Ingleside gate, and it happened to be Daniel!

"I thought that was you, Em. Who else would be up to watch a sunrise?"

"Daniel! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way into town to buy some food. Grandmother is going to cook a big feast tonight," said Daniel, as he sat down beside Emily.

"So, you had to wake up _this_ early to go to the market?"

Daniel smiled. He knew Emily was teasing him. "Nooo…but Grandfather wanted me to hurry in because 'the fresh produce is always there _early_ in the morning'. Trust me, Em; I would never _want_ to wake up this early."

"Not even to watch the sunrise?"

"I'm more of a sun_set_ type of guy." Daniel looked over at Emily, who was peacefully staring off into the distance. "But, watching a sunrise with _you_ is actually very nice."

"Well, I feel honored now," laughed Emily.

Daniel's eyes glanced over to the letters Emily was writing. "Who are you writing to this morning?"

"Oh, Claire and Mary. Poor darlings, I wonder how their holiday has been. I'd like to visit their homes sometime," said Emily thoughtfully.

"And how has the infamous Kimmy been getting along?"

Emily smiled. "She's been a hit with the family. And she goes on and _on_ about how wonderful everything is………But, I'm glad she came."

They were silent for awhile, quietly watching the beautiful sunrise that painted the dark sky into a rainbow of bright colors. If there was anytime that Emily wanted to be a painter, it was now. Then again, the sunrise had such a heavenly, ethereal quality that even any genius artist would have a hard time capturing its effect. Emily glanced over at Daniel, who also seemed entranced, and smiled.

"Sunrise isn't so bad, is it?" asked Emily slyly.

"No. I guess it's not," smiled Daniel. Emily blushed. "Well, I must get going before the morning is gone. Grandmother will be expecting me home soon." Daniel rose to leave, and Emily stood up to walk him out to the gate. "Bye, Em. Oh wait, I almost forgot." Daniel reached into his pocket to pull out a small, neatly wrapped package. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Uncle Jem and Aunt Faith came to Ingleside with Sarah. Alex, of course, was still overseas. Lindsay couldn't make it home from Newbridge, so she decided to stay and put on a play at the local school. For once in all her life, Sarah Blythe was alone without her brother or sister. She always dreamt of what it would be like not to live in their shadows, and now she finally knew what it felt like to be an only child—lonely. 

Aunt Di and Uncle Jack—along with their children—also arrived at Ingleside. Emily overheard Aunt Di talking to Aunt Rilla and Mother one evening.

"Nan, I love Will—and Alex—so much, but I am _so_ thankful that my two oldest children are girls. Hopefully, Christopher will never have to worry about going away to war."

Aunt Rilla agreed. "Oh, I know the feeling. I hope the war will be over before Ben turns 18. He is still my little boy. I couldn't imagine having to see him leave."

"Well, Ben is only 15 yet, Rilla. I'm afraid that Harry will want to join up _before_ he turns 18, which is _only_ 2 years away. I can see that he longs to be fighting in the trenches, but how would I be able to handle _two_ of my boys fighting in the war?" Nan started to cry. Emily watched her mother from the stairs. She had never realized how sad and lonely her mother and father must be without any of their children at home anymore. She wanted to comfort Mother, but she was afraid of going downstairs. It was nearly midnight, and she didn't want to get in trouble for eavesdropping either.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner was always an affair to remember at Ingleside. With almost everyone in the family there, how couldn't it have been? Susan's cooking was still as luscious and tasteful as ever, and Grandmother was the best hostess you could ask for. Everyone was in a jolly mood this evening. However, Emily couldn't help but feel a little melancholy when she looked over at the empty seats where Will and Alex would usually sit. Grandmother and Susan set their places at the table anyway. It was a somber reminder that no amount of happiness or joy could replace having the boys home for the holidays. 

"Well, why don't we move our lovely party into the parlor? A little bird told me that there are _heaps_ of presents under the tree for everyone!" cheered Grandmother Anne while ushering everyone into the next room.

Emily followed behind the large crowd. She kneeled down beside Grandfather's comfy chair while he took a seat above her. The children gathered around the Christmas tree while everyone else found a comfortable seat in the warm, cozy room. Tim and Ella ripped through their presents and squealed with joy. Melanie and Madison received lovely dresses and accessories from the family. Everyone received presents that reflected their personalities.

Grandfather quietly passed Emily a beautifully wrapped, medium-sized box.

_For My precious Emily. With Infinite Love, your Grandfather. _

After opening the decorative wrapping, a sleek blue leather case remained. Inside was a collection of gorgeous, engraved ink pens. They were a striking sapphire blue color with polished silver detail. Each pen had Emily's name engraved on the side. The pens glistened in the light. There must have been at least twenty pens of various colors in the box. They were breathtaking.

Emily was speechless. She threw her arms around Grandfather's neck for a warm hug. Having two grandsons away at war took its toll on Grandfather. After all, he has had to live through two generations of his boys going to the front. Emily often heard the ladies of the home whisper about how worried they were about him. He hardly spoke unless addressed. There was no twinkle in his jolly eyes, but a sad, cloudy look instead. His warm, loving smile was no where to be seen either. With all her thoughts running through her head, Emily could hardly remember anything else that happened that evening, but she could still feel Grandfather smile into her dark hair.

* * *

A little after midnight, Emily was still sitting up in bed. Thinking. She was thinking about Aunt Una, and if she was really hurt. Will and Alex—would their entire holiday be filled with war and despair? Jeff—was he thinking of her? Or was Daniel? Speaking of Daniel, Emily had completely forgotten to open his present. She pulled out the small, delicately wrapped package from under her pillow and slowly pulled off the décor. Inside the box was a stunning bracelet. It had no expensive diamonds or stones, but Emily thought it was the best thing she could ask for. There was a simple charm in the shape of a star on a black leather string. Emily tied it on to her right wrist. She closed the box to put on her nightstand when a note fell into her lap. 

_Dearest Emily,_

_I hope your Christmas is filled with lots of love and joy. Christmas is a time of miracles and gifts. Hopefully, some miracles and gifts will touch your life as much as you touch everyone's lives around you. _

_Yours,_

_Daniel_

Emily tried to lay in bed and drift off to sleep, but she couldn't. So, she wandered downstairs quietly. When she reached the point where she would normally turn to the kitchen, Em found herself reaching for the knob of the front door instead. The moon shone brightly outside. Everything was enveloped in the moon's luminous glow. Emily sat down on the old porch rail and looked down over the quiet town of Glen St. Mary. She fell into a trance until she heard a creak come from above her. When she peeked at the window upstairs, she saw Melanie looking out over the same scene that she was. Was Melanie thinking of her beau? Probably, thought Emily. But there was a wistful, yearning in her face that Emily had never noticed before. She felt sad for Melanie, but then again, Emily often wore that same face that her sister had on tonight. They stayed that way for a while.

"Emily, are you down there?" asked Melanie.

"Yes. How did you know I was here?"

"I was still awake when you sneaked by my room. The floorboard right in front of the door creaks."

"Oh...are you lonesome, Melanie?" Emily asked tentatively.

"...Yes..."

"Me too."

"Do you think they're safe?" Emily wasn't exactly sure of whom 'they' referred to, but she had an idea.

"I hope so. I think someone is watching over them."

"Me too."

Neither one spoke anymore. They watched the moon set and the sun rise over the harbor town. Eventually Melanie went inside and shut her window. Emily did not move from her spot on the porch. As she turned around to go inside the home, Emily saw the hazy outline of a young man come up the hill. Could it be? It was! She raced down the brick path in her nightgown with bare feet and threw her arms around the man.

Maybe there was hope for this Christmas after all.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry that it has taken soooooo long for me to update, but school was very busy and left no free time for me to do anything! I'm glad summer is here. I'm hoping to make some progress on this story! So, I know that this chapter was a little shorter than I usually do, but I wanted to update as soon as possible. As always, ****_please review_**. 


End file.
